Reshiram Effect
by Knightwolf1875
Summary: A rift in space/time has aloud a young anthromorphic reshiram named sara Denova to enter the Mass Effect world. What awaits her and Sheaprd as they go along in ME2's battle with the Collecters?
1. Chapter 1

Reshiram Effect

Ch.1 Just another day at the office.

"Tell me again why you're doing this?" The voice in inside the helmet asks. "I mean can't we just use a remote drone or something?"

A sigh of the one wearing the helmet, and armor with it, is of annoyances. "For the last time, Buck. We get beings from the other places down here because of this rift. Someone has to make sure there aren't any." The being wearing the armor isn't human as the tail, incased in armor like the rest of its body. "Besides, I'm bored and it is summer vacation. Girls got to have something to do."

A rough but gentle voice speaks up. "You ODST's worry too much, Buck. Our Reshiram here is a tough girl. You're her AI partner after all."

"That's for the support, Jorge."

"Anytime, Sara. You know your sister wouldn't let you two go alone anyway." Jorge chuckles. "Makes me wonder what would the others think of meeting this AI form of the Jorge they know?"

Sara rounds the corner in the caves deep under the forest near the town she lives in. Shaking her head as the two smart AIs talk, and poke fun at each other about the trip down into the caves. The legendry pokemon is an anthromorph that stands six feet and two half inches tall with a toned body to speak well of being a legendry pokemon. "I'm not a primal legendry so I've got to be careful you guys. That's why I'm fully geared up with heavy guns."

Buck groans doing a scan of the area ahead in the caves. "Yup, and you're not going to need them. I mean a pair of 45 calibers pistols, a Lancer rifle, a SRS99 sniper rifle, one mini M6 G/GNR Spartan Laser, Forerunner Scattershot, and a great many grenades. Just what are you hoping to find down here!?"

"The worst but I'm hoping for nothing." Sara says looking over her Pathfinder S-4 armor colored in white and sliver. Matching her specie colors and the visor is blue to match, and hide her eyes. "Last time it was an away team from Starfleet of all places. Not that it wasn't fun really, but I'm not taking any chances at all."

"But why isn't David doing this!?" Buck shouts making Sara grab her helmet in reflex. "He's a primal, _The_ Giratina in fact!"

"Because he's overseeing the Infinity refit and repair from the meteor storm last week." Jorge states with a loud sigh exasperation. "Just relax will you. You're even worse than Noble Two when she's bitching at Kiro."

Sara shivers at the thought of how those two have become the very best of friends. Heck more like sisters in a lot of ways. "Let's just find the rift and hope it sealed itself." She looks around the huge cavern as the scanner on her HUD starts to pick up the flux of energy. The visor view changes to show the flow of different space/time energies around the rift. "It's looking like it's still closed. Alright I'll just put a tracker near it and…." A huge shift is wave forms make her stop. "Oh shit! It's opening!" Quickly spiking a tracker into the ground, and turning to run. Sara feels the air being pulled with enough force to make her dig in her clawed feet. "Of all the things to happen it had to be this?! Buck, send word now!"

"Way ahead of you, Sara!" The AI yells as her also has the armor lockup for space itself. "What are you doing!?"

"It's something that will lock it to where we're going!" Sara growls now that the roaring wind isn't heard in the airtight armor. "It's what David wanted me to do. Now to.." Her foot slips from the ground as the stone breaks apart. "It's just that kind of day." Is all she says as the rift opens and the vast open reaches of deep space fill the visor as she flies though to places unknown.

* * *

Commander John Shepard watches as the SR-2 Normandy exits the Mass Relay in route from Omega. He's just glad to be away from that hell hole before he had to deal with anything more of Aria, and her "I'm god" way of thinking. He's pulled from his thoughts as EDI (Enhanced Defense Intelligence) speaks up, and appears in the form of a globe of blue lines.

"Commander an unknown energy spike has appeared on my scanners." EDI says bring up a screen to show where the energy spike is coming from. "It's in this asteroid belt here, and there seems to be another signal as well."

Jeff "Joker" Moreau grins a little. "Hey, maybe it's something we can really use like a crate of beer or something."

Shepard chuckles at the joke. "Keep dreaming, Joker. I don't need to see you drunk flying the ship. Even if it would be nice to have a few beers or some classic old vids to watch like The Ghostbusters."

"I have cleared the second signal as it seems to be a communication." EDI says as a voice comes over the speakers.

"I told you to have someone else with you, but nnnooooo." A male voice says.

"Oh just shut up, Buck!" Another voice, female, nearly yells. "Then there would be two lost in Arcues knows where. I'm locking the tracker down so the….Cut the comm. line! We're on an open _skkkkk."_ The speakers fill with white noise for a second before turning off.

Jeff and Shepard look at each other wondering if they heard that right. "Joker take us there and EDI keep those scanners hot. I'm not sure what that was about, but I think someone needs a little help." Commander Shepard says quickly. "Let's just hope it's nothing, but I've got a feeling that it's trouble waiting for us."

* * *

Sara growls putting the second tracker into the rock wall near the rift. The Reshiram girl is trying to get word back home about what happened. As luck would have it the trackers worked and then some. "Just tell me when you're going to get here, David!" She floats in space near the rock face of the asteroid that the rift put her near.

The deep, slightly rough voice of the Giratina filler her ears as he speaks. "I'm not sure of where you are just yet. I'll be there once I have a lead on where you are, so just stay calm."

"Calm isn't something I can do at the moment. I didn't pack food, and I'm in space!" Sara yells as her arms morph into her specie wing/arms and the armor shifting to match. "Not the best place to be calm!"

"I understand, but you have to try." David's says in a calming voice. "Now I have to go stop Mana before she tries to help you." With that he closes the line, and leaves Sara to her thoughts with Jorge and Buck.

"Thoughts and Buck I need you to have an idea." Sara mutters. "Not the smart ass stuff this time."

Jorge speaks up first. "Well I'm sure we'll be getting something soon. I've been keeping an eye out for a ship or something we could use by scanner. As weak as they are I have found movement of some kind. Looks like a ship might have picked up your and Buck's shouting match."

"Great." Sara sighs giving a slight thought to an idea. "Jorge? What kind of ship was it?"

"Oh you're going to love this." Jorge says with a chuckle.

* * *

Normandy glides into the asteroids with a grace only Joker can give it as its pilot. "I'm not seeing much but rocks out there, Commander. Also the energy reads are gone." He smirks a little. "Guess we'll just have to go the Citadel, and…" A loud thud makes Joker look forward in time to see an armored being land on the window. "GGAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Joker what's the matter?" Shepard shouts running the cockpit. Only to see him swearing at the being in white/silver armor, and said being looking like she's laughing. "Never mind. I see the problem."

"I nearly crapped my pants, Commander! I don't think it's funny." Joker snarls a little. "Now what's it doing?"

On the other side of the window Sara is still laughing as she points to the inside of the ship. "Man I'm so glad I recorded that. But now I have to play it smart for a while and not tip off about the games back home." She watches as the one person she didn't need to deal with right now shows up. "It had to be Ice Queen Lawson."

Back inside Shepard is thinking of what to do just a Miranda joins them. "Commander , what's going on and why wasn't I…I..What is that?"

"Not sure, but I can't just leave it out there. EDI, get the airlock open and scan our guest for anything that could be a problem." Shepard says waving to the portside to try and tell the being in white armor where to go. Seeing it nod its head, and float over. They all get a good look at the armored tail on the, now easy to tell from the side view, female being and the claws to go well with it.

Miranda however doesn't like the idea. "Why should we even bother? It's not one of us and I sure as hell don't see what good it can do. Besides scaring Joker of course."

"Bite me, bitch." Joker mutters putting the airlock on a screen to watch the new person. "Well not like we're unsure of surprises anyway, right? Oh shit! Look at her arms!" Joker's words get both Shepard and Lawson to look at the screen in time to see the metal wings on her arms to shift, change, and fold the plating as if to fit better in the airlock. "That's something you don't see every day."

"Maybe there is something we can learn." Miranda mutters getting a dirty look from Shepard. "If it's.."

"I will not have a possible first connect ruined, because of Cerberus's ideas. Clear?" Shepard warns in a very clear tone.

"Yes sir." Miranda says not very happy about it, but starts making plans to get something without the Commander knowing.

While Shepard and Miranda are having their talk and getting near the airlock. Waiting for the cycle to finish is Sara and at this moment is telling Buck something. "Look I know you love to mess with people but this isn't home. I need you to just stay silent about all this."

"Fine, but I'm going on record saying I don't like this." The A.I. says putting up a few tons of firewalls. "What if someone tries to poke around the armor?"

Sara smirks as the door start to open. "Set charge to stun." She steps into the hall and looks down at the male to her left, and takes her helmet off. Letting her long white hair flow out and down her back, and looking again at the surprised face on the male. "Hello and thanks for the pickup. I'm Sara Denova."

"Commander John Shepard of the S.S.V. Normandy. Mind telling me what happened that landed you out here?" Shepard says offering a hand shake, and is glad to see Sara take it. "Strong grip you've got there."

Sara grins a little nodding to Joker. "First off I'm sorry for the scare to your pilot."

"Nothing a clean pair of pants won't fix." Joker says clearly living up to his name. "Anyone else out there going to do that again?"

Sara chuckles softly. "I should hope not, and as for the how Shepard. What do you know of multi-verse theory?"

"Oh give me a break." Miranda groans clearly not buying it. "You really think we're stupid enough to fall for something like that? It's just a theory and a shaky one at that."

"And yet here I stand to be the proof." Sara says leering at Miranda. "If you will let me, Commander Shepard. I'd like to stay and help you as I try to find a way home."

Shepard thinks for a bit as Miranda glares at the larger dragon like creature. He looks her over taking in the armor, the old weapons that still can do a lot of damage (the Lancer making him grin a little), and the white fur on her muzzle that's part of her face. "Mind if I ask your age, and why you've armed?"

"You better sit down for this one. First I'll answer why I'm armed so heavily." The dragon girl, as Joker started to think of her as he watched, shifts her feet a little. The clack of her boots and claws are heard making Miranda look down and blink. The armor that covered the claws was gone and sliver claws are seen. "I was exploring a cave that has had many odd things happen in it. One thing is always the same. Creatures that aren't native to my home are seen and have been killed. A small group of canines of some kind attacked many years ago, and the cave has been watched since. I just want in ready for the worst, and hoped for the best."

Looking at the being before her and nodding. Miranda couldn't see anything wrong with that. "I guess I can buy that for the weapons and armor."

"Now for the reason you should sit down for." Sara smirks. "I'm sixteen years old."

"What!?" Was all Miranda could say looking very shocked.

Shepard just face palmed trying to get his mind wrapped around this, and groans "Oh my god."

Joker is just speechless looking the girl over in wonder.

"Well you guys at least didn't fall over." Sara giggles enjoying the reaction from everyone.

Shepard shakes off the shock with a sigh. "Okay, but only if you can help use with our mission. If not then I'll have to leave you with someone I know can keep you safe." In the back of his mind he wonders if Anderson could help with that. "I'd also like to point out that no matter what. I'm not going to be having you on any mission that could be deadly to a kid."

"My dear Commander." Sara says grinning a little with pride. "I'm may be a civilian, but I've earned my combat training at the most well-known combat school in the world I'm from. I can hold my ground better than most."

A flicker of blue catches their eyes as Miranda charges her biotics. "I'd like to…" She never finished the sentence as something slaps her face. "What the bloody hell?"

"I'll let the Commander be the one to test me. Unless you need a lesson in self-control?" Sara growls not impressed with the woman.

"Enough! Both of you!" Shepard says keeping things from getting out of hand fast. "I can see you've got some skills, so I'll be working on a test for you later Sara. For now I'll have Yeoman Kelly Chambers take you to Medical. I trust you won't be firing those guns at anyone?"

Sara takes her Lancer off her back and hands it to the Commander. "I saw the grin, so I'll let you hold it. Also you can have a few made if you like." She hands him a chip with a gem in the middle. "Blueprints. It's a costume model a friend made for me."

Joker had called Kelly to the airlock, and Shepard nods to the Yeoman to take Sara to Dr. Chakwas. As the large teenager leaves with the redhead, and start to talk with her. Shepard looks at the weapon and chip. "Just what the hell could she need something like this for?"

"Hey, Commander." Joker says also looking at the heavy rifle. "I'd be more worried about the chainsaw being needed then the bullet." He swings the chair around and flies the ship off to the next relay.

* * *

Dr. Chakwas has seen many things, and treated many being. But for once she was just shocked to meet someone so different. "I must say I've never met anyone like you, Sara. What did you say your species name was again?"

The dragon like girl was getting her armor off using something that seemed like biotics, but without the glow. Removing pieces like they were nothing. "I didn't. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell, but you sure this place is well protected? Kelly didn't skip on the fact that Cerberus likes to make trouble for non-humans."

"I can assure you that nothing leaves this room without my medical say so." Chakwas states clearly knowing that at least a few bugs were in her Medical. "I've had a long talk with Miranda about that and even got a little help in making sure of it. I'm sure you saw Garrus?"

Sara chuckles putting the armor pieces to the side, and starts to take her skin suit off. She's just glad the Doctor could tint the windows to medical. "I did. He helped with a lockout for medical files? I believe his species is Turian, or at least that's what he said." She folds the suit up and puts it with the armor. Now standing in just her underwear and looking uncomfortable. Sara walks over to the table Chakwas pats with her free hand. "It's Reshiram. My specie is Reshiram."

"A dragon like people I take it then?" Chakwas asks turning her omni-tool on to scan Sara. "You've got a high body temperature. Is that normal for you?"

"I breathe fire so yes." Sara says as the door opens and she covers herself. "HEY! Ever hear of knocking!?"

As the door close the being just looks at Sara. "Hmm. White fur and feathers. Muzzle like face with blue eyes, but no white around pupil. Instead black. Interesting." The creature walks over and is stop by Chakwas. "Sorry heard about new member of crew and just wish to help in exam."

"Mordin Solus, I told you before to call me first." Dr. Chakwas said in a stern voice. "I have half a mind to kick you out for being rude."

Mordin, to his credit, put his hands up in defense. "Sorry, sorry. Was eager to meet new specie and first contact."

Sara gives a soft growl. "I'm sitting right here you know? I'm not a thing."

"Never meant to say you are." Mordin says quickly. "If you don't mind I'd like to stay."

"If I see a needle or scalpel at all. I'll make you eat it." Sara states with her tail tip flicking.

The salarian grins. "Will make an effort not to have that happen."

Between Dr. Chakwas careful exam of her body and Mordin taking great care, if not skillfully fast, scans of the reshiram's body. Sara finds that she's at least not in any trouble other than trying to keep up with the fast pace of Solus' speech.

* * *

In the Briefing room on Deck two. Shepard is having a talk with Miranda, Jacob, Garrus, and Zaeed. "Well Garrus I know you've got a good eye for others. What are your thoughts on this Sara Denova?"

"Besides, that she's got armor that is well beyond anything I've seen. Guns that use old cartridges, but will rip though most shields, and to top it off looks like a dragon?" Garrus says in a level voice. "I think luck may have gone and sent us a lot of help with just one person, or dragon. Hell I can't believe she's only sixteen, and looks like that!"

Jacob chuckles still looking over the Lancer blueprints from Sara. "I'm sure we can make enough bullets to keep her and you going for a long time, Commander. It's the mode for the ammo that I really like. I can make it work with all our weapons, so we can now use two modes at once for the guns." He closes the screen on his omni-tool. "However I can't say I feel right about letting a kid go on a mission with us. I mean really? It's just to dangers for her, and I can't say I'd feel better about leaving her alone somewhere either. The Illusive Man might even make a play for her."

Miranda grinds her teeth hearing Garrus and Jacob. It pains her to admit it, but Jacob is right about Illusive Man wanting her for a project or something. Her reasons however are the fact she wants to make sure of just how Sara slapped her when both her hand were holding her helmet. "I'm with Jacob. I say we let her stay and make sure of the missions before taking her to a world. I do want to see her in action."

"I heard how she slapped you without even glowing like a biotic." Garrus chuckles at her getting a glare. "It might be safer for her here, Shepard. At least till we know what she's hiding from us. I've got that feeling she's got at least a few secrets."

"Yeah. I've had that feeling from the moment I saw her face." The Commander says picking up the Lancer. "It might just be the way her specie face is, or it could be something more. I'll go let her know where she's staying, and her room well be the Starboard Observation Deck."

"Hey, Garrus." Jacob says grinning. "Want to help me take the chairs out of that room?"

The Turian just chuckles lightly. "I think we might have a bed we could put in there for her too. A grumpy dragon in the morning might be bad for everyone's health."

Everyone give a good chuckle at this as they leave the room. Even Miranda couldn't help but grin at Garrus' words about Sara. Since they all are going the same way they pile into the elevator. Miranda does voice one thing that's on her mind. "Just who was the other person she was talking to before we showed up?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech" normal human/translation

"_Speech_" telepathy and communication

"**Speech**" pokemon speaking

* * *

Ch.2

The Trouble with Dragons, Dreams, and Council.

"For the last time, Mordin. NO!" Sara shouts the last word at the salarian nearly knocking him over. "My tail is not an implant and yes it does work with how I fly!"

"Scan show that 'basket' is like turbine housing. But blades aren't seen." Mordin say looking at a data pad. "Must be implant. A being cannot be born with something like this."

The Reshiram growls hearing this. For the last ten minutes or so she's been explaining what she understands about herself. But as of right now Mordin Solus is proving to be to think headed to even hear her. "There are being in my world that a born living steel! This is not that odd at all! Do I have to crack that skull of yours to get it through your head?"

Well that finally got through to him. "What? No not needed, but wish to see you world someday. Learn more about your people." He goes over to the other side of the room, and start running test on Sara's blood. Which took a little bit of talking with Sara to get, but in the end it was Dr. Chakwas that made it clear she needed it to make sure the Reshiram was safe.

"I thought you were going to burn him alive for a moment, Sara." Chakwas teased a little to lighten the mood for the poor dragoness. "I'm glad to see you have self-control like that."

"If you knew the same Mightyena I know, Dr. Chakwas." Sara says trying not to growl at her. "You'd understand why I'm so controlled." She was just glad to be done with the exam and starts getting her skin suit on. "I just hope those small blood samples are enough to make what you need."

"I'm sure it's more than enough. I can't let you go around our galaxy getting sick now can I?" The good doctor says with a grin as Shepard enters the room. "Ah, Commander. Good news is she's more health then you are."

"Really? Well then what's the bad news?" Shepard asks seeing the new girl getting her armor in place like how she took it off. "Other than her skills I mean."

Chakwas grins seeing as the piece of armor float in the air and lock into place as Sara uses her psychic powers. "Yes she is very odd by what we understand, but the bad news is something more so. We're going to have to be careful with her. Sara has a creaked rib, and I don't want her getting it broken. I'm not sure of how our medi- gel will react to her body. So I have Mordin do a few tests."

Shepard raises and eyebrow hearing this. "How did that happen? Also I take it she'll be needing her helmet a lot?"

"Oh no, Commander. Her body can fight off infection better because of her higher body temperature." Chakwas states grinning a little. "In fact I'd say she'd be safer on another planet then we would be."

"As for the rib, Shepard. I got that when I came flying out of the rift. If not for the armor I'd have gotten a crushed ribcage." Sara says locking her helmet to her hip. "But other than that I'm good for a little exploring."

"Well that's good to hear, and here's your gun back." Shepard hands over the Lancer and Sara puts it on her back plate. "We're going to the Citadel, so best you stay close while we're there. You're something that's new and they don't take new things very well."

Sara rolls her eyes understanding how things aren't always so easy, and the Citadel was soundly more like a deathtrap of politics. "Oh dear Arceus help me. Politics are the same no matter where you go."

"Oh god." A British voice says that wasn't Miranda, but male makes Sara look over at the door. "Sounds like they're as bad where ever the hell you're from." Zaeed just grins walking in to medical and seeing Sara for the first time. "So you're really sixteen, huh? Can't say it's the looks."

"Not as bad as other, but it's still a pain in the tail." Sara says looking at the old merc's face. "Whoever left you with that scarred face is dead I hope."

Zaeed frowns a little and then grins. "Not yet, kid. But I like how you think." He's about to walk out when Chakwas grabs his shoulder. "Oh come on. I haven't even got into a fight yet."

"You're not getting out of a base line checkup this time, Zaeed." Chakwas says grabbing the old man's ear and pulling him to a medical bed.

Sara grins a little leaving with Shepard as Chakwas gets to work on Zaeed. "She's scary but in a good way. So what else you want to ask?" She crosses her arm grinning, and already having ideas to help the ship.

Shepard looks Sara right in the eyes to see if he can read her. _"Damn she's got a hell of a poker face."_ He thinks still looking at her. "What else can you give use besides the guns? Anything you can think of for the Normandy in any way for better protection?"

"A point defense system around the airlock comes to mind. I think I could have something pulled together with a little time, and maybe an idea for a more powerful main gun." Sara offers him quickly and purrs.

"Well I'm glad you've got on the ball fast." Shepard says a little shocked she'd be ready for him to ask, but she did say she'd need time. "Is there anything else?"

"Nothing else, but if I have any ideas I'll forward them to you." Sara says looking around. "Now I think I'll go find a room."

"Already got you covered. Garrus and Jacob are clearing the starboard observation deck." The Commander leads her to the said room. "They're just getting the chairs out now so a bed can be put in. I'm just not sure if any beds we've got will be comfortable for you and all."

"I'll make due and I'm sure it can't be that bad." Sara chuckles as she steps in to her new room. "Let me at least help you guys out." She looks in the tool box and start taking bolts out of the chairs.

Garrus grumbles a little. "Thanks. I'm better at calibrating a gun then taking chairs apart."

* * *

Over the next few hours of taking chairs out, and putting the bed in the observation deck for Sara. Garrus and Jacob started to warm up to her during the talk they also had. One of the things they've talked about has been about Sara's armor, and weapons. But when it comes to the Normandy's main gun that the Turian put in. It gets a little heated.

"Look I'm sure you've got ideas, but the Thanix cannon is the best damn gun ever." Garrus says with a hint of pride as they put the tools away. They're in the hanger putting the tools away in a cabinet to the left of the elevator.

"I know that, Garrus. I really do, but I'm saying I know of something with even more power." Sara states handing over one of the tool boxes to Jacob. "I just need to find the material to make it is all. It's not like I'm trying to take over your job or something."

"I'm just glad we also pulled most of the bugs out of there." Jacob says grinning as the last tool box is placed safely away. "Now you can relax more, but I have to ask one thing." He grins looking at the Reshiram half grinning. "Could I get blueprints of your other guns? I kind of have a thing for old guns and the like."

Chuckling softly and pulling the chips out of a pocket. Sara hands them to Jacob but stops short. "Only if you are sure beyond any doubt that these will be only for the crew of this ship and the teams that will be going plant side." She waits for him to nod his head before putting the chips in his hand. "I'm only giving you the hand gun and sniper rifle. My shotgun and heavy weapon can't be made by means you have here."

"I understand Sara." He says taking the few chips. "I need them to also make the ammo for your guns anyway."

Garrus just watches as Jacob talks with Sara for a bit. His thoughts are on the guns on her back and the sniper rifle holds his eyes the most. "I've got an idea. What do you say to letting me try that rifle on her left side there?"

"You sure of that, Garrus? It's just a hell of a kick to it, and I don't want a hole in anything." Sara says smirking a little, but does take the weapon off her back. She then pulls from a magazine a bullet, and Garrus' eyes get big. "This is the round it fires. A 14.5 x 114 mm APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding Sabot) that can put a hole through a steel plate four inches thick, and you think you can take the recoil?"

"Just setup a target for me will you." The Turian sighs taking the rifle. "Spirits it's heavier than it looks, but that's good. Means the weight will take the recoil before I do."

EDI offers a hologram target for Garrus to fire at. Sara however tells them to put a few crates out the end of the hanger, and to warn Shepard about what they're doing. Any spare scrap plating they've got is also put behind the target to calm the Reshiram down. "This is a round meant to trash a target that's armored." Sara warns them putting another plate of metal behind the crates. Clearly she was worried it could punch through the hanger door.

As the few thick plates of scrap metal are placed to humor and calm Sara down about firing the rifle. Shepard joins them seeing the empty crates being painted with a bull's eye. "What's all this, Garrus? Hunting practice for crate season already?"

"Very funny, Shepard." Garrus mutter as Jacob and Sara get behind him and the Commander. "I thought I'd see if this gun is all show, but after seeing this bullet. I'm not so sure till I fire." He shows the round to Shepard getting a whistle from his human friend. Loading the round and shouldering the rifle to see through the scope he grins. "Wish all the scope I've had were this clear. Okay, range is hot."

Sara puts her helmet up as Jacob and Shepard both put in earplugs. They wait as Garrus lines up the shot and squeezed the trigger. The loud report of the rifle fills the hanger as a hole big enough for a Krogan's fist to fit through.

"Damn! You won't kidding around about the recoil. Ouch!" Garrus groans rubbing his shoulder as they walk to the end of the hanger. "Perfect shot too, but how do the rest of the crates look?" His answer comes as Sara just pushed the crates over to the side. A dent in the hanger door is seen as the scrap metal is pulled forward.

"Here's where the round you fired stopped." The Reshiram says letting them see the dented plate. "Three crates and lot of scrap metal before stopping about four inches short of punching a hole in the door." True enough in the dent of the large plate is a second that's compressed into it.

"I think I'll hang this on the wall in the main battery." The Turian chuckles running his claw over the part of the bullet sticking out from the dent with a grin. "To remind myself of that rifle, because I think I'm in love."

"Sorry, Garrus." Sara smirks at him. "She's with me for the long haul."

* * *

Sara just chuckles again as she rides the elevator to Deck 3 to where her room is located. After helping put the scrap metal, and crates back in place to clear the hanger bay. Shepard told her that they're still a ways out from the Citadel so getting a bit of sleep might be best, and not to be one to look away from getting said time to herself. The Reshiram yawns softly getting out of the lift and turning left just in time to see Miranda open the door. "You plan to put something in my room?"

Miranda nearly jumps out of her skin. "Don't do that, damn it!" She glares at Sara as the larger female looks down at her. "I was just wondering if you needed anything was all."

"Not buying it, Miranda. I don't need my room bugged and if you try sneaking in there again." Sara leans down to look the human woman in the eyes. "You'll get that fight you want. Now I'm getting some sleep and don't want to be bothered. Goodnight." She steps into the room and closes the door. Leaving Miranda mad at losing the chance to plant some bugs in her room, and happy she didn't get burned in more ways than one.

"Buck, do a quick sweep of the room again and keep it quiet." Sara whispers putting her guns on the weapon rack that Jacob found for her. She makes sure to keep at least one hand gun near loaded.

Buck sweeps the room with the armor's scanner. "Nothing at all, kiddo. The room's clean of bugs and the like." He says just loud enough for Sara to hear. "Not what I expected in the way of things happening, but you've made good gains so far."

"Yeah, but Jacob is going to want the blueprints to the laser soon." Sara points out putting her pistol under her pillow, and starts to unhook her armor. "Can't say I'd blame him but I think the sniper rifle, Lancer, and pistol should be enough for now. Add in the fact that Shepard isn't too sure about me and we still have a powder keg waiting to go off." Using Psychic she takes her gauntlets off again and puts them on the floor along with the other pieces from her arms. "Boy that feels good. Now I want one of you to link to the network and try finding out what all is in this galaxy."

"I'll have everything you need by morning." Jorge says as Sara turns on the extranet link. "So does that mean Buck is watching over things here?"

She gets the chest plate off next with a sigh. "Yup, and be careful the both of you. EDI could still be watching us somehow." The heavy armor plating is placed on the floor, and soon the grievers follow. "Only good thing is this bed is queen sized. I'll see you guys in the morning." Sara takes her skin suit off and crawls under the bed sheets, and quickly falls to sleep.

* * *

Shepard also thought it best to get a little sleep himself. His dream however wasn't like normal with him on a white sand beach sipping ice tea and wearing a loud shirt with shorts. It was him in a forest in full armor, but the sunlight made it feel just as nice. "Okay this is weird. I know I'm dreaming but I can't wakeup at all." He says aloud as he walks through the forest seeing many odd creatures.

One of the creatures is a canine of some kind that walks to him. Its white furred with a black furred face, and black gem in the forehead. The horn on the right side of the head is curved kind of like a crescent moon, sporting black claws on its feet and spurs on the heels and elbows. "Come with me." A voice says as the red eyes of the creature lock with Shepard's. "Someone wishes to speak with you."

"Okay." Shepard says wondering if he just ate something to make him have weird dreams. "I'm getting fresh food supplies once we hit port."

"Oh I can tell you now it's not the food." The creature says again grinning. "Please follow me, Commander." It leads the human through the forest as Shepard on sees the blade like tail and keeps a little ways back. "I will not hurt you. In fact I may be there to help you if you so wish."

Following behind this being and wondering what the hell is going on. He almost didn't notice them entering a large field of grass, and standing there is someone like Sara. She is wearing a kimono of blue and white and seems to be eight feet tall. He could tell that she's not weak as her arms are in fact covered in feather to seem like wings. Her eyes are the same as Sara's, but with more mature feeling to them. "Who are you?"

"I am Reshiram, and I have a few things to tell you." The female says softly to him. Her voice almost echoes in the air. "One is that the portal that landed Sara Denova with you is closed, but she can get home. The other is to show you I trust you with her life. To help with this I ask you to pick a partner for the few ferals here." She waves her hand to the side to show him the canine again, and next to it a yellow mouse of some kind that's oddly big. A biped canine with blue and yellow fur with red eyes is standing there looking at him like it's reading his mind. "Those three are wishing to be of help. They are Absol, Pikachu, and Lucario. This absol is Nightshade a fine huntress and tracker. Her skill in many fights has earned her the place as alpha female in her pack."

"A pleasure once more Commander. I hope to be of help." Nightshade says this time her lips moving.

Reshiram grins at the bouncing tiny mouse. "The Pikachu is Thor but don't let the size fool you for he is thunder itself, and a little bit of a prankster."

"Hey there! You want a shocking good time? I'm the one to call." With that Thor lets off a Thunderbolt to make his point.

"Shocking fellow isn't he?" Shepard chuckles.

"Indeed." The Lucario says with a bow to Shepard. "My name is Lara. I'm a well-trained fighter in most forms of combat, and will gladly protect all you tell me to."

"She's a little uptight at times, but is very good at knowing when someone is lying." The large white dragoness says with a grin. "I've offered Dr. Chakwas a partner as well and she picked the Gardevoir Gale to help with treating the wounded."

Shepard was a little unsure of who to pick or if to pick any at all. He just couldn't understand what was going on here, so he goes for broke. "What if I wanted all three? They all have some skills that I need for most missions, but also one or two of them could help keep an eye on Sara."

This wasn't something most to say to Reshiram herself but he was making a fair point. "She already has someone to watch her, but I do see the point you've made John Shepard. Very well then, Commander. As of this moment you are gifted with one other thing to help you, and it's to understand what they say." She places her hand on his forehead and a rush of warmth fills his mind. "Now go, because it's time to wake up." With that she gently pushes Shepard and the world around him fades.

* * *

Commander Shepard sits up in bed a little shocked. "Damn that was one weird dream."

"Well, not really John." A female voice states making Shepard look over to the couch to see who it is, and sitting there are the three beings from his dream. "Good morning, Commander. I hope we can be of great help."

"Why is it always me?" He asks rubbing her forehead in mild shock.

* * *

The sounds of yelling stir Sara from her sleep, and yawn. "Good grief just what the heck is with the shout fest?" A soft purr and paw tapping her leg makes her look down to see someone she didn't think could be there. "Eva? How did you get here?"

The lavender furred creature purrs softly. "You know how we Espeon's love to just show up right? Well I got a little help from Reshiram to get here. Now get dressed so we can eat."

Sighing and knowing better then to ask how or why. Sara just gets back into her skin suit and armor. The only weapon she puts on is the twin pistols and lets Eva hop onto her shoulder. "Might be best to find out what the yelling is about." As soon as the door opens it's clear it is Miranda doing the shouting.

"How did that thing get here?" The Cerberus woman was clearly pissed about something. "What the hell is it anyway?"

The being is question is hiding behind Dr. Karin Chakwas, and said Doctor wasn't impressed at all with Miranda in the least. "Gale is someone to help me with treating the wounded, and a gift from a powerful being. I'm not one to be a believer in the supernatural, but after examining Sara I'm more open to the idea now." She shots back at the raven haired woman as Sara joins them. "I also believe her to be from Sara's world, and now I have to find the Commander to let him know of this." With that she pushes Miranda out of the way with the Gardevoir right behind her.

Sara nods to the two to say morning and just walks right by Lawson. "Hey Rupert what's for breakfast?" Smirking a little as the cook sees Eva on her shoulder and his own grin.

"I thought of trying something different today with you onboard." Rupert says flipping a pancake. "It's not much but the Doc said it's safe for you to eat. So who's this with you and looking so cute?"

Sara chuckles as the other take notice of the twin tail tipped being riding on the dragoness' shoulder, and getting a chuckle from Jacob. "This is Eva my friend from home. My guess is the, I guess you'd call them gods, of my world are taking a part in helping the Commander a little. Now so you know she's a talker."

"A talker huh?" The cook says looking at the cat/fox face of Eva. "How so if you don't mind telling?"

The grin on Eva's face grows as she opens her mouth. "Like this. I'm a rare surprise in Sara's world because I can talk like her."

"Good god almighty!" Rupert shouts jumping back. "I thought Gale was an odd one. Easy on the eyes sure, but odd all the same to me. Not that it's a bad thing really, but the crew might be uneasy about all these strange happenings."

"Welcome to my daily life." Sara chuckles taking the plate of pancakes Rupert hands her. She hears Miranda storm off to find the Commander as she sits down. "Anything else appear as I slept I should know of?"

Everyone chuckles as they eat their food and Sara shares hers with Eva. As Garrus points out nothing else they know of right now.

* * *

Joker was just chuckling like a fool as he sees the Commander stand there with his three new helpers, Chakwas with hers and Miranda bitching about the whole thing. It almost sounded like she was jealous of them for having these creatures and Joker did feel a little left out. Not that he could take care of something like them anyway without breaking his bones, but still it would be nice to have someone else to talk too. EDI wasn't bad but it just wasn't the same as a real person.

"So if I may boldly cut in. You're saying these awesome creatures should be put in cages and cut up in some Cerberus lab because you say so?" Joker finally says getting tired of Lawson's voice. "Yup I'd have to say, "shut the fuck up, bitch" on that one."

For once Shepard was happy for Joker's smart ass remarks, and grins seeing the shocked look on Miranda's face. "Look I know it's completely unreal, and out of no-where. But this has happened and now we've got to deal with it. For one thing could there be more wondering the galaxy, or worse?"

"It's too much of a risk, Commander! I can't let this get in the way of the mission!" Miranda shouts fully ready to fight over this. She knows she can take Shepard in a fight with her biotics giving her the edge, or at least she thinks. "It's going to have to be one or the other, Commander. I don't see any other way around it."

"And that's the reason I'm in command here, Lawson." Shepard states not backing down, but pressing on before she can say anything more. "You're to hung up on the mission to even think about the help we're going to need to even win it. I'll take any edge we can get, but not at the cost of making an even more power enemy. We don't have time for it with the Reapers out there somewhere and the Collectors taking humans for god knows what! Someone from Sara's world sent us a little more help and I damn well want to know why." He takes a breath and speaks in a level voice. "But I'm not going to just throw away something when I don't even understand what or who it is. In this case it means these beings and Sara." In the back of his mind he's already at his ropes end with weird things happening on his ship and will have a talk with Sara. But for now he just wants to get some peace and pull his thought together. "So I want you to calm down and just keep an eye out for anything else that might be part of this whole weirdness. In case we have The Thing or something show up."

"The what, Commander?" Miranda asks as Chakwas and Joker chuckle. "Never mind I'll start putting feelers out to see if any more of these things are here. I will still be reporting this to the Illusive Man and we'll see what happens then." She storms off huffing wishing she understood him better sometimes.

Joker sighs fixing his hat. "I've got to say when she's mad it's scary." He looks at Nightshade as she walks closer to him. "Uh Commander you sure these guys are safe?" His answer comes with the absol rubbing her face on his hand. "Oh I get it." Joker start to pet the absol and in rewarded with a purr. "Wow it purrs."

"Sol." Nightshade pouts a little.

"Her name's Nightshade." Shepard says pointing to the mouse on his shoulder. "This one's Thor, and over here we've got Lara. Their specie are Absol, Pikachu, and Lucario." He points to each to help with knowing who's what. "I'm hoping you can tell us about your friend there, Doctor."

"Yes Commander. This lovely lady here is Gale a Gardevoir, and she's already been a help in understanding a few things." Dr. Chakwas says as Gale bows a little. "She's what many call a Psychic type, and it seems the others of their world are broken down into seventeen types. I'll have a report listing all this for you to go over later."

"Thanks, Doctor. I could use all the help I can get on this." Shepard states rubbing the back of his neck thinking. "Nightshade you can stay up here with Joker if you like. I'm going to see if Sara's awake."

"I'll save you the trip, Shepard." Sara says behind him seeing his three new friends. "I'm not even going to ask how or why."

The Commander couldn't help but chuckle at seeing this girl just sigh looking around. "Is this normal for you or something?"

"Sometimes it really is." The Reshiram sighs walking to the pilot area and looks out the window. As the lavender furred creature hops off her shoulder. "This is Eva who's a friend from home and an Espeon. Also if you need a translation with your new partners she can help."

"I'm sure we're already in understanding of them, Sara." Chakwas says grinning. "Though Jeff might need the help."

"Whoa, whoa there for a second." Joker says waving his free arm as the other is resting on Nightshade. "You can understand them? Both of you?"

Eva chuckles getting all but Sara to look at her. "So it would seem. Someone uploaded the understanding to them. While Psychic types like myself, and Gale can use telepathy to speak with others mind to mind. So can Lucario using aura as a means of linking to others."

"Great talking animals and telepathic being from places unknown." Joker chuckles getting a huff from the beings there. "Well at least they're on our side for once. Sorry if I offended anyone here, but it's how I deal with stuff."

"_You need to try another way, Joker."_ Lara says using her aura for telepathy. _"It hurt hearing you say that about us."_

"Damn you've got a sexy voice." Joker says grinning. "But yeah I'll try to watch myself around you all more. In any case we're going to be hitting the Citadel soon. You want to stay for your first look? I mean you all should take in some sightseeing right?"

"I'll stay. I've never seen a station before that wasn't in a movie." Sara says grinning as Joker turns to the controls of the ship. "Is that a bug on the windshield?"

"Oh very funny, Sara." Joker just chuckles getting ready for the flight into port. "I'll make sure to get payback someday."

* * *

The Normandy enters the Serpent Nebula and flies through the purple/grey clouds of dust. Inside the cockpit Sara, Eva, Nightshade, Gale, Thor, and Lara are all watching those dust clouds go by in awe. The tails of Lara and Nightshade are wagging so much that Joker cracked a joke about almost being blown out of his chair. Both female just look at him and Lara tells him by telepathy to "_Shut up and fly_."

Jeff just fakes a hurt heart and chuckles warming up to the beings around him already. The smirk on Nightshade's face as she turns back to the window is the best reason. It's the same one his sister would have right before she pranked him. "You wound me greatly. But the best view is just about…now."

The sight before the ship is one of pure awe as the Citadel appears as they pass the last dust cloud. Its huge five arm design open to show the city like wards on each arm and the ring that links them with a tower. Sitting in the middle of it all being held in place by a signal bridge of metal that leads to it. "Wow. It's like thing nothing I've ever seen before and I've seen many things that you wouldn't believe." Sara says softly as they fly into the airspace of the station.

"Sara, I'm going to need you to come with me once we dock." Shepard says patting her arm. "That means you too Thor and Lara. Nightshade I want you to stay here and keep an eye on the ship with Joker. Doctor if you think you need anything now's a good time to get it."

"**Oh sweet! I get to be around for some trouble.**" Nightshade says but only Shepard, Chakwas and Sara understand. "**I do like how Joker pets me too.**"

"Can someone tell me what she said? All I heard was, 'Sol absol' and the like." Joker says gliding the Normandy in to dock.

"Eva if you'd be kind enough to stay and help Joker with translations please?" Sara asks nodding to Shepard. "Mind if I come armed Commander?"

Eva hops off Sara's shoulder and sits next to Joker. The Commander looks at Sara as Eva tells the pilot what Nightshade said. "Garrus and I will be armed as well. Just don't do anything that'll cause us trouble, but in self-defense. You got it?"

"Yes Shepard. I understand." Sara says with a soft grin. "I'll just be a shadow right behind you the whole way. Well within reason of course." She chuckles as Shepard smiles shaking his head.

"Joker, let Garrus know please. I'm going to get geared up." He says heading to the armory to get his armor, and weapons with Lara and Thor right behind him.

"Once more into the breach." Joker says getting a chuckle from Eva and Nightshade. As Sara walks off he smirks. "It's going to be a hell of a day for somebody."

* * *

A pair of air cars land outside Citadel Security (C-sec) and out step a small group of people with odd creatures. No-one pays any mind of the group to which the leader of the small group is glad for, and looks to the advertisement off to the right. This doesn't go unnoticed by a woman in a hood and full body suit that hugs her body. "Well now. Let's see if this is Shepard. Keeps some odd creatures with him though, but that could make things more fun. But where have I seen some of them before?" The woman Kasumi Goto Master Thief grins as the man stops infront of the display. "Commander Shepard. Enter the password to get your free gift."

Shepard sighs a little. "Silence is golden." This kind of stuff just seems to now be with how his past few days have gone since Sara showed up.

"Greetings Commander. Nice to finally meet you." Kasumi says with her normal grin.

Sara didn't pay much attention to Shepard and Kasumi talking as she looks around with Garrus keeping a little close to her. "What's on your mind, Garrus? You seem a little unhappy."

"It's nothing really." The Turian says sighing. "It's just I had hoped things would have changed a little around here, but they haven't. I wouldn't expect you to know not being from here and all."

Sara nods her head a little. "I understand. Looks like we're going to be having a rough time if that's the only way in." A huge bug walks by. "Oh Arceus. What the heck is that?" She points to the bug not even feeling any kind of life from it. It was like a walking emptiness.

"That's a Keeper. They maintain the Citadel." Garrus says not looking to happy at the bug. "Truth is I don't like them at all."

"So you feel that emptiness as well?" The Reshiram asks looking at Garrus. "It's got no soul to speak of, and that pack is just plugged into the back of its head." She points out as it walks by again taking some metal. Sara points right to the cable as it passes. "See?"

Garrus blinks seeing it. "Spirits. I never even saw that till you pointed it out. So they're not alive really? Hmmm, I'll have to be sure to tell Shepard about it."

"Well hey there." A voice says to Sara's right making them both look. "Nice to meet you both."

Shepard walks over half grinning. "Meet Kasumi Goto is our newest member, and thief."

"I'm Sara, and I'm sure you've been told who and what his two friends are?" The Reshiram asks seeing Thor on the thief's shoulder. "Thor seems to like you."

Goto just grins looking at Sara's face. "He gave me the quick rundown. I've got to say it's weird but fun."

"We better get moving, Shepard. Before someone tries to ask too much about some of the people here." Garrus points out as the woman at a desk near the door is starting to eye them. He could tell it was aimed more at Sara then Lara or Thor.

"Good idea, Garrus. I don't want trouble before we meet Anderson." He leads the group to the door and they walk in. A scan starts as the group stands there. "How you holding up so far Sara?"

"Fine. Just nervous I guess." She says hiding her shock at seeing a Keeper in person. At least in the game it was clear what they are but she just wasn't ready for the shock of seeing it so hollow. An alarm goes off and the sound of the door locking behind them makes the Reshiram girl growl. "Till this happened of course."

"I just know they'd say something about our weapons." Garrus mutters keeping calm. "Sara relax already please. Your growling isn't helping."

"Sorry. Reflex and all that stuff." Sara mutters blushing a little about her actions.

"I swear to god I didn't touch anything." Kasumi says quickly making Sara giggle a little bit.

The Turian that's running the scan on Shepard has the doors locked. "Shut it down." He says over the communication line. "Wait what? But I.." Whoever he's talking to on the other end seems to have other ideas about either the scanner or Shepard. "Alright. Sorry about that, but are scans say that you were well, Dead."

Shepard just shrugs it off. "I was listed Missing in Action a few years ago."

"If you'd talk to my captain he'll get you reinstated in the system." The guard them looks at Sara, Thor, and Lara in a little bit of awe. "Maybe help these, huh, beings as will."

Lara smiles a little. "_That would be most kind, sir. Thank you._"

"Will wonders of the galaxy ever stop?" The guard chuckles opening the door for them. "Welcome to the Citadel. Just no mind reading please."

Lara chuckles as she walks by. "_I'll make sure not too."_

As the group steps out they hear the captain telling one of his workers to make someone scream a little. Sara started to like this guy already and even more seeing just who it is.

"If you're worried about being reported I can take care of it." Bailey says loudly as Shepard steps up to talk with him.

"No sir. I can take care of it." A human female says as she gets up and heads to the cells just to the left of the door that Shepard's group had just come through.

Bailey looks up at Shepard. "Yes? I see the problem Commander Shepard. My console says you're dead."

"You're not worried about me being an imposter?" The Commander asks.

"We've got the best scanning equipment in the galaxy. We can even get the DNA from skin flacks. Hell, if you have unregistered gene mods, they can even figure those out." Captain Bailey says in a level voice.

Sara only pays half a mind to the two men talking as she looks around the small C-sec area. A few of the officers there look up from their work to see some of the beings with Shepard. She looks back as Bailey finishes helping the Commander, but is looking right at her. "Uh, yes?"

"Never seen someone like you before, or that gear." Bailey says waving Sara to step up. "You with the Commander here, miss?"

"Yes I am and my names Sara Denova." She grins as Bailey's fingers are a blur on his console. "You sure you won't get in trouble for helping us like this? I'd hate to see a good man like you in deep trouble because of helping us."

"I just need your age and specie to get this done for you. Also you don't need to worry about me." Bailey looks at Sara with a soft grin. "I'm a tough old man."

Sara chuckles at him. "Alright, Captain. My specie is Reshiram. R-E-S-H-I-R-A-M. I'm sixteen years old."

Someone in the back spits out their drink, and Bailey just looks at Sara. "Damn. I'd hate to see your parents then. Well in any case here you go." He hands Sara an Omni-tool. "I see you don't have one and this will also work as your ID. One more thing Commander." He looks at Shepard this time with a slight frown. "I hope you don't plan on taking her into anything dangerous."

"No I don't. Right now I'm still thinking if it's even safe for her to stay with me." The Commander says making Sara look at him a little hurt. "I can't talk much about it here. I'm going to see if someone can help keep her safe here is all."

"Come on, Shepard." Sara says looking at him. "Being on the Normandy is the only safe place in the galaxy, and you know it."

"Let's talk about it on the way." Shepard says nodding to Bailey. "But I'm hoping I don't have to bring you along beyond here."

Bailey just shakes his head. "I think you're going to find it hard to talk a teenager out of something, Commander. Though looking at what she's got on her back as weapons go. I'd be more worried about the guy picking the fight with her around."

This gets a few laughs few the people there and Shepard does see Bailey's point. "Alright, alright. But it has to be her call on this. We'll talk later, Bailey."

"I should hope so. It's nice to have someone else to talk to that understands the crap that we deal with." Bailey chuckles as the group moves on to the sky cars.

* * *

Shepard has Sara join him in one with Garrus and has Kasumi take another with Lara and Thor. As they fly to the Presidium the Commander looks to Sara. "I take it someone told you this is most likely a suicide mission we're on? I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to get off here where you would be safer."

"Shepard, I'm not going to let the man that showed me kindness by letting me on to his ship in the middle of an asteroid field go into hell's gate alone." Sara says turning to look at him. "I can do more than just give you gun blueprints and a few laughs. I've yet to even show how I fight, and what I can really do." She shifts in her seat trying to stay comfy even with a tail. "Besides I still have a big gun to put in the Normandy that'll make Garrus here drool. Can't miss out on that."

Garrus chuckles shaking his head. "Besides, Commander. We all know it's really isn't safe here and I've got this feeling we're better off with her."

"She's just to young to be in this kind of fight is all." Shepard sighs. "You going to be okay taking orders from me in the field, Sara? I don't need any hot-dogging in my team, or a dead kid on my hands."

Sara grins a little fitting the Omni-tool into her left gauntlet of her armor. "Unlike the shields you use with your armor. Mine are plasma based so it'll take more to put them down, and the plating is high grade, light weight titanium. It'll take a hit or twenty."

Both Garrus and Shepard look to the back seat where Sara is in shock. "Holy shit! How can you even move in that stuff?" Shepard asks now not so worried about her, but like Bailey said, the other guy in the fight.

"I said light weight. The whole suit comes in at about twenty pounds." Sara says now getting her new Omni-tool to work. "This thing has a blade function? I may have something better I can give the team. Good news is I found the stuff needed to make the gun. Well my friend here did anyway."

Jorge and Buck appear in hologram form. "Seeing as how you've got EDI, and we're not on the ship filled with bugs. Let me show you my AI friends here. This big guy is Jorge my sister's AI partner. She won't let me go to the cave without him."  
"Sir." Jorge says nodding his head. "Pleasure is mine, and I hope to be of help somehow."

"My partner here is Buck." Sara says as Garrus reach out and lightly pokes the hologram.

"Hey. At least buy me a drink first buddy." Buck jokes making the Turian back off.

"How does your suit even hold them? EDI needs a room for just her own hardware." Garrus asks as Jorge disappears.

Sara pulls a chip from the back of her armor near her neck. "With this data crystal. It's got enough room for EDI or a smart AI like Jorge. When we get back I'll make a modification to your armor if you like Shepard. It'll let you have one of them along in a fight."

"Not sure I'm ready for that just yet." Shepard says as Sara puts the chip back in. He sees a plate slide up in her neck. "It goes into your neck?"

"No it doesn't." Sara states pulling up a hologram of her armor. "There's just a slot there and the plate slide up to protect it is all. My body heat would damage the chip if it was implanted."

Garrus looks to be in thought. "I see why you waited to tell us like this, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to trust an AI just yet. No offence you two."

"None taken, Garrus." Jorge says showing back up. "I hope we can work together sometime. You kind of remind me of a few teammates of mine."

The Turian get back in his seat with a sigh. "You'll have to tell me about it sometime. Smart AIs and chips made of crystal? Shepard I strongly vote in favor of her staying now more than ever."

The human just grunts thinking as he also gets back in his seat. Commander Shepard wasn't sure what to think of Sara now, but it was much clearer what she could bring to the team. "I'll want a long talk with you after we're done with the Council."

"I understand Shepard. I really do." Sara says looking out the window. "Think they've got any ice cream here?"

Once again Sara's words get chuckles from the two males in the front seats of the car. As they near the Presidium the AIs go back into Sara's armor and keep quiet. They group meets up and head to find Councilor Anderson. But unknown to them there was a bug in the car, and the Shadow Broker now has eyes on Sara for her tech.

* * *

To say the Council was thick headed would be to nice in Sara's mind. She's looking out over the bridge ways below Anderson's office, and the many different specie walking on them. "Man this place is lovely." She whispers.

It wasn't easy for Sara not to yell at the three using a holographic link to talk to them instead of being there in person. But she was holding her tongue all the same hoping they wouldn't ask about her. No luck there as the Council wants to know about her.

The Salarian Councilor Valern is the first to speak up about the dragon girl. "_Commander if you don't mind explaining about your odd friend over there. I'd like to know what she is._"

"Her name's Sara Denova and we found her by chance." Shepard wasn't about to give up to much information to the Council as to how he got her. "She's already been a help with a few weapons and equipment upgrades my team will need."

"_Yes, but what is she?_" The turian Councilor Sparatus asks. "_There's nothing like her in the records till just little while ago._"

"I'm a Reshiram and that's all I'm saying to you." Sara states to the council. "Unless you've got the honor to come and see me face to face, councilors. There's nothing to talk about." She doesn't even move to face them enjoying her people watching.

The asari Tevos frowns at Sara's action. "_We are not your enemies, Miss Denova. I would hope that you'd be a little more open with this being a first contact with your people. We only mean to…_" A growl cuts her off.

"Like what you did to the Quarion people?" Sara snarls not hiding her hate for what happened. "No thanks. My people don't need your help, because we'll do as we please in our own growth. Even now you could be helping them instead you keeping them in their ships. I see no reason to be nice about it." During this small speech she had walked over and bearded her fangs at the Council in anger. "Or are you going to use something like the genophange to put us near extinction? I don't see any reason at all to trust the three of you till I see a change for the better with those that you already know!" She turns and walks off to try calming down.

"_I see someone has been doing research while here._" Valern says a little shaken. "_I just hope her people aren't all as temperamental about things. I'm a little surprised she didn't chew us out about Relay 314._"

Sara laughed. "Sure you want me to get into that one?"

"_I've had enough scares for one day._" Sparatus says already knowing where it would go. "_In any case I see you've got your hands full with her already, and these other creatures._"

"Creatures? At least act like you've got a brain you prideful bastard!" Sara snaps off making everyone jump back from her. "That kind of tone would have gotten you killed by those less tempered then me and that's saying something! The only turian that's got any honor thus far is Garrus!"

"Oh my world for a recorder right now." Garrus chuckles softly. For him it was nice to see the Council scared of someone, and to top it off a teenager at that. "

Tevos glares at the turian. "_I think being might be the best word for them from now on. However that's for a later time. Commander good luck out there on your mission._" With that Tevos closes the line so fast you could have heard a sonic boom.

Anderson is just chuckling looking at Sara. "My god Sara. You've got guts ripping into the Council like you did, but I think you've got them thinking with that tempura of yours."

"Sorry you had to see that, but I can't stand how they think it's okay to just act like they're so high and mighty." Sara sighs rubbing her forehead. "Let's see them try that with some other people from home that are wiser then me in the politics."

"Just as long a snarling isn't the normal way of doing things. It'll be something to see." Anderson says just as Unida walks in.

"Alright, Anderson." Unida coughs a little. "Let's get this meeting underway." He then sees the Commander. "Shepard? You're alive?"

Sara just couldn't help herself. "Geez, you don't need to sound so happy to see him."

"Who do you…Oh my god!" He says looking to Sara and then up to her face. "A dragon!" To everyone surprise Unida runs and jumps over the nearby desk and hides behind it.

"Well that wasn't what I thought would happen." Garrus says looking over the desk. "I have to say I didn't think he know how to clear a desk like that."

"Shut up and get me an ice pack would you?" Unida groans from the floor getting a good laugh from everyone. Sara helps Unida up chuckling as Shepard and Anderson talk for a bit about how things are going.

Across the way one of the Specters is watching the events under orders from the Council, but Jondum Bau the salarian found it to be more interesting then trouble like other missions. "Here I thought this was going to be a hard thing to do, but I have to say this girl could be a great Specter if things work out. Not often you hear of someone that'll scare the Council or Unida in one day." He chuckles watching Shepard's group talk for a while. "Hmmm. Kasumi Goto is there also. I wonder why?"

* * *

Jondum shadows the small group as they go around the wards getting supplies, putting Khalisah al-Jilani in her place honoring the fallen in the attack two years ago, telling a krogan there are no fish in the water, and other stuff. By this time Shepard let Sara and Garrus go off to look for some more things they might need. So Jondum follows the pair though he wished Shepard had stayed with her instead, but he did see he wasn't the only one keeping an eye on Sara Denova. It was starting to look like another party wanted in on the action, and the first thought for the Specter was The Shadow Broker.

Sara and Garrus went down to level twenty six to find more medi-gel to make a new kind for Sara. Chakwas sent word asking if they could because the test just finished back in the medical bay. "Sure thing, Doctor. We're near Sirta Foundation now, so we can do that." Sara says passing the ramen stand. "How much do you need?"

"_At least two dozen units if not more._" Dr. Chakwas says over the Omni-tool. "_The more the better I can keep you alive with. Just don't get into trouble with Garrus, and make sure he doesn't start any."_

"Very funny, Doctor." Garrus says amused. "We'll get you the medi-gel."

"We'll see back on the ship." Sara says before closing the line. "A bit motherly isn't she?"

"Yeah but she the best doctor in the galaxy. I mean she patched me face up after all." Garrus chuckles as they walk into the place the order for Chakwas. The tender behind the counter says they can get the gel from the warehouse next door and that she'll tell the guard they're cleared. Even going so far as to hand Garrus a data pad to help them, but as them walk out he looks over the pad. "Odd. I wonder why they're letting us in to get the medi-gel?"

Sara looks around feeling someone watching them. "It won't hurt to be ready. I've got a feeling we're being watched, and followed."

"After that stun with the Council I'd bet on someone watching us." Garrus says showing the pad to the guard. "Let's just hope it's nothing."

They walk down the stairs to the warehouse keeping an eye open for trouble as they enter. A small group of Blue Suns jump from behind the crates as the door close. "Hands up nice and slow. We're here for the dragon."

"Funny how it's always the one wearing the mask that says stuff like that." Sara mutters her eyes glowing blue and the weapons being pointed at them taken from the mercs. "So who sent you and why?"

One of the mercs pulled a shotgun and fires. Quickly Sara pulls Garrus to the side out of the shots path. The turian in turn pulls out his assault rifle and fires. "Shit! Now what?" He says as they are outnumbered six to one.

"We kill them that's what!" Sara shouts pulling her Lancer off her back and firing. In the first few rounds being fired two Blue Suns are dead from the large round ripping through their shields and bodies. "Oh come on people. Those aren't shields at all. It's tissue paper." She keeps firing with Garrus backing her up, and ripping the mercs faster than they can get to cover.

"Damn I need that gun." Garrus laughs getting a head shot on a batarian trying to get a shot off with a heavy pistol. "It's cutting them down fast, and hard!" He points to a few crates and Sara pulls them over for cover.

Jondum was watching from the sideline by means of the other doors and had also killed a heavy gunner to help the two out. He also wanted to know where she got the old cartridge user. It was making mulch of the Suns, and her shields could take a beating too. More Blue Suns rushed in from the door across from him but even they couldn't hold up for long.

Sara changed magazines in her Lancer as the Suns backed off. "Someone still pissed at you Garrus?" She joked looking to the door on the left to see if the mercs would regroup and return. Looking down at one Blue Sun human, the Reshiram grins seeing he's alive and holding his leg. "We've got a live one here. Also Specter you can come out now."

Jondum steps out of the doorway on the right gun in hand watching the bodies for any more living mercs. "When did you know?"

"After we started to walk to the warehouse door." Sara says kneeling down gunning the guns away from the Sun who was to busy trying to stop the bleeding. "You kind of stand out near a ramen shop."

"I'll remember that next time." Jondum says smiling. "Now then what about this one?"

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I don't get paid to bleed out like this. Way won't my medi-gel work?" The Sun says before looking up, and right at Sara's Lancer. "SHIT!"

"Yeah you're in it alright. Who sent you and maybe we'll let C-sec help you." Sara says just as Bailey joins them with a team.

"You can't do anything to me, freak." The Sun spits out before Jondum grabs him by the neck.

"But I can as Specter. So start talking." The salarian says pointing his gun at the mercs other leg.

Bailey just has his man start checking the place out. "He's right, and I'd be happy to say that you were found dead like the rest. So start talking." He grins at the merc. He may not like the Specters but he doesn't mind letting them help clean things up a little. To him they do get the job done, and Jondum is one of the few he will trust.

"Th-the Shadow Broker hired us to garb the freak that's all. You happy now?!" The Sun says now freaking out, and only more so when Sara starts the chainsaw on her lancer. "I swear it! That's all I know!"

She turns the saw off. "Shepard isn't going to be too happy with us, Garrus." Sara says putting her Lancer on her back.

"Nah, if anything he'll be a little mad on himself. But we won't let him be right?" Garrus says as a few C-sec drags the Sun off. "Think I can use those shields of your too?"

"The whole team is getting them, Garrus. I want the fight to be in our favor." The Reshiram states as Bailey joins them with Jondum. "So what's the word gentleman?"

"It'll take a little bit, but you both can leave once Shepard picks you up." Bailey says smirking. "Any chance of us getting a few of those old guns of yours? Might help out in making the crime rate drop."

* * *

About three hours later the Normandy leaves the Citadel with the new medi-gel being made in the medical bay. Sara had to talk Bailey out of the Lancer for fear the Broker would get the plans, but it being a cartridge based weapon most wouldn't have wanted it anyway. Shepard wasn't happy even after learning that the cab was bugged. Bailey was all over it already and that was something good. Also he didn't get to meet the Specter that was watching Sara, but thankful that Garrus reports he was getting the Council off Sara's case. Right now he was trying to relax by building a model in his cabin. A beeping from the door makes him stop. "Come in."

Sara walks in as the door opens for her. "I thought I'd come up to check on you, Shepard." She says seeing the model he was working on. "You know they would have tried even if you and I were together, right?"

"Yeah I know." Shepard sighs putting his tools down. "Doesn't make me feel any better knowing they jumped both you and Garrus. He did say you had no trouble taking them down. Mind telling me why?"

"I've had people try to kidnap me before. Being what I am makes my rare in places like Kanto." Sara says frowning. "I've had no trouble with killing my kidnappers because of the people that would hire them. It's not something I'd like to talk any more about."

Shepard was silent for a long time before standing up. "Alright. Looks like you also past one test, and that's how much you trust me. Check you gear because the next one is when we pick up a krogan named Okeer."

Sara Grins. "You're new gun should be ready by then as well, Shepard." She leaves the cabin and Shepard sits down getting back to his model. Both feeling a little better about what has happened, and for Shepard one more reason to protect his crew.


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech" normal human/translation

"_Speech_" telepathy and communication

"**Speech**" pokemon speaking

* * *

Chapter 3

Kicking it up a Grunt

Sara is busy checking her armor over in the armory as Jacob finishes a third Lancer. He's very pleased with how easy it went together, and grins giving the motor a good revving on the chainsaw before putting it aside to start the next one. "Man, if we only our guns fired rounds like this baby does, or even your shields. Then the Collectors wouldn't stand a chance." He said grinning but sighs. "How are you doing by the way?"

"I feel insulted that those guys used cheap shielding like that." Sara said putting her armor on the table to check the shield. "Somebody wanted to test my guns, and thought I was also a joke. Just because I use cartridge rounds doesn't mean they don't hurt."

"I hear that." Garrus says walking into the room. "I saw the holes in those guys after you finished firing. Jacob I'll be taking one of those Lancers from now on." Jacob chuckles handing the turian the finished rifle to look over. He then looks to Sara seeing her taking a plate off her armor. "I've been thinking about something since the attack on us. Sara, could I maybe use your sniper rifle on the next mission?"

"Garrus I think I can do one better." The Reshiram says stepping over to the other table and pulling the cloth off a sniper rifle. Another SRS99 colored to match the turian's armor. "I hope you don't mind the coloring."

Garrus just gives a turian grin seeing the weapon. "It's prefect and thanks. Even a bunch of magazines for it too, but these seem different."

"Like mine those are eight round magazines not four like normal." Sara says putting the plating back on her armor. "The shields of the enemy shouldn't even slow this one down. I hope at least." She puts a set of shades in a slot on her armor to link it. "And with this I can start using my other attacks other than Psychic."

Jacob looks over and grabs a rag to wipe his hands. "Shades? Really Sara a set of shades?"

She just grins as the upload finishes and she takes them to put on. "Battle shades that link to my armor so I know where others are, and my shield levels." She slides them on and the HUD comes up with a motion tracker in the lower left of her left eye, and along the top a bar that shows the shield. "It works a lot like the eye piece Garrus and Shepard both wear."

"Makes since really, and they do look good." Jacob says looking at the shield units Sara starts placing out from a small bag. "What are those you got, and where did you keep them?"

"Ever play Elder Scrolls? My bag here works in the same way. Magic." She chuckles handing one of the shield units to Jacob and another to Garrus. "Here you guys go. It's the plasma shield that I use in a nice package that should fit in place of your current shields."

Garrus takes it and looks it over. "Nice. Very nice indeed, Sara." He goes over to the other table to start fitting it to his armor. "Oh hey I found a bonus and if I'm right." The hum of both shields work together is heard as he does a system check. "They work as one."

"Nice, but I'm going to stay with my setup here." Sara states putting her armor back on, and locking her weapons in place. "Still a few tricks I've yet to show you boys."

The speakers click as a ship wide announcement is made by Kelly Chambers. "With the long flight ahead of us, and because the Commander wants us to relax some. We're going to have a movie night starting with The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, The Scorpion King, and The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. I hope you all enjoy the movies."

Sara starts to chuckle as she hears the movie names. "I wonder how different they'll be from the one's I know from home."

* * *

As the movie night moves along with movies and popcorn on the crew deck of the Normandy. Shepard didn't see Sara among the crew there, nor had anyone seen her come in. He started to wonder where she was when Garrus and Jacob pointed out she was still in the armory working on something for him. With a sigh he gets out of his chair to go get the dragon girl out of the armory and have her relax.

Meanwhile in the armory the Reshiram girl is busy making a new pair of gauntlets for the Commander that she hopes he'll like. These gauntlets have a hard light shield that will work even when the Omni-tool isn't online, and a set of claws that match to the human X-men Wolverine for those up close moments. However EDI wasn't being help at the moment. "Don't you have something better to do then bother me, EDI?"

"I am able to do many things at once, Ms. Denova." The AI says over the speakers. "The Commander doesn't need anything like claws in a fight, because the enemy doesn't get close enough for hand to hand combat. It is a waste of time as battles are won from afar." EDI's voice never even leaves its flat tone as she told Sara this even with a huff from the dragoness.

"Sorry but I'm still putting these together for him. In a fight that can change in seconds and the Omni-blade just doesn't have the lasting power." She shots back having being in many fights at her school as part of the combat training there. "I can deal with things better than the others because it's part of the school lessons. Besides it's also a good idea to have an ace up your sleeve." Sara chuckles as she tests the blades and they work perfectly. Three sliver blades a foot long spring from between the knuckles of the glove on the gauntlet. "I think they're ready."

"Good then you can go watch the movie." Shepard says making the teenage dragon jump. "Also I'll be wearing them on the next mission to pick up the Okeer. Might be nice to have something to make sure a krogan thinks twice and like Sara here said EDI." He picks up the new gauntlet and puts it on liking the weight. "A fight can change in seconds, and I never could trust that weak blade on the omni-tool." He turns on the light shield with it taking a buckler size on his arm. "This is nice. Can it go SWAT shield size?"

"Yes it can but I didn't want it to mess up your aim firing a weapon." Sara says getting the left gauntlet working for the Commander to try on. "I told you so EDI."

"I'll make a note of this for later, Sara." EDI says making the Reshiram raise an eye ridge. "It would seem I don't have the understanding of ground combat as I should."

Shepard just shrugs his shoulders as Sara helps him get the other armor piece on. "You are built into a ship so it's understandable that you won't understand. I'll see if we can get you some data to help with that." He makes a fist and the claws snap out on his left hand between the knuckles. "Oh yeah I'm going to like these a lot."

"Hold still some and I'll have them fitted to you better." Sara says working with some smaller tools to fine tune the systems in the gauntlet to make them work even better for Shepard.

After about half an hour of tuning, fitting, and adding things to the gauntlets. Shepard and Sara finished the new weapon for the Commander. "You're sure it was really needed to add the Burning Finger to them, Shepard?" Sara asks trying not to laugh. "I mean really its overkill."

"Nah, I think it's just perfect really. Last time I was grabbed by someone I really could have used it or the claws." Shepard says grinning as his gloves glow red. "I may also not have the room needed to put the claws to use, so this is back up for them."

Sara just laughs trying to not think of the Commander yelling "Burning Finger!" in the middle of a fight, and failing at it. "Just don't go Gundam fan on us out there okay?"

"This hand of mine is burning red." Shepard starts before laughing with Sara about the whole thing. He turns off the gauntlets and puts them on the table. "Come on you're missing out on some great movies."

She just follows him chuckling the whole way to the crew deck and let's herself relax some for once. However one other wasn't as sure about something as Kasumi was going through her things in her room on the portside and starts looking through her manga collection. "I know I've seen something like her but where was it? Maybe the DS games, or….Wait that might be it!" The Master Thief pulls out one of her favorite games along with her 3DS XL. The game is Pokemon Black and Black 2. "I just hope I'm wrong about all this. I really do hope so, or it's going to be trouble."

* * *

It is still another day before making it to get Okeer for the team and Sara was getting antsy to do something. She's already made the upgrades for Shepard's armor from the new claw gauntlets to semi motored joints to boost his strength. Now she just needed to do something to kill time, and with that the Reshiram girl heads to the hanger to work more on her attacks. Setting a few empty boxes up and braiding her hair to keep it out of the way. She starts doing warm up stretches to make sure her body is ready for the battle practice ahead.

Zaeed watches the dragoness as she gets to warming up and shakes his head. "What the bloody hell are you up to, kid?" He's eyes widen seeing a ball of silver light form in her hands. "I'll be damn. Hey EDI! Tell Shepard I need him to see something down here would you."

"I have already informed him of Sara's actions." The AI says also making sure to record what is going on in the hanger. "My scans still show no element zero in her body at all. It seems she can….Oh my." At this moment Sara let the attack fly and half blast, half crash a box. "I cannot tell what kind of power that is."

In the hanger Sara growls at the Shadow Ball she let fly. Ever since she awoke to her shaman gifts some of her attacks haven't been the same. Her Shadow Ball being one as its color changed to silver along with her Shadow Claw, but another problem came along with it. Controlling the power of the attack again, so it has been like learning the attacks all over again. "Damn it. I know I'd have trouble but that's worse than I thought it would be. Good thing I'm doing this now." She forms another silver globe of ghostly power. "Once more with feeling this time." This time she vaporizes the box. "Yes!"

By now Shepard has joined Zaeed on the Engineering deck by the windows that overlook the hanger. "I was wondering what all else she had, but I never thought it would be that!" He was shocked to see two more boxes just get crashed. "What do you make of what she's doing, Zaeed?"

The old bounty hunter sighs watching the young dragon girl. "If I had to make any kind of a guess about what she's doing, Shepard. I think its power control for that attack or whatever." He chuckles seeing Sara set up another set of empty boxes. "I hope we see something else, because I think she's just getting warmed up."

Both men watch as the Reshiram works more with her attack for about an hour before moving on to another attack. For Sara this wasn't a problem as box after empty box is now ripped by her Shadow Claw (also silver in color), and then her claws glow blue for her Dragon Claw. The claw crashing of the boxes goes on with Sara now changing between claw attacks to make sure she's ready to go for anything. Of course by now most of the crew was watching her either from the third deck or video feed.

Lawson was one of those watching from her room in full on shock of the girl. It was when Sara rips a box apart by just looking at it does she realize just how out of her league Sara's power is. "I'm almost afraid of seeing what she'll do to a body." Miranda mutters writing a report on Sara for The Illusive Man, and prays he has something to keep her under their control.

In the hanger again with Sara it's a sight to be seen as she rips another box to pieces with a Hyper Voice attack, and hears clapping from behind her. "Huh? Oh boy." She chuckles seeing the small crowd in the windows and at the elevator clapping. "How long have you been there, Shepard?"

The Commander had gone down to the hanger to see if he could get a feel for Sara's attacks, but instead he just found it more impressive. "For about as long as you've been working with that silver globe attack."

"My Shadow Ball you mean, Shepard?" Sara asks rubbing her claws together. "I'm still making my way through my attacks, but I'm a little worried about my Blue Flare, Flamethrower, Fusion Flare, Dragonbreath, and Dragon Pulse in here. I don't want to melt the floor after all." She starts picking up pieces of the boxes with Psychic. "I'll give you a list of my attacks after I clean the hanger up."

Shepard just shakes his head. "Do all your people do stuff like that?"

"Yes, and the three you have been given are just as skilled." Sara points out making Shepard blink in surprise. "Go and ask them. I'm also sure they'd love to get some practice in as well."

"I'll do that, and you better have that list for me." He says turning to leave. "But next time if you need to practice like that again. Let me know and I'll have something other than boxes for you to use. Okay, Sara?"

The Reshiram grins a little putting the scrap into a few of the boxes for easier removal later. "I will but I need a target that has mass to it, and not a hologram like what Garrus told me about. I've got to see the damage to know if I'm using too much power."

"Got it and I'll get something for you to use those other attacks now." Shepard says walking off grinning. "Just as long as no-one loses an eyebrow of course."

Sara laughs putting the rest of the boxes away glad to have her cabin fever treated by training, and Shepard's parting shot about her attacks. "Of course I'll be careful with my fire, Commander." She then does some stretches again to relax herself and leaves the hanger herself.

* * *

Sara sighs seeing the shower in the ladies restroom. "You have got to be joking. That's not a shower at all." She turns on her heel and goes right into her room. "I'm going to have to have one built is all. Man that just out right sucks."

"Why would it suck?" Kasumi asks making Sara jump. "Sorry if I startled Sara, but I've got a few thing to ask you. Like how is it you're an anthromorph pokemon and a legendary Reshiram at that?" She shows Sara her DS and on the screen is the game pokedex entry of her specie.

Sara looks at the screen and back at the thief. "It's just how my world works is all. You'd have to ask Arceus about us morphs okay. I'm sure it would be fun for you to even try, and before you ask. No we don't have trainers at all."

"So you're the trainer then? I mean looking at how your Espeon there is I'm sure lots of people would think that." Kasumi says pointing to Eva on the bed. "Or you guys don't have trainer journeys is all?"

Eva looks over at the human female and sighs. "With school, jobs, and life I would find it really hard to even make time for a trainer journey. Not that it would hurt for some people back home."

"She can talk? Well it's better than the meowth from the anime." Kasumi says grinning. "So you think I should tell Shep?"

"It'll have to be somewhere other than the ship, or my room Kasumi." Sara states and then looks right at the thief. "Also don't ever just appear in my room like that! It's bad enough when my friend Sade does that to me, and I'm really worried about my friends back home now." She sits down on the edge of her bed looking a little home sick. Thinking of all her friends back home being worried about her.

Kasumi sits next to her. "Hey I'm sure they're doing just fine. Just try not to worry about them for now." She pats Sara's arm. "Besides, you've got me, Shepard, Garrus, and a few others here. I'm sure it'll be fine. Well other than this mission we're on of course."

Sara chuckles a little. "Thanks Kasumi. Now give me my crystal chip back please." She grins looking at the Master Thief.

"Well I do have to keep my skills sharp, but I've never had anyone catch me that quickly before." Kasumi giggles handing over the chip to her new friend.

* * *

That afternoon was a little quieter as Sara just wonders around the ship and sees what's going on. As for Commander Shepard it is also the same as he too walks around his ship. On the crew deck he spots Kasumi dropping a bag infront of Miranda's door. "Let me guess, Kasumi. More bugs to bug Miranda?" He chuckles seeing the grin on the thief's faces.

"Yup, and also I was wondering if you got time to talk." She says crossing her arms still grinning. "It's the other reason I cleared out the bugs in my room. Come on, Shep."

"What's this about?" He asks following Kasumi to her room on the port side, and sees the things she has there. "Well besides the nice taste in artwork and the like."

"Well thank you, Commander. But it's not about that at all." She sits on the couch and hold up her DS. "Ever hear of a game called Pokemon, Shepard? Nice kids game that lets you take on huge challenges and has these creatures that can do amazing things."

Shepard arches an eyebrow. "Not really. Sounds kind of fun, but what's this got to do with our talk?"

"Have a look at this. Remind you of someone we know?" Kasumi shows him the same entry in the pokedex she showed Sara.

"I'll be damned." The Commander says taking the hand held game from Kasumi. "This is Sara?"

"A feral Reshiram but yup that's her specie. Just how did you find her?" Kasumi ask leaning forward.

Shepard tells her of the short trip and finding of Sara. He also tells her about his dream and the meeting of Reshiram. Though it all Kasumi listens and thinks before grinning. "Sounds to me like we're going to be having a lot of fun on this mission now, but just don't tell Miranda I said that or she'll go batty."

"I think it's a little late for that." Shepard chuckles handing the game system back to Kasumi. "Rupert is already going nuts making food with Lara's help."

"Just what did we get anyway?" The Master Thief asks wondering about all the food they got.

"Enough food to give the crew some real meals for a change, and I wasn't sure if military grade was going to be enough for the pokemon. Both morph and feral alike." Shepard grins seeing the look on Kasumi's face. "Yes, I'm wondering if there are others like Sara lost in our galaxy."

"I hope not. I don't think anyone is ready for that can of worms." Kasumi sighs getting up. "Well let's see just what's cooking with that lovely Lucario of yours."

"I think she was going to help with a steak dinner today." Shepard says grinning as they head back out to get lunch.

* * *

The afternoon was just relaxing as Eva was with Joker at the cockpit translating for Nightshade. When a signal was picked up by EDI and Jeff sighs. "Here we go again girls." He says going through the motions of tracking it and if it's going to be trouble.

"**Oh great it's just what I always wanted.**" Nightshade joked with Eva telling Joker what she said.

"You and me both, Nightshade." Jeff chuckles sending word to Shepard and Sara. In case it was something from her world, or someone. "EDI I need to know if there's any kind of energy like when Sara showed up around."

"I'm not getting anything at this time, Joker. However there does seem to be someone talking on an open channel again." EDI says with a slight hint of humor.

Sara walks up behind the small group talking with EDI. "So let's hear it then, EDI."

"Thinking it's someone you know?" Shepard asks grinning as the voice comes over the speaker.

"SARA! SOMEBODY! HEEELLLP!" The clearly panicked female voice yells making everyone fall over in shock. "I'm not a happy Zoroark right now!"

"Nina!? Joker get to her now!" Sara says getting up. "How the hell did you get here girl?"

"I went to find you in the cave and I got pulled through another rift in another part of the cave that's how! I've been floating out here for like a day, and I'm scared." Nina says it sounded like she about to cry. "Please come and get me."

"Hang on kiddo. The Normandy is on the way now." Joker says having the ship turn to where Nina's signal is coming from and basically flooring it.

In a few minutes they got to the girl and Shepard was suited up. Sara locks her helmet on and does a full check on her thruster units. Shepard was doing the same as Dr. Chakwas was waiting with Gale and Mordin in case things want bad fast. Miranda was also there once again being an Ice Queen again.

"I'm sure we can get something of use off even damaged armor." Miranda says over a comm link to TIM (The Illusive Man). She picked the wrong time to be talking with him as a growl makes her turn around.

"Miranda if you don't shut up I will snap you neck!" Sara snaps as the airlock opens and Shepard steps in. "I'm saving my friend and if you even try to do something. Anything it'll be your last act as a living being. CLEAR!?"

Miranda gulps seeing her face reflected in Sara's visor. "Very clear."

TIM takes a slip of his drink. "_We'll talk more about this later, Miranda_." He cuts the link.

Sara stomps into the airlock and gets ready to step out. "So you ready for this, Shepard? Nina will be very scared and might freak a little seeing you."

"I'm sure she'll calm down once she knows it's you. That's way I'm having you go near her first." The Commander says as the outer door opens and they float out.

Nina's armor makes Shepard wonder more about Sara's world as what she's wearing is a lot like N7 armor, but more smooth like Sara's armor in most ways. The scared girl tries to swim to the white armored dragoness as Sara just floats closer for her to grab hold. "You're okay now, Nina. I'm Commander Shepard."

They start heading back as Nina sniffles. "N-Nina Eversoul. It's nice to meet you, Shepard." She whimpers a little as there stand on the floor in the airlock, and the door closes. "Th-that was the stuff of nightmares. It really was." She starts to cry as the inner door opens and they step out. Sara pulls Nina's helmet to show the grey fur face with red high lights on the corners of her mouth and the outer corners of her eyes that also runs along her eyebrow. A mess of red hair with black tip sticking out and hold near the end of the hair is a blue crystal globe. Her blue eyes a little red from her crying. "Thank you."

Sara takes her helmet off and hugs her friend. "You know I'd do anything for my friends, Nina."

"Could you please bring her to medical, Sara? I don't think being away from you would be best right now." Chakwas says as Shepard pats the fox girls shoulder gently. "Though I think the kindness being shown is helping."

"I'll take her.." Miranda was just pushed aside by Sara. "Fine I can take a hint."

Of course Sara was keeping Mordin from asking too much as the Zoroark girl was still scared not being sure about things at the moment. She hugs tightly to Sara as they move to the elevator to go to third deck. In the lift on the way down some movement in Nina's hair makes Sara reach into her mane and pull out another surprise. "How the hell did you even sleep through that Twilight?"

The feral zorua yawns as Sara hands her to Nina. "It's just my thing. Uhm where are we?"

"And here I thought Eva talking was a rare thing." Chakwas says grinning as she also does a scan over the two females. "It's looking like some rest and food is all they need. Nina if I may, how come you have only four fingers?"

"My father's an Umbreon so I got some of his build like my hands." Nina says as the door opens and they walk out. "It's also why my fur is a shade darker than normal."

"Hmm. Interesting and impressive." Mordin says as they enter the medical bay. Rupert walks in with a light snack grinning. "Best not to give her food till we're sure it's safe."

"Mordin she can eat the same foods as me, so it's very safe." Sara says pushing the salarian away from Nina. "Now give her space, and ready the tester for the medi-gal."

Nina pokes the sandwich. "Well this is a little out of the blue."

"Shepard sent word and Lara put it together for you. I'm the ships cook among other jobs, but I thought a friend of Sara's would like a friendly face to welcome her." Rupert says grinning. "Lara's the young lady in there cooking. I believe she's called a Lucario."

"So I'm not the only one that got here then?" Nina asks looking out and seeing the feral Lucario cooking. "Oh wow. That's surprising to see. I guess you all are open minded?"

"I try to be with what the Commander does and who he picks for his team. I've learned that an open mind can let you find some amazing things." He says with a chuckle. "Well I best be out of the way, and you're in the best hand for medical help in the galaxy. I hope you get to feeling better soon." Rupert then leaves Nina holding the plate and sandwich.

Blinking the zoroark girl looks at the food and eats half of it. "Well at least I feel less in knots, and more alive." She lets Twilight eat the rest of the food. "So what now?

"I'll need you to take off your armor please. Sara will be here the whole time." Chakwas says tinting the windows to the medical bay.

Sara steps up and nods her head. "I had to do the same, Nina. It's safe and you're also be sharing my room."

Gulping a little Nina starts to unlock her armor with Sara's help. In a short amount of time the armor is off and Nina is in just her underwear. She sits on the bed and lets Dr. Chakwas scan her again. Sara keeps Mordin away as right now Nina could be very jumpy.

"So Nina how tall are you, and how old?" The doctor asks gently rubbing the zoroark girl's arm. "I see that Sara isn't the only one that takes good care of herself."

"I'm five foot six inches and sixteen years old like Sara here." Nina says feeling calmer around Chakwas. "I guess you guys don't have berries around here do you?"

Sara chuckles. "Not like the ones from home. Sorry Nina."

"I could really use an oran berry right now. Now I wish I had brought my backpack with me." Nina mutters looking mad at herself.

Sara checks over the few things Nina has weapon wise. A full set of kunai knives, throwing stars, and other throwing weapons. One Scattershot, a pair of beam sabers, and a pair of 45 caliber pistols round it out as the armor has plasma shielding like Sara's to help with defense. "Likes like you're weapons are all here, and in working order. It'll be nice to have some to spar with instead of blowing up boxes."

"Nice to know you're keeping up with your training." Nina chuckles standing up as Mordin steps up to look her over. "Personal space isn't something you understand do you?"

"Just wanting a blood sample to make anti-bodies to help with what virus's we have here is all." Mordin says making sure to be gentle taking the blood. "Did same for Sara to keep her safe."

Nina sighs as the salarian walks to the other side of the room to starts working on the blood samples. "Fine but I'm not giving any more blood." She starts putting her gear back on, and Twilight hops to Chakwas' desk. "Twilight you're coming too."

"Aaaww, I was going to stay here to get looked at too." Twilight whines a little as Nina picks her up.

Chakwas just chuckles a little and pets the young zorua. "I'll be doing that later, but for now it's best if you stay with Nina. I get the feeling you're just fine. Also Gale will be with you both till we're sure you're going to be alright."

"_A pair of dark types being watched by a psychic type. This might not work very well."_ Gale says with telepathy with a sigh. "_At least Sara's here to help when I can't."_

"I'm sure that Shepard will want to talk with Nina also." Mordin says looking up from his work. "Welcome aboard."

* * *

Sara gives Nina the tour of the Normandy with Gale following along and passing information to Dr. Chakwas by telepathy in case Nina starts to have trouble. Luckily nothing happens as they move along from talking with Joker to Kenneth and Gabby down on the fourth deck. As they make their way up to the third deck for something to eat and relax as things start to really wear down Nina.

"You doing okay?" Sara asks the yawning zoroark.

"Mmmm. Just really tired is all, Sara." Nina mutters softly as she leans on the reshiram. "I'll eat a little something and then go to bed."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sara says holding the zoroark girl up as they walk around to get some food. "A little meal for us please, Rupert."

Rupert looks up from his cooking and grins seeing the sleepy dark fox. "Would you both like some New England Clam Chowder then? It's fresh off the stove."

"That'll do just fine and a small bowl for Twilight here to please." Nina says letting the zorua sit on the table.

"Sure thing kids, and don't worry about the dishes either." He says scooping the soup into bowls and taking it to the girls. "I'll get them later. Now be careful Twilight it's warm." Rupert puts a small bowl infront of the small dark fox. "I'll get you three some ice tea as well. You be wanting anything Gale?"

"_No thank you, Rupert. I'll be eating with Karin later._" The gardevoir says with a gin before turning to return to the medical bay.

"Damn shame she's not human. Women like her are so hard to find." Rupert says with a sad look. "She reminds me of my wife in a few ways."

Sara grins a little. "You know what, Rupert. I'll bet you'd be a very happy man in our world. I know a few Gardevoir's like Gale that are morphs."

He looks at Sara giving the idea some real thought. "It's a nice offer, but…Will shit I don't see a reason not to give it a shot. I'll be giving it more thought but you've made me a happier man for it. Thank you Sara."

"Happy to be of help, Rupert." Sara says as the man goes back to cooking humming a happy tune.

Nina listens to the whole thing between them and smiles. "I know of the few you're thinking of, Sara. It would be great for him and I know at least one lucario he might like."

"Indeed he's earned the right to have a family again." Shepard says sitting down across from them. "You two planning on anything for the evening?"

"Just getting some sleep after dinner. Why are you asking, Shepard? Troubles on your mind?" Nina asks before eating more soap.

"Kind of, Nina. Are you going to be okay with Sara going on the mission tomorrow?" The Commander asks gently. "If so you could come with us. Truth is I wouldn't mind seeing you both in action."

"I'll be fine, and besides a little showing off is just the thing I need." Nina chuckles a little finishing her soup and looking to Twilight. "It's this one here I'm worried about."

"She'll be with Eva and Joker helping with translations with Nightshade." Sara chuckles. "That absol has become fast friends with Joker. I'd say the ships safer than ever now."

Shepard grins at the girls. "Alright then, but if you start having trouble Nina let someone know. I'm not having you get hurt out there." He looks over to see Lara walking to them from where Garrus stays. "Lara I'd like you to come on the mission as well. Let's see if your aura tracking can help us get the drop on someone for a change."

Lara just grins and bows. "_It would be my pleasure, John. Garrus has also asked to join us. I think he's going big brother on Sara here._"

"Well he's not the only one I'm sure." Shepard says getting up and yawning. "Getting to bed early doesn't sound like a bad idea. Goodnight girls. Rupert I'm hoping for another great breakfast in the morning."

"Oh it'll be one of kings Commander." Rupert chuckles getting the last of the food ready for night shift and starts making sure things are ready for making breakfast. "Just need to get a few things ready. See you in the morning, Commander." He turns to the girls as they get up from the table. "And sweet dreams to you girls."

"Night Rupert." Twilight says as she is picked up by Nina.

Sara and Nina head to the port side room that's Sara's room. The reshiram closes the window's shield, and both girls strip down. They get in the bed and fall asleep with Nina hugging Sara as if to keep her fears away. Sara however just pulls on her shaman skills to help Nina have just good dreams, and makes double sure her scare from being in space alone is lessened.

* * *

Shepard is sitting in his cabin at this time with Garrus, Chakwas and Kasumi. Mordin is also there making a check for bugs as the small group tries to figure out what has happened so far. Nina's armor has started to make the Commander wonder what all the two girls aren't telling him about where they are from and why.

"So is it clear of bugs Mordin?" Shepard asks sitting in one of the arm chairs he added to the room.

"Yes. No bugs of any kind or other means of listening in." Mordin says taking a seat on the couch. "It is safe to talk now."

Garrus is the first to speak up. "Okay Shepard. I'm guessing it's about what Nina was wearing isn't it?"

"It is. Where the hell did she get N7 armor like that?" Shepard says looking really a little worried and a lot mad. "Moreover then that is where are they from really? Kasumi is the only one with an idea and it's just too out there. Even for me right now."

Chakwas sighs shaking her head. "Well they aren't showing any sign of gene modes. In fact I have found nothing to show them to be artificially made in any way, shape, or form." She rubs her temples. "I fear that they truly aren't from our galaxy, Commander."

"I have been doing a little looking, and found references to an old earth game called Halo." Garrus says next leaning back in his chair. "That seems to be where Sara's armor is from, and parts of Nina's armor too."

Mordin gets a shocked look on his face. "I cannot believe I'm saying this, but what if there's a game of us in their world? It would explain the armor Nina wears, yes?"

Shepard blinks as the thought sinks in for him and the others. "That's kind of scary, Mordin. However I don't think there is any other idea that makes sense about the armor and the weapons. What about the time they're from then?"

"Best guess is maybe early twenty first century. But technology wise they could be beyond anything we've seen." Mordin says thinking a little more. "Only way to find out is to ask them. After Nina starts to feel better about being in space of course."

"It does sound like a good idea, and I want you to do one other thing." Shepard says looking grim. "I want you to find a way to spot any more of these rifts. I don't want to find any more surprises like Nina floating in space by just luck."

Mordin nods his head. "Of course Shepard. Well get started once back in lab."

Kasumi grins a little adding her thoughts to the group. "Maybe we'll get a break and the next one will not only be their ride home but a safer way to upgrade the main gun. Don't get me wrong Garrus, but the idea of a true energy weapon on the Normandy just makes me feel better about this mission is all."

"I can't say I blame anyone." Garrus sighs. "However the new cooling system we're going over will let us fire the main gun and not cook the crew is just so simple. Why the hell no one thought of doing a cooling system for the gun before now is beyond me. Also if this gun is a powerful as Sara says. It'll feel less like a suicide mission."

Karin grins. "Indeed it doesn't feel like that at all. I'm hoping things will turn out well for us and those girls."

"I'm hoping for that as well." Shepard says. "I'm still not sure if having a pair of teenagers on broad is a good idea. Sara's already shown she's got no trouble with killing, but what kind of life would lead someone to be like she is?"

"It might be better not to know, Shepard." Kasumi says leaning on the back of his chair. "Might also be best if we wait for a while and ask her that as well. A girl has got the right to a few secrets after all."

Shepard grins shaking his head at Kasumi's words. "Alright, Kasumi. I just hope the rest of the team I'm getting is as open minded about working with Sara and Nina. Now go get some rest everyone. Tomorrow we're picking up Okeer."

* * *

The following morning wasn't without it's weirdness of course. One of them being Shepard waking up to find Lara snuggled up to him in her sleep. How she moved from the couch to his bed without waking him was beyond him. Thor however was still sleeping in the arm chair looking cute. Nightshade was still in her dog bed and purring happily about something. Shepard still wished he found something better, but if she's happy it's all good.

For Sara, however it wasn't so simple to get up. One Nina had her in a tight snuggle, and the other was the zoroark girl is having a dream about someone. So right now the reshiram was trying not to moan from all the nuzzling Nina was doing into her breasts. The final problem is the fact that her arms are pinned to her side by Nina's arms by means of the hug.

"N-Nina wakeup p-please." Sara says panting softly and blushing. "This isn't like home!"

Nina just nuzzles more into Sara's warm bust and sighs. "Just another five minutes." She then licks the reshiram's breast.

"NINA!" Sara shouts shocking the zoroark awake with her voice. "About time girl! What's with you and snuggling like that?"

"S-sorry Sara. It just felt like it was home snuggled up to you was all." Nina says rubbing her ears. "Did you really have to shout?"

Sara sighs getting out of bed and running her finger through her hair. "Yes I did. You won't even responding to anything else. I should hope it won't be needed for every morning." She looks around and stretches her limbs before getting her bra and panties on. "We've got to get some clothes soon."

"Tell me about it." Nina mutters getting one more look at Sara's nude body before the reshiram put on her underwear. "I've never had to wear my underwear for more than two days in a row." She slides out of bed and does a few stretches as well before putting on her bra and panties. "Maybe in the next port we can do that."

Twilight yawns getting up from the dog bed she's sharing with Eva. The espeon slowly getting herself up and starts preening her fur to get it smoothed out. Both Sara and Nina get dressed in their armors and leave the room to get breakfast. As luck would have it Miranda wasn't either up yet, or busy elsewhere so they didn't have to hear her screaming about something. It was looking to be a nice start before the mission to get Okeer.

That was the thought as Rupert brings over pancakes for the two girls and the ferals some beacon, and eggs. The quiet was broken when Shepard joined them with a blushing lucario behind him.

"**I'm so sorry, Shepard. I don't know why I did that**_._" Lara was says looking really embarrassed about something. She was even talking not using telepathy. "**I haven't done something like that since I was a riolu. Please forgive me.**"

"Calm down and take a few deep breaths, Lara." Shepard says gently with a soft grin. "I'm just surprised you didn't wake me up was all. I'm guessing it was nerves that made you do that."

Sara grins knowing what most likely happened and just keeps eating. Eva sometimes still cuddles up to her whenever she's stressed or nerves about something. Nina however couldn't pass the moment up to see how the Commander takes a little teasing.

The zoroark grins as she asks. "Did somebody snuggle last night?"

Lara's face just got redder from blushing, and Shepard just looks at Nina. "Like Twilight doesn't do the same when she's on edge or worried for whatever reason right?"

"You got me before I could get going." Nina sighs as the reshiram next to her chuckles. "I'm starting to like you Shepard."

"Then you two can explain why you're wearing N7 armor that's been modified, Nina?" Shepard cuts to the point while he's got them at the table alone. He leans forward a little looking both girls in the eyes. "Garrus found information on the old Halo games. So I could try guessing at it maybe?"

Sara gulps knowing the gig was almost up, and could tell where it was going fast. "I'm not sure if talking about it here is really the best idea, Commander. Plus, I did say something about the multi-verse theory when you picked me up."

Shepard looks at Nina as the zoroark girl shrugs her shoulders. "Sorry but my lips are sealed on the matter, Commander Shepard. For fear it would make you go mad."

Well that wasn't what he expected to hear from one of them, but Sara's response was along the lines he thought one of them would use to side step him. "Yes you did Sara. We'll talk later about this, but it does make me worry about getting you two girls home." He gets his coffee and walks back to the elevator to do some rounds of the ship.

Sara and Nina just look at each other worrying about what Shepard will think of knowing about the Mass Effect games in their world. Also if it was going to be okay letting this little bit on information slip to TIM. Right now they just worry about finishing breakfast before Miranda shows up, and try getting something from them.

* * *

The trip down in the shuttle was smooth, but Sara wasn't having a great time. The seats won't made for someone with a tail like hers in mind, and Nina was holding her arm tightly. It was clear that Nina was still uneasy about space travel in some ways, but at least she wasn't freaking out. Even with the slightly rough entry into the atmosphere she was doing well.

"Is it really alright to have a box like this flying around?" Nina asks. "It's got nothing for armor or weapons at all. It's a coffin with jets really."

Garrus looks around the small shuttle. "You got any better designs we could us instead of this thing? Because I'm starting to see your point about it being a deathtrap."

Nina grins turning her omni-tool on and showing them a pelican from Halo. "For someone that looked up the Halo games to track down Sara's armor. You sure didn't look hard enough at the other things from the game did you?"

"And it'll fit in the hanger bay? Spirits I can't believe I over looked it." Garrus says shaking his head grinning. "What do you think Shepard? It could be our best bet for a safer flight."

"I'll have it sent to Anderson once we're back on the ship. Unless one is just lying around on the planet we could fix." The Commander says grinning. "Be nice to have something that could give us a little air cover."

The shuttle flies down a path of metal and scraped ships as the team gets ready to exit. Lara is near Shepard and checks her new belt from Jacob. It's been fitted with a shield and grenades for her to use if needed. Shepard pats her shoulder to help her calm down a little, and is surprised to find he can feel something from her. A power that must be her aura, and he makes a note to ask Lara later about it.

Sara grins seeing Garrus do a full check on his lancer and then his sniper rifle. She also does a quick check of her gear and puts on her shades seeing the HUD. Nina does the same happy to have the shades instead of her helmet. Kasumi holsters her pistol that Sara gave her, and grins a little. It felt nice for the Master Thief to have the heavy slug thrower.

They now ready their weapons as the shuttle gets to about two feet off the ground and they jump out of it. Quickly looking around they see nothing that could attack them. Shepard tells them to be ready as they don't know if Okeer is on the planet willingly or not. Sara and Nina both already know because of the game from home that he is here willingly to make one pure krogan, Grunt. They also keep their mouths shut about it because with the two of them in the ME galaxy they have to try and not tip off anything about what they know. Shepard however isn't making it easy with the fact he wants to know.

Sara and Nina put those problems to the side as they look around the landing zone. A wall of scrap parts from ships makes up the blockage on the right side, and a valley of more scrap metal on the right. The sound of someone yelling over a set of loud speakers fills the air. Nobody likes what they hear from those speakers.

"Someone sure does like the side of her voice." Is all Nina can mutter getting a nod from Garrus. "As much as I'd love to say something about this. I'm not going to jinx us."

Sara chuckles a little as she gets a scan over the metal in a few areas. "That's good because I think we can take a little time and take some of the metal here. We're going to need free resources for that new gun after all."

"We can talk more about it later, Sara." Shepard says taking point. "For now we've got a mission to do."

"Right." Both Sara and Nina say as they follow the Commander.

* * *

Back on the Normandy Jacob is working on a translator with Thor so the rest of the crew can understand what the pokemon are saying. Also Jacob needed something to do with all the weapons made and ready. However it was turning into a real challenge as the only word Thor can say is Pikachu, but Jacob likes a challenge.

"Okay Thor. Give it another try." The arms master says running the translator codes again.

Thor sighs a little. "Fine but I still think this isn't going to work." He blinks seeing the human smile. "What?"

"I understood ever word that time. I think we've got this." Jacob says grinning more. "I thought it would take longer though."

"Hey now. You've only got my speech in there and my home has something like six hundred forty something pokemon." Thor points out. "It's still a long road ahead, Jacob."

"I'm just worried about those of you already here, Thor." Jacob says with a sigh. "This is just a good start to it. Of course now Joker and Nightshade will be talking more with EDI."

The pikachu shivers. "Oh the jokes they'll have will be the death of someone."

Miranda walks in and groans seeing Thor there with Jacob. "Don't tell me you're becoming friends with those things too?"

"Why not, Miranda? We know what Sara can do and Thor he is a living force of lighting." Jacob says turning to the woman. "I see how helpful all these guys are outside of battle. I feel even better knowing Nightshade is up with Joker in the cockpit in case someone tries to come through the airlock. The few challenges I have is making sure the gear I make doesn't get toasted by their powers."

"Whatever you think is good about them, Jacob. I'm not so willing to trust them just yet." Lawson says glaring at Thor as he just sits there. "It's because of that power we've got to make sure they know who's in charge."

"Did someone say charge?" Thor chuckles making Miranda stumble backwards in surprise. "Chill hot cheeks. I'm not going to zap you."

Miranda looks between Jacob and Thor trying to say something. But she can manage is What, How, and Hot cheeks. She gets herself pulled together again. "Jacob what the bloody hell is going on!?"

"I got the translator to work for him is all." Jacob states with a grin. "Now I just need to get it working for the others and we'll be all good."

"Fine then, Jacob. It's the one thing I can't see any trouble with." Miranda says looking at Thor. "Hot cheeks? Really Thor?"

"What a pokemon can't like the view, Mirada?" Thor asks before hiding behind Jacob's leg grinning.

* * *

Shepard was happy to let Sara and Nina take out the check point the Blue Suns had set up. It was lightly guarded so it was a good time to see just what the girls could do, and it was unreal. First off Nina did a few hand signs and in a puff of smoke a second Nina appears. This Nina hops up the wall of scrap metal to their right and drops behind the guard in the back. He never even know as his neck is snapped at the same moment blades fly from the real Nina's omni-tools killing the other two in almost the same second.

Moving past the post they find one more Blue Sun trying to sneak off. Sara moved in and picks him up by the back of his armor. Shepard gets him to tell a little and has him also tell the other Suns a false report. A chop to the neck from the reshiram makes sure his out cold and they push on. Only to run into a few small groups of Blue Suns taking shots at them from the catwalks.

"It's kind of like a maze in here." Sara says as Garrus gets head shots on the mercs. "Great place for ambushes like this, or Nina cutting them down if she could get up there."

Nina fires another blade from her omni-tool, and Shepard can see it's a kunai. "No thanks, Sara. I'm much happier with Garrus taking the shots from here."

"You've got the whole N7 ninja girl thing going to." Kasumi says as they start to move forward again. "So mind if I ask how many games about us are in your world, girl?"

"Later, Kasumi." Sara mutters looking around a corner before walking around it.

They move along taking out a few rocket troops that try to get the drop on drop on them. This time Shepard started taking shot with his Widow sniper rifle alongside Garrus' SRS99 sniper rifle and make short work of the Blue Suns.

"You'd think they'd learn and just run off to be ready elsewhere." Sara points out as the next corner they turn leads them to a small fire fight with a krogan and lot of Blue Suns. "Okay what now?"

"We help him and see if he knows anything else." Shepard says pulling his Widow out again, and diving into cover.

Sara and Garrus also get to cover. This time around Sara fire through the metal plates the mercs are hiding behind and leaving holes where the bullet punches through. The fight is over almost too quickly as Shepard holsters his rifle.

"Either they ran off or it was just that few." Nina says picking up a thermal clip. "Looks like a few extra clips here. Best reload while we've got time, Kasumi." She throws a few to the thief.

Shepard walks up to the krogan and it turns to look at him. Garrus readies his pistol, but Shepard signals him to put it away as the krogan isn't attacking. Sara keeps any eye on it as she keeps watch for any more Blue Suns. She does over hear the talk about the cloning lab, and is surprised to see that even in a blood rage stopped to talk. He then offers to show the path to the lab, and goes to the wall rolling his shoulders and neck. Pulling one of the plates away and throwing it to the side a path is seen leading further in.

"You fleshy things are slow when big thing are in your way." The krogan says as Sara and Nina walk over. "You." He points to Sara. "You are different from him, but like him I feel calmer."

Sara looks at the clone and grins softly. "True I do have that kind of feeling around people sometimes. You could come with us if you like."

"She's right. You could have even gone back to the lab at any time." Shepard says. "Why didn't you?"

"Here I have purpose and I will not follow. I am to wait till called. Released." The krogan then starts walking to where he was when they got there. But as the team heads into the tunnel he does look back at them. "Or should I follow? Not sure why."

* * *

Back on the ship Miranda is now the one laughing as Jacob founds out his translation program works even better then he thought. He took it to see if Nightshade would help and it turned out it work already for her. He just couldn't believe it but here he was dumb struck at the fact it was working without needing any more programing.

Joker is just happy it works at all. "Maybe we've got a ghost in the system?" He jokes as Jacob gives the program to him. "But damn this is awesome. So now we can understand what they say huh? Cool."

"It also means I can be with Sara on missions from now on." Eva states looking happy about it. "I worry she'll try something stupid without me there to watch her back."

"You worry too much, and Shepard's there so she's in good hands." Joker says turning back to the controls. "Besides I'm sure they're the ones breezing through whatever trouble is down there."

* * *

"I swear I'm going to kick somebodies ass for jinxing us!" Sara shouts as she fires on the two dozen mad krogan that are right now trying to rush them in the tunnel. Her lancer taking them down but not fast enough for her liking. Even with armor parsing and shredder rounds set on it.

Nina was having a slightly easier time with her exploding kunai and the hard light kunai her omni-tools fire. "Anyone got a grenade?"

"How could I forget?!" Sara growls as she takes a spike grenade from her folded wing armor. "Fire in the hole!" She yells throwing the grenade and ducking. It hit the ground and did thing as the krogan walk by it, and that's when it went off. Corbin blades cut deep into the mad krogan and slows them down. Many are killed with razor shaper and white hot blades cutting deep into their back and side. Even passing through one krogan to strike the other krogan on the other side of the first one being hit. "Now we can take them."

Shepard is a little shocked but yells for them to fire as Sara throws another grenade that burns white and sticks to the face of a charging krogan. When it explodes the heads gone and the body falls over with a splat. "I need some of those!" He shouts as his lancer rips into the mass of crazed krogan before him.

"Whose bright idea was it to not get you a crate or three of grenades anyway?" Sara growls putting in a fresh magazine in her rifle, and keeps putting holes in the attackers. They thin out the attacking krogan soon enough and the last few rush the group. Sara pulls out her Scattershot and point blank fires in one krogan's face. Its body turning into flacks of light as it falls back.

Shepard fires up the chain saw on his lancer and brings it down on his attacker. It rips through the krogan and the shock of being chain sawed kills it. "Nothing but bits." He growls shaking the blood and bits off his left hand.

Lara takes out the last krogan with her Aura Sphere and sighs. "_They've got nothing but rage in their minds. It's almost too much for me to take._" Kasumi pats the fighting/steel type's shoulders to help her calm down some.

With that being the last of them they press on keeping an eye out for more krogan. Garrus grins looking at Shepard. "So where did that line come from?"

"Don't know, but it felt oddly good saying it." The Commander says with a grin. "Hey Sara. We're not going to have to worry about fuel for these saws are we?"

"Nah, it's a tesla cored motor. It'll even start in the cold of space without air." The reshiram says putting her hand on the locked door at the top of a few raps they walked up. "Looks like you got into the Gear of War spirit there too."

"Just open the door." Shepard sighs wiping the blood off his chest plate.

* * *

The rest of the way was a lot easier with it only being Blue Sun mercs being the only attackers, and they could also hear that Jedore just really doesn't care. There cut the Suns down and Sara sighs a little seeing the lancer still cuts through their shields quickly. Garrus takes note of it also and finds that good deals of the mercs aren't even wearing shields. The few that are wearing them are the high end shields and it only takes a two round from the lancer to break the shield.

"At least now I know the weapons are doing the job right." Sara says with a sigh.

"Nice to hear and our shields took even the rocket hits better then I hoped." Shepard says helping Nina up. "You okay Lara?"

The lucario sighs as she shakes off some dust from the near hit of a rocket. "_Yeah, but I'm letting Jacob make some armor for me after this._" Lara then growls as the door opens into an office of some kind. "_Step out slowly from behind the desk."_

"Don't shot Commander. You know me." An asari says coming up from behind her desk. "I'm just glad it's you shooting the place up. I..OOF!"

Without warning Lara run forward and punches the blue female in the gut. Then lands a knockout punch putting the alien on the floor. Sara's the first to make sure she's alive but feels something is off.

"Lara what the hell was that?" Shepard asks moving forward.

"_Her mind isn't all her own. It's like emptiness is sleeping in side her." _Lara says with a slight growl.

Sara looks up to Garrus. "I get what shows talking about. It's like the Keepers back at the Citadel, but it's not controlling her."

Shepard looks uneasy hearing this and hacks the computer nearby as he thinks. "Alright. We're taking her with us and see if we can't get answers. I'm just hoping you're wrong about it."

Sara pulls out a set of hand cuffs and locks the asari to the desk. "We'll get her on the way out then."

Shepard nods his head as they enter the room and find Okeer working on the one tank in the room. Sara and Nina wonder around the room looking around for anything that could be of help, or a hiding place for a merc. All Sara found was data on krogan armor weave, so she has Buck download the data. That was when things started to get troublesome as Jedore gives the order to flush the tanks. Being close to the door that leads to the bitch Sara opens it and waits for the others. Nina joins them quickly as Okeer starts working on saving the krogan in the tank, and most likely death.

They run down the ramps and through the door leading into the tank room. Everyone gets behind a few tanks as a rocket is fired at them. "This is my world and I'll poison whoever I want." The power mad woman shouts at them.

"Charming." Garrus mutter getting his lancer lined up on one of the krogan coming out of a tank, and firing.

Nina however has a better plan as she keeps to the tanks for cover. The zoroark let her hard light kunai fly at the heads of the two heavy mechs, and takes the heads off of them as they power up. A loud beeping is heard as the power cores of the two machines go into overload. Forcing Jedore to run out of cover as they explode and knocking her off her feet, but she get back up and reaches for her rifle.

"Don't move." Sara's voice is ice cold as her pistol is put to the back of the woman's head. "The games over, Jedore. You're not the powerful leader you thought yourself to be."

"Says you bitch!" Jedore shouts spinning around to grab Sara's arm. Only to scream in fear seeing the reshiram, and reaches for her weapon again.

Shepard knocks the gun away and puts his new claws to work. Putting them right through the woman's chest to strike her heart. "I don't think so." He let the dead body drop to the floor. The hard light claw fade as they all hear and alarm go off.

"Alarms in the lab? What is that crazy krogan up to?" Garrus asks as they run for the door

EDI comes over the line as they run and tells them that toxic gases are filling the room. This only has them quicken their pace just as EDI gets to fans working to pull the toxic air out. As the door opens they find Okeer dead and a recording of him saying he had no idea way the Collectors wanted the humans.

"Sara. Nina. I need you two to go with Lara to get Rana." Shepard says turning on his comm link. "Normandy this is Shepard. Okeer is a no go. We need pick up for a package." He looks up to the tank holding the krogan. "And he's a big one."

* * *

Sara lays Rana Thanopolis on the bed in the medical bay. "Well Dr. Chakwas if you ever wanted to know more about indoctrination this is the one to start with."

"I guess we'll start with a brain scan then." Chakwas says as Lara and Gale stay near the asari. The lucario looking ready to strike if something, anything happens as the scan starts. "I'm seeing some odd forms of brain wave patterns, but I can't tell what it is. It's strange to say the least."

"Maybe if we try going into her mind to find out more we'll get the answer." Gale says making Kasumi fall off the bed she's sitting on.

"What the heck?" Garrus asks looking confused. "Am I losing it or did she just talk?"

Gale giggles a little. "Jacob got a translation program working that let you understand us. It's an impressive feat really."

"We might need to talk with Shepard before going into someone's mind." Chakwas says grinning at Garrus and Kasumi. "Sara would you be kind enough to get the Commander please?"

Sara nods her head grinning. "I'll do that. EDI, where's Shepard right now?"

"The Commander is opening the tank to release the krogan right now." EDI answers.

"Without backup!? What was he thinking?" Sara growls storming right to the elevator and deck four. She growls more as the elevator takes its time getting to the level below. She quickly turns left out the doors and opens the door to where the tank is. She sees the krogan holding the Commander on the wall with his fore pressed on Shepard's chest, but she also sees the gun in his hand.

"I'm glad to hear it." Shepard says calmly then he spots Sara. "Here's one of my crew now."

The krogan looks down to see the gun and back away from Shepard smiling. "An offer in one hand and armed in the other. Wise Shepard, and who is this….Whoa." He blinks looking at Sara. "Names Grunt. You're one of Shepard's crew huh? What do you do? Pleasure the…"Grunt didn't finish the line as he's sent flying head over heels into the wall behind his tank. Upside down and face first.

Back at PCA (Poke Combat Academy) Sara's round house kicks became known as the "finishing kick from hell" and with good reason. It takes strong legs to land on the ground hard and to also jump into the air can take even more. Those who have been on the end of those kicks (even a few Aggron morphs) have said its best not to get her mad in the arena. Right now Grunt is feeling way you never trash talk a reshiram as he slides out of the dent he left.

"You care to try that again smart ass?" Sara asks ready to beat the krogan down a peg or two.

"I'm good." Grunt says getting up and grinning. "I think I'll call you big sister after that kick. Shepard I look forward to fighting with your crew."

Shepard just chuckles seeing Sara blush but sees she's also still mad at Grunt. "Alright. I'll let your big sister here give you a tour of the ship."

"I'll get you for that one, Shepard. Right now Chakwas needs you in the medical bay." Sara says glaring at the Commander. "It's to do with the asari we picked up."

* * *

Dr. Chakwas treats the swelling on Grunt's face where Sara's kick landed. It was shocking to see that the reshiram girl wasn't even hurt from doing so. "I take it you learned something from being kicked by Sara?" She asks.

"Yeah I did." Grunt says not sure why he's trusting a doctor, but also finding it hard not to like Dr. Chakwas. "Never be rude to a female or she'll kick your ass."

"Oh very true Grunt. Most don't learn that till it's to later." Chakwas says with a grin and pats the krogan's arm. "There you go."

Grunt gets off the bed and rubs his chin. "Thanks, Doctor. So what's going to be done with her?" He points to the asari Rana.

"It's up to those four there as it seems they're getting something ready." Shepard says watching as Sara takes a seat on the bed near Rana with Eva sitting in her lap. Gale takes a place between her and the asari. Lara closes her eyes and starts to glow. "They said they're going to look into her mind to find out what the indoctrination is."

"She's a shaman then?" Grunt asks looking at Sara with a little awe. "Glad she kicked me then. Female shamans of my people are tough fighters too."

Shepard sighs. "I don't think it's the same, Grunt."

Sara looks over at the three of them. "Keep it down please. We're about to go in."

"Sorry." Grunt says softly showing calm rarely since in a krogan. The only one Shepard or anyone has ever seen this calm was Wrex after the battle on the Citadel.

Sara closes her eyes and Eva helps guide her mind into the asari with Lara and Gale right behind her.

* * *

The three look around the darkened room that looks to be the mind of the asari. "This looks like a mix of labs from across the galaxy." Gale says picking up a data pad. "These pads are the links to her memories, and the tools look to have been used."

"I found why." Sara waves the two over as what looks like a Husk is dead on the floor with a medical saw sticking out of its chest. "Looks like she was fighting it, but where is she now?"

A scream is heard further in the lab in the dark somewhere as Rana comes run at them. "Help me!"

Lara pulls the asari behind her as Gale uses Protect to block the Husk in its tracks, and the lucario kills it with Force Palm. "What's going on in here?" Lara asks getting her Aura Sphere ready.

"I don't know. I just want this nightmare to stop." Rana says looking at them. "What are you three anyway?"

"_That is something we'd like to know as well._" A voice deep and emotionless says as a shadow takes form infront of them. "_You needn't tell us. You will instead give it to us!_" It moves to strike at Gale only for her to blast it away with Shadow Ball. "_What is this!?Who can you fight back at all?_"

Lara grins a little. "Looks like ghost-types would have an effect on these things."

"I wonder what else can hurt it." Sara asks grinning. It was time to turn the nightmare on its self. "Lara if you please?"

The lucario lets her Aura Sphere fly and again the shadow is knocked back with a chunk missing. "Looks like we can damage it more than we thought as well."

"True but it's Rana that must find her own strength to force it out." Gale says holding Protect like a shield with one hand. "Rana this is your mind and as such it is also your realm. You hold more power here than anyone of us."

"It's too strong. I can't beat that thing." The asari say scared. "I only have the tools here in this lab."

Sara uses Fusion Flare to light up the shadow and the lab. "Looks like you've got more than that to me. You really don't see this is your mind do you?"

Rana looks around now that it's brighter. "My mind?"

"_You're not strong enough to ever win. We are you salvation. WE are Harbinger!"_ The voice says as four glowing eyes appear on the shadow. "_You can find peace with us. You just have to give in to our will._"

"No." Rana says standing up and glaring at Harbinger. "They're right about this being my mind, and you're not welcome here!" Just as Sara lets her attack fly the lighting starts to come on. "You've used me to watch and plan for the past two years! Get out of my mind!" She let a Wrap attack off at Harbinger's shadow and it super charges Sara's flare.

Harbinger laughs blocking the attack. _"Did you really think this would even work? It's nothing to me."_

"But your back is open." Rana's voice says from behind the shadow as she appears holding a knife and cuts the one shadowy tendril that linked him to the blackness in the back of the lab. "I was never aiming for you anyway." She cuts the link to his power and jumps to the side as the shadow fades.

"_NNNNOOO!"_ Harbinger screams as his link to her mind is closed, but not before the attack explodes giving him a huge back feed. Somewhere in dark space his body slows for a moment as the damage impacts his form. "_That wasn't just her power that forced me out. I must know more about those other creatures!_"

* * *

When Rana opens her eyes she sees the three being resting in the medical bay with her. An aged human female turns from her computer screen. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. In fact I've never felt better." Rana says smiling. "But how did they do it?"

A lavender being hops up onto the bed and looks at the asari. Chakwas walks over and pets it. "Let's just say it's a gift they all have. Now you get some rest, and we'll see you to a safe port."

"Okay." Rana says lying back down and smiles as for once in two years her dreams are of something better.

* * *

Move List for Pokemon and Morphs

Sara Denova(reshiram morph): Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Fusion Flare, Blue Flare, Extrasensory, Dragon Pulse, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Dragonbreath, Hyper Voice, Dragon Claw, Crunch

Eva (espeon): Psychic, Future Sight, Psybeam, Morning Sun, Grass Knot, Zen Headbutt, Quick Attack, Confusion, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Flash, Iron Tail

Nina Eversoul (Zoroark morph): Protect, Flamethrower, Low Sweep, Rock Smash, Grass Knot, Giga Impact, Aerial Ace, Dig, Shadow Claw, Shadow Ball, Attract, Incinerate, Faint Attack, Focus Blast, Night Daze

Twilight (zorua): Night Daze, Dark Pulse, Incinerate, Fury Swipes, Counter, Dig, Aerial Ace, Shadow Ball, Protect, Toxic

Nightshade (absol): Razor Wind, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Future Sight, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Fire Blast, Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Rock Smash, Aerial Ace, Iron Tail, Ice Beam

Thor (pikachu): Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, Protect, Electro Ball, Charge Beam

Lara (lucario): Extreme Speed, Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Force Palm, Bone Rush, Metal Claw, Dark Pulse, Flash Cannon, Rock Smash, Rock Climb, Psychic, Water Pulse

Gale (gardevoir): Magical Leaf, Hypnosis, Icy Wind, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Teleport, Psychic, Dream Eater, Heal Bell, Energy Ball, Focus Blast, Thunderbolt, Zen Headbutt, Protect, Light Screen, Flash, Shadow Ball, Reflect


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for taking so long, but I wanted to make sure I did this a little better then normal. I hope you all enjoy the stroy. I don't own Mass Effect, Pokemon, Halo, etc. Enojy yourself. ^^

* * *

"Speech" normal human/translation

"_Speech_" telepathy and communication

"**Speech**" pokemon speaking

* * *

Chapter 4

You don't know Jack about pokemon.

Sara yawns as she wakes up with Nina hugging her again. She smiles gently at her friend and just lays back down thinking over the last few days. One thought does cross her mind just as the sound of Miranda yelling is heard through the door, but not a normal yell. "Did she just scream like a girl?" The reshiram mutters sitting up again.

The alarm sounds as EDI calls over the speakers about an odd energy reading inside the ship. This makes Nina not only wake up but nearly run for the door naked. She stops herself only to turn and get dressed quickly. As she does this the zoroark looks at Sara. "You don't think it's the rift again do you?"

"I can only hope it's something that nice." Sara sighs getting dressed as well. "I just hope it's nothing huge is all."

* * *

Five minutes earlier

Miranda Lawson was up early to get a report out to TIM about Sara and Nina's combat skill after watching the two training the night before. In the videos that she had EDI put together for her are the two girls attacking and blocking each other's strikes. It was nothing short of awesome in how they could move around the other one as they sparred for at least an hour or so.

"Just how do we make use of their people is the only thing I can't figure out." Miranda says feeling around for her pin to make a note and not taking her eyes off the screen. "Bloody hell where did it go?"

A soft click is heard by Lawson as the end of her pin enters her sight. "Oh thank AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She screams seeing a yellow furred, four eyed, and legged spider about four inches in size holding her pin up for her.

"Jolt?" The little spider asks.

* * *

Sara and Nina step out into the crew deck to find it a bit of a mess with many pokemon of both feral and morphs. The few morphs the girls quickly recognized them and rushed to their sides. Sara checks over a young looking riolu morph, and Nina checks on the large kangaskhan girl with silver hair next to him.

"Rose Julafton and Jules Elapsi. Just how in the name of all creation did you two get dragged into this?" Sara asks the two as she helps Jules to slowly get to his feet.

Jules just shakes his head and looks up at Sara with his normal smile. "Don't know but it was better than any ride."

Rose gets to her feet by means of Nina's help. "It was something out of my anime. A rift of light opens infront of the school and we just pulled into it." The kangaskhan girl looks around and blinks seeing the human crew. "Where are we anyway and why are you here?"

"I'll have Nina explain as I check on my least favorite person on the ship." Sara says softly as Nina starts to explain things to them.

* * *

As Sara walks off to do whatever it is and leaves Nina to deal with the two coming out of shock friends of theirs. Rose looks at Nina. "You remember the game night we had for you, Petie, and the rest of Pre-K right? Well you're both in one of the games." Nina explains softly pulling them to the side so the rest of the crew didn't hear.

"Wh-what do you mean in a game?" Jules asks as they enter the medical bay, and Nina waves away other one of the beings. "I don't know any games with whoever they are."

Nina sighs knowing it's going to take a while to explain things. "Dr. Chakwas I need to use the med bay for a bit. My friends here are in need of hearing some things that the Commander will also want to hear." She explains to an older female that remind both Rose and Jules of one of the school nurses. "Could you ask him down here also please?"

"Of course Nina. In the meantime I'm sure Gale can help them in any way you all need." The being says getting up from her chair. "Before I do go to find the Commander, Nina. Let me introduces myself to them. I'm Doctor Karin Chakwas the chief medical offers on the SSV Normandy. The ship you are on." She gives both Rose and Jules a soft smile as she walks out.

Rose looks to the doctor and then back at Nina. "So what are they and can we trust any of them?"

"I think so. At least Sara does and she's got a sharper skill for reading others than me. Also they're called "humans" and they're rather open minded on a few things. One of those things being partnered with those like her." Nina says as a gardevoir feral gets up from a bed on the right side. "Rough night Gale?"

Giving a yawn Gale shakes her head. "Just not use to sleeping on a bed is all." She looks to the shocked faces of Rose and Jules. "Translation program in the computer over there is why you understand me right now. I'll just leave you three." She walks out of the med bay.

"Oh thank goodness." Rose says letting out the breath she was holding. "But it doesn't help with the fact I feel like I'm losing it."

"You weren't the one drifting in space for a day." Nina states coldly. "Sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Still a little shaken I guess."

"Wow, and I thought we had it rough." Jules says.

* * *

Meanwhile Sara is dealing with trying not to laugh her tail off as the feral Joltik nuzzles Miranda's hand. "Y-you do realize how f-funny this is right?" She chuckles at the look Lawson is giving her.

"I don't see how this is funny to you." Miranda says still trying to find a reason to be mad at the Joltik as it was oddly cute to her. "Why is it even being nice to me in the first place?"

Sara shrugs her shoulders still giggling. "Sometimes a feral just likes a person and wants to stay with them. It's how back home we ended up with Midnight, an absol like Nightshade."

"Charming." Miranda says petting the electric spider without knowing it. She pulls her hand back seeing she's petting it. "Can't you take it?"

"Not if I want a Thunderbolt or something. Once their mind is made up you've just got to put up with it." Sara states smirking as she turns to leave. "Have fun with Sparks." The reshiram laughs as she leaves Miranda to deal with the Joltik.

* * *

Jules tilts his head letting the facts sink in as Rose paces the room. "So we can't go home? Then why are you so calm about it, Nina?"

"Because someone will find us, and get us home. Sara already got David working on it and as it happened infront of the school," Nina grins, "We should see help from home very soon."

"When is the only thing I want to know!" Rose snaps at the zoroark girl. "What are our families going to do? They'll be worried sick about us!"

Nina sighs in understanding. "But freaking out over here is not going to help in anyway, sharp, or form. So try to calm down some and if needed you can spar with me later."

"I don't care about sparring, Nina!" Rose shouts at the calm zoroark. "I want to know how we're getting home!"

The zoroark girl sighs seeing Rose is not calming down. "It's more likely going to still take time, and if I knew when I'd have told you already. There is nothing we can do but help these people learn about us a little, and getting you two some armor while we're at it."

The med bay door opens as Dr. Chakwas and Commander Shepard enter. Jules walks up to the Commander and start to wag his tail. "Cool! So this would be Shepard form the game then?"

"Game?" Shepard asks looking at Nina as he gets a look at Rose. "What game would that be, Nina?" He kneels down and pats Jules on the head. "Also who are these two people? Friends of yours I hope?"

Nina sighs a little but Rose moved closer to Jules to also get a better look at the Commander. "Yes they are. Rose Julafton, seventeen, and Jules Elapsi, fourteen years old."

"Hello." Rose says still looking at the Commander and wondering what it was that makes him seem so darn cool. "Is there any way for us to help in getting back to our home, Shepard."

Shepard shakes his head. "Truth is we're still looking into where to even start, but we will find a way."

Jules gives a soft whimper. "So we're trapped here? We're not going to ever see our families again?"

"I promise you I will find a way for you all to get home." Shepard says softly to Jules. "I have others even looking out for more of these rifts. We will get you home."

Jules tail wags some as he grins. "I feel a little better now, but what can I do to help?"

Dr. Chakwas grins a little. "Well I would think the crew could use a hand with the few others that came along with you. I know it would help in keeping them from being hurt from poking their noses where it would hurt." She looks to Rose with the same grin. "And you young lady could help in some of the same way if you like."

"Well I guess but just how many are on broad right now?" Rose asks looking at both humans. "Also do you even have a place we can wash them?"

Shepard has to think about that one. "I don't think we do, so we may have to build something."

Nina sighs. "Well you can add a big shower to that also. Sara and Rose won't fit in that little one in the ladies room."

"Oh boy." Shepard says now knowing they're going to have to put into a shipyard to do this. A long with some of the upgrades to the ship anyway, so might as well make it all in one trip. "I'll need to make a call to Admiral Hackett anyway to get the new shuttle built, and get us a dry dock."

Nina murrs softly grinning like the fox she is. "Now about that game we were going to tell you about, Commander." Her grin making everyone understand why she's got the ninja skills going. "You see it all starts back with Eden Prime, and your event with the beacon."

* * *

While Nina start explaining the Mass Effect games to Shepard. Sara was busy trying to hold back yet another friend that ended up on the ship, and this time it was the most hardheaded one of her friends. The Houndoom morph Mara Flamechild and right now she's glaring at Sara. "This has got to be a joke, right?"

"I really wish it was. But I'm afraid not, Mara." Sara says calmly to Mara as the two standing near the door of the Main Battery. "We really are in another galaxy, or dimension if you will. I'll explain more later because of all the bugs in the ship. Just come with me please."

Mara growls a little. "You better keep your word, Sara. I can still kick your tail you know."

Sara rolls her eyes leading the Houndoom to the medical bay. "I know, and so you know right now. No one here knows about Acreus, so no getting after them all. Okay?"

"Fine." Mara says giving a few humans a harsh glare. "Just what are they anyway?"

"Humans, and you're going to be meeting the commander of this ship soon enough too." Sara says as the door to medical opens.

Sara and Mara walk in hearing Nina explaining the video game Mass Effect. The reshiram sighs a little as the door closes behind them. Mara however is still not sure about anyone just yet and stays next to Sara. She does take note of Rose and Jules being in the same room and looking a little worried for some reason.

Commander Shepard is just shocked at hearing about his life in the form of a game, but feels a little better knowing that players had to make the hard choices like he did. "So you're saying you and Sara both know not only what I've been through. But also know what's coming next, and know about the Reapers because of a video game?" He asks trying to still get his mind wrapped around it all.

"Not really anymore because of one thing, Shepard." Nina says nodding toe Mara. "We are here and also the new weapons you've have because of it."

Sara coughs to let Shepard and Chakwas know she's there. "The Shadow Broker making a move to grab me on the Citadel for my tech is one of the things Nina means. Add in that we've got other pokemon here in both feral and morph form. You've got a lot of beings someone will try to take."

"I see what you mean." Shepard says getting the idea now. Here are some people that are beyond what everyone understands in this galaxy, and they are only on his ship. "Both you and Sara have proven that you can fight will, if not better than what I first thought. But what about your friends here?" He looks to the latest of the girls to join the ship. "That's a very harsh glare you have young lady. You don't trust anyone easily do you?"

"My name is Mara Flamechild, and I don't see any reason to trust someone who isn't a mon." Mara says in a level voice. "At least not right away, Shepard."

"Fair enough, Mara." Shepard sighs. "Looks like a few more rooms are going to be needed too."

* * *

Over the next day or two the girls help with getting the few feral pokemon that showed up under control. One of the surprises happened to be a Victini. It took Mara an hour to stop freaking out over seeing someone so rare and, as much as she hates to say it, so cute. Sara got that recorded just to tease her lightly some later. Jules ended up having fun just running around with some of the ferals in the hanger and much to the crews surprise at just how good he is with them. Rose was in heaven finding all the magic girl anime in the galaxy. Though Sara knew it was to keep her mind off of being lost in a strange place, and its fine as far as Sara feels about it. It's keeping them busy and out of trouble so far at least.

Right now Sara, Nina, and Jacob are working on some armor upgrades along with new armor. Sara had to talk Mara into letting the reshiram measure her for the armor. She's happy that Shepard got some armor for them to rebuild for the Houndoom, but knows it'll be a while before its ready. The one thing that was needed for Mara's armor is like Sara's own armor. Better shields and free range joint movement to match Mara's high end fighting skill.

"That should do it for now." Sara mutters letting the shield run with an over shield for the last check. "Now I just have to hope Mara doesn't end up wanting or needing it."

"Sara. The Illusive Man wishes to speak with you." EDI says.

"He wants to talk with her?" Jacob asks looking to see Sara putting tools away. "You better be careful. I'm sure his just wants information from you."

"Of course Timmy wants something." Sara mutters. "Nina pack the armor up for me please."

The zoroark girl just starts putting Mara's armor in a case to keep Miranda from messing with it. Nina watches as Sara heads for the briefing room. "I wonder if he's ready for her smart mouthing."

Sara leans back in grinning. "Oh I've got a plan." She then goes through the door leaving everyone wondering what she means.

* * *

Sara enters the briefing room just as the table sinks into the floor, and an orange holographic grid/cylinder appears. She steps into the cylinder of light and frowns seeing TIM sitting there smoking.

Illusive Man takes a drag from his smoke and looks at the reshiram with his blue machine like eyes. "_Sara Denova._" He blows the smoke out. "_I've heard some very interesting things about you, and seen you practice in the Normandy's hanger. Where does someone like you and Nina come from exactly?_"

"I don't know where." Sara says grinning a little. "Not like I keep a star chart in my pocket or anything."

TIM frowns a little at Sara's words. "_What about your two AI friends in that armor of yours? Can't they help you with that somehow?_"

"They're just VI's and that kind of data isn't loaded into them." Sara counters making sure she's careful with Buck and Jorge from now on. "You always go after the items or this because you're bored?"

"_Funny_." Illusive smirks a little. "_You seem to have a good head on your shoulders, and even your fighting skills speak well of you. However I do want to know why you have human weapons with you_."

Sara pulls out her pistol and looks at it. "What do you mean by that? It's a normal design back home."

"_So you have humans where you're from?_" TIM asks trying to get something form Sara. Anything at all, but in the back of his mind Illusive is getting a little put out, and mad.

"First time I've met any humans was coming on the Normandy." Sara states with a near blank face. "They're a good crew and the Commander is the best person I've met also." She looks at Illusive as if seeing right through him.

Well that slightly surprises him, and the look she's giving TIM is one many have given him before. Only this time it feels like someone really is seeing past the lies for once. "_That is true about Shepard, but we're not here to talk about him. It's about you and your small group of friends. I want to know more about your people, and maybe work something out._"

"No." Sara says flatly. "You'd never get anything from my home for one, and two you're reaching too far for your own good." Buck and EDI had set up Sara's omni-tool to cut the link. Something Commander Shepard thought would be best for her if this talk ever happened. "Now if you don't mind I've got things to do." She brings up her omni-tool and grins. "Click." The link is cut as she pushes the button and she turns to leave.

* * *

TIM glares at the spot where Sara's hologram was and slams his fist into the arm of his chair. "Damn that girl! She's much smarter then I first thought." He slams his drink back. "I'll find a way to make her do what I want soon enough. For now though." He touches one of the hologram displays next to him. "I want a team working to finding me everything on those girls, and creatures. Now!"

* * *

Shepard looks up from the floor as he leans on the wall waiting for Sara to step out of the briefing room. "So how did it go with him?"

The reshiram just grins. "I think I'm the first to ever stone wall him." Sara says turning to go see Mordin now. "I wish you could have seen it, Shepard. It wouldn't surprise me if he was shouting after I cut the link."

"Wish I could see that." Shepard chuckles. "So how come you're going to see Mordin?"

"I'm just making sure he got those safeguards from the seeker swarms ready for us." Sara point out as they enter the lab.

The salarian looks up from his computer and grins. "Ah! Shepard. Sara. Have good news on protection from swarms. Looks like those like Sara, Nina, and others are safe because of dimensional difference. No worries. Removed all listening devices in lab."

Sara grins a little. "Well that's two pieces of good news, but we'll keep out all the same. Just so we don't get in the way of your work."

"Very kind. Oh yes, one other thing." Mordin says pointing to the sound of soft snoring. "Have made new friends from the other beings and will take good care of them."

Sara and Shepard look over but it's Sara that's surprised. "Abra and Natu!? You've got a pair of psychic types on your hands, Mordin. I hope you're ready for this."

"Yes. Abra still sleeping is biggest shock to me, and Natu is skilled some machine workings. Will train to improve her skills." Mordin says grinning. "Maybe late in life, but finding new drive is always good."

Shepard grins shaking his head. "Just don't try having them help you with anything to important okay?"

Mordin grins more. "Both know Teleport. Will be very safe working with them."

* * *

On the crew deck Sara just chuckles as she eats her loaded potato. "I swear we left as fast as we could after seeing that smile. Mordin is going to be faster than normal using Teleport."

Kasumi rolls her eyes guessing where the old salarian will take this team of his. "Just as long as it's not the ladies shower and I'm in it. He can do whatever he likes."

"God damn lot of trouble for someone now is all I can say." Zaeed mutters looking at the overly large chick next to him eating what looks like berries. "And I end up with this thing here. Not that it's bad, but it just doesn't say "badass" like it should."

Sara grins. "Just give her time, Zaeed. This little Torchic will grow to be an awesome fighter once it evolves."

The old merc sighs. "I keep hearing you and the others go on about this evolving, but I just don't get it."

Some loud barking interrupts them as a poochyena runs around the space near the table. Everyone is wondering what's going on as it looks ready to play but doesn't let anyone get close to him.

Sara grins guessing what's up. "Here you go little one. Try to counter this." She lets a small shadow ball fly at the pup and he counters using a shadow ball of his own.

In that very moment the poochyena's body starts to glow and his size changes. Sara, Nina, and Rose has everyone stay back as the changes happen. His body grows, legs lengthen, and even the fur seems to get a little thicker. The muzzle lengthens, and the tail grows long and bushy.

"What the hell is going on?" Zaeed whispers watching as the little pup grows and changes in a cocoon of light. "Sara what's happening to him?"

"He's evolving, Zaeed. This is what we mean by evolving." Sara says grinning softly. Happy to see this moment as it reminds her of when Eva evolved into her espeon from.

A deep red light is seen where the eyes are just before a loud and powerful howl fills the room. Lifting his head high howling the cocoon of light shatters to revel a mightyena, and then looks around almost grinning with pride.

"Holy shit! Look at Shadow now everyone!" One of the other crew shouts. "He's …He's…"

Nina grins being the first to Shadow and petting him. "Evolved to his full form. Shadow the Mightyena."

Zaeed looks on in wonder as he now understands what the kids have been going on about, and looks to his Torchic. "You guys are really something else, Amber." He pets her gently making a note to start joining the meetings with Kasumi, and Shepard from now on.

* * *

The next day Shepard has Zaeed and Sara in the briefing room. However Mara wasn't going to let her friend be alone with any human for nearly any reason. The houndoom girl almost had to be forced into letting Dr. Chakwas take blood for making med gel. Shepard brings up a hologram of the place they're going to.

"This is where are next team member is. The prison ship Purgatory." Shepard says not looking to happy. "I can guess we're getting one of the prisoners."

Mara growls a little. "So we have to deal with a convict? Well I say just leave him there."

"I wish but from what I read on the file for this one." Sara looks at the pad in her hand. "This jack is a very strong biotic, and we'll need someone that's got that kind of power. Besides Mara you're not going with us."

"Once my armor is ready I will be from then on." The houndoom states not leaving any room for argument. "I don't see why we should trust this Illusive Man either. Why are you doing this at all?"

Zaeed sighs. "Girl. None of us like this anymore then you do. However he is the only one that is doing something about the missing colonies while the rest of the galaxy just turns away from them. I'm here because he paid me a huge amount of money. I'm a mercenary kid. It's what I do."

Shepard decides to also speak up. "Cerberus spent two years bring me back from the dead to do this. Even if they didn't I just can't walk away from the fact the Reapers have a hand in this for some reason. Could you turn your back on something like this?"

"No." Mara sighs. "I couldn't turn my back on anything like this either. But why is Sara going anyway? Sure she's stepped up her skills but she's not a soldier."

"True but she's got skills that are helpful." Shepard points out. "Now I don't expect any trouble but it never stays away for long. Now she has scared the council into having a Specter keep an eye on her, and if needed I'd like her to scare this person into behaving."

Mara and Zaeed look at Sara. "You scared those guys that bad?" The houndoom asks. "I kind of wish I could have seen it."

Zaeed shakes his head. "The things you miss sometimes."

"In any case guys." Sara says frowning. "Just why are we looking at a hologram of the prison?"

Shepard brings up a line to show where they're going to pick up Jack. "In case things don't go as easy as they should, and we need to get out fast."

"I'm good with that reason." Mara mutters as Shepard explains plan B.

* * *

"Arceus this place stinks." Sara mutters as she steps out of the airlock with Shepard and Zaeed. "You've ever smell anything this bad before guys?"

Zaeed takes a few sniffs, and coughs. "Not till now I haven't. Must be worse for you being a dragon and all that stuff."

The reshiram sighs. "It is but I can push it aside for now."

"Alright you two that's enough." Shepard says rubbing his nose a little. "Just remember the plan if this goes south, and we'll be fine."

"Funny thing about plans, Commander." Sara grins a little. "They never go like they should when you want them to. Also I might zone a little so sorry if I'm not listening all that closely."

"I'll elbow you if we need something." Zaeed teases as they walk toward the Blue Sun merc at the end of the hall to their right. "With luck we won't have a repeat of what you and Garrus dealt with."

Sara chuckles as Shepard does most of the talking with the mercs and then Warden Kuril as they walk along into Cell Block 2. It takes a lot for the reshiram not to feel a little sick at the turian already knowing he'll take money over the right thing at all costs. The one good thing is Zaeed it with them voicing how he feels about the warden's views, so Sara doesn't have to speak at all. Well almost not at all as they stop when the warden turns around looking at them.

"So has anyone tried escaping? Even with it being just space out there you'd think they might have someone waiting for a pick up." Sara points out to see just how Kuril reacts.

The turian warden looks at Sara and just stares. "They have no contact with anyone off this ship, and we watch the air space for any, and I mean any ships that aren't cleared to land here. A pretty little thing like you shouldn't have to worry about that." He turns as Sara growls a little. "We take every step to make sure nothing happens here. We have total control over the prisoners."

"That's when the rug is pulled right out from under your feet." Sara says watching as two prisons about to fight are pulled apart by a point shield generator. "Nice toys you've got at least. Enough to back up your words I see."

"Let's keep going." Shepard says and they start walking again.

Zaeed leans close to Sara. "Nicely done kiddo. I think you might be just as good as Shepard."

Sara rolls her eyes. "I'm not that kind Zaeed. If anything I'm a very heavy handed person."

Kuril turns around again as they pass through a bulkhead door. "Just head to out-processing, and you can pick-up Jack there. I have other things to do." He looks at Sara again and gives a kind of grin. "If the little girl isn't too scared that is."

"If I'm not scared to kick a krogan I'm sure not scared of this place." Sara states making a Blue Sun trip as he walks by hearing her words.

"I was there to see it." Shepard says backing Sara up. "It's no joke that she's got a powerful kick either."

Kuril gulps a little. "I'll keep that in mind." He turns and walks off as Shepard leads the three man team to out-processing.

Sara frowns a little as they walk to prisoner row and Shepard has the guards stop beating a prisoner. As they move on to get Jack. That's when Sara hears someone calling to them. It's prisoner 780.

"Hey if you're buying prisoners could you buy me?" 780 asks them.

"Don't get your hopes up pal." Zaeed says looking a mad. "We're here for Jack."

"Jack?" 780 asks looking a little scared. "Forget I even asked."

Shepard presses for a little information by asking what the prison life is like, and soon on. When 780 says he hasn't taken a shower in three months. Sara just couldn't stop herself.

"Well that might explain the smell of this place." The reshiram sighs.

"I'd say bite me but I think you might." 780 says looking over Sara.

"Nah! I'd need to get a lot of shots after doing that." She counters as they walk off.

They pass through another bulkhead door and the hall splits into a T-way. To the right down the hall is cryo and infront is the out-processing room.

As they enter the room the only person they points them to the other end of the room. "Out-processing pick-up is just at the other end of the room." He says before leaving the room looking a little scared about something.

Sara takes notice of this. "I feel a trap coming on."

"Tell me about it." Shepard and Zaeed mutter as the door open to show an empty cell.

"_Sorry Shepard but you're worth more as a prisoner_." Kuril says over the intercoms. "_Just put your weapons down and step into the cell._"

"How about we don't and you go blow yourself." Sara snarls pulling her lancer off her back and setting the ammo mod. She picks out disruptor, shedder, and a new mod called drill. "Damn slaver."

"_I'll have fun breaking you then_." Kuril says coldly as Blue Sun mercs and dog mechs run into the room.

As the Blue Suns run into the room a hail of bullets greats them and some rounds rip through two at a time. "Oh yeah! Now that's over powered!" Sara yells as Shepard adds his round to the battle.

"What the hell mod was that?" Shepard asks as he throws a grenade Sara happily shared with him before leaving the ship. He grins as the plasma sticks to one merc and takes three more with him. "God I need a crate of those!"

As the team moves up to the door watching for more mercs. The reshiram giggles a little, and hands over a small chip to the Commander. "It's something new called drill rounds. Short story is the rounds now drill through some cover and armor."

"You have all the fun stuff, kiddo." Zaeed says shifting his new Lancer rifle in his hands. "It's one thing to have ammo mods, but this rifle is goddamn scary. I think I have a new love." He guns the chainsaw and brings it down on one of the dog mechs with disruptor, and armor piecing. The mech never had a chance. "Oh yes I am in love here! Hahaha!"

Sara and Shepard just chuckle as they move forward taking the few Blue Sun merc that are left out., and get to cryo control. Taking either side of the door is Sara on the right and Zaeed on the left. The Commander opens the door and they cover each other gunning the only person down in the room. It was the tech from the out-processing room. The team quickly check out the room for anything and get a fair amount of medi-gel.

Shepard walks up to the controls of the cryo system and looks it over. Sara however voices a little worry.

"You do know using that will let every last one of these nutcases out right?" The reshiram says. "Of course it's also the only way to get Jack, so may I offer a plan C?"

Zaeed looks at Sara. "What's plan C then?"

"If she's as strong as we've been lead to believe. Well then we just follow to huge hole in the wall." Sara states grinning.

Shepard starts hitting the master control for the cryo tanks. "I'm doing it."

In the room below the large machine arm moves into place as the heavy mechs start up and turn to the one tank in the room. The two prong craw slides into the two slots and then spins the top around releasing the locks and pulling up. In the tank held in place by a color and cuff system is a woman with a large number of tattoos.

"Wait? That's Jack?" Zaeed asks. "How the hell did you know Jack was a she?"

"Video game from home. I'll explain it more later, Zaeed." Sara says as Jack wakes up and starts getting out of the cuffs. "I'm not too worried about her right now, but I feel a little sorry for the mechs." Right on that last word is when Jack gets free and rips the heavy mechs apart with her bare hands.

They quickly give chase out the only door on the left near the medi-gel storage. Heading down the short rap and into the room it's clear to the guys what Sara meant.

"Oh wow." Shepard says looking at the hole Jack put in the wall. "That's a lot of power for one biotic. What are you doing Sara?"

Sara pulls a part from one of the mechs. "Looks like a biotic shielding system. Maybe we can use it for suit upgrades later." She drops it into a small bag on her hip. "Right now we've got a very pissed woman to find."

They hop into the hall on the other side of the wall and see a lot of damage along with dead mercs. They pick up some weapon upgrades on the way, some thermal clips for Zaeed's sniper rifle(he didn't like the SRS 99), and found another hole in the wall. It's one of the rooms they saw from the walkway.

In the room the mercs and prisoners are battling it out. The Blue Suns however have the help of a heavy mech to cut the prisoners down like wheat in a field. Shepard gets to cover on the bridge for the high ground in the fight. Sara however pulls out her ace weapon for the mech. The mini-Spartan laser needs little showing off anyway.

The heavy weapon unfolds a little and looks a little like a small rocket launcher. Sara lines up the shot and holds the trigger down as the laser charges and then fires taking the mech's head off with one shot. The machine goes limp and starts beeping for a few seconds before exploding. Shepard's team gets out their lancers to quickly finish the mercs off.

* * *

On the Normandy the lever of trouble going on inside the large ship doesn't slip past anyone. Mara is passing behind Joker as EDI keeps them up to date on the team's status. The houndoom looks at the old arc ship a little worried, and Joker can understand why.

"You know Mara it's not just you that's worried about them." Joker says trying to help her some. "I know the Commander is tough and all. Sara's in good hands."

"It's not that Joker." Mara says not even looking back at him. "It's how she's just treating this like another day and not something really outrages. How is she so calm about being lost like this?"

"Maybe she's just hiding it?" Joker offers as they keep watching for the team.

* * *

The next room had more mercs but they didn't last long to the better guns. It was the last room that had the warden standing on a pile of crates and shooting prisons. Kuril then turns his gun on Shepard's team, and clearly close to losing his mind.

"I could've sold you and lived like a king, Shepard." The turian shouts taking a shot at the team as they dive into cover. "But I can still recapture Jack, and maybe I'll sell that lovely female with you. I'm sure someone would like her as a pet."

Shepard snarls a little. "You're a two-bit slaver trader and sicker than I thought. Sara isn't a thing either so fuck off!" He pops up and fires at Kuril missing his head. But leaves the warden shaken by the action taken by the human.

Kuril hits his omni-tool and gets the shield generators on to protect himself. He's about to find out that isn't going to be enough as his men are gunned down by Shepard's team.

"Sara what are you doing?!" Shepard shouts as the reshiram stands up and growls. "Sara!?"

Sara's eyes grow blue as she puts her full power into her Psychic attack. The metal around the shield generators groans as a large amount of stress is put on them. The sound fills the room for a second before they machines are lifted out of the floor as Sara bring up her hands. She brings her hand together also bring the generators together above the warden.

"Oh my god." One of the mercs says before running for the door. "RUN FOR IT GUYS!"

"I'm not paid enough for this shit!" Another merc shouts as they Blue Suns run out of the room.

Kuril just looks up in pure fear as the three shield units are slammed down on him and through the floor under the crates.

Shepard looks at Sara as she pants a little. "I had no idea you're that strong with psychic."

"Comes with lots of training." Sara says as they start to move again. "He also hit a nerve with me, and that's something we're not talking about."

He just nods his head as they run to find a way back up to the Normandy, and with a little luck Jack should be along the way.

* * *

Jack runs through the hall and slides under the closing bulkhead door. She gets up quickly and starts running again at the two Blue Suns standing guard to the airlocks. Jack slams one into the window with a biotic punch leaving a spider web of cracks and slaps the second one to the side. Looking out to see if there are any ships she sees only one with the Cerberus symbol on its side. She starts growling and swatting at the air in a rage and sees almost to late the merc running at her in time to see him get shot in the head.

Turning around she sees the man who fired at the merc. Commander Shepard lowers the gun and holsters it. Jack just doesn't care who he is, and Sara isn't too sure about the old ship as it groans from the stress to its hull.

"What the hell do you want?" Jack asks them.

"You're in a bad situation, and I'm going to get you out of here." Shepard says.

Jack just paces infront of the team. "Shit you sound like a pussy. I'm not going anywhere with you. You're Cerberus."

"Only because they're the ones doing something about the colonies going dark." Sara says.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Jack says looking over Sara. "So what's the freak here?"

"Oh that is it!" Sara snaps stomping over and grabbing Jack's shoulder. "I'M NOT A FREAK SO GET YOUR ASS ON THAT SHIP NOW!"

"Okay, okay!" Jack pushes back from the reshiram a little shocked. "Just give me access to the files on the ship and we're call it good." In the back of her mind she's happy about something. "_Shit if she's got the balls to do that to me. I might like her._"

"Alright. Let's get out of here." Shepard says as they run for the airlock and to the Normandy.

* * *

Sara is in the hangar again working out her stress from the last mission as Jack watches on from the side. She could tell from the way Miranda made it clear that it's best to give the dragoness her space, and well that just made Jack want to see why. Right now she kind of wish she hadn't as Sara crushes a target without biotics. Add to the fact that the dog with horns girl was there watching was just too good a things to pass up. What Jack needs is a little pay back on Sara for yelling at her and giving her a scare,and then the thought of being friends with her. Maybe going after a friend of hers will make her feel better.

"Hey. Horn dog." Jack says walking up to the girl. "You a friend of white and scary there?"

"My name is Mara Flamechild." Mara says giving Jack a glare. "And yes I'm a friend of Sara's. Why do you ask, Jack?"

"Just wanted to see something is all." Jack says loud enough for Sara to hear. "Like how my Wrap works on you!" She throws the attack and it does nothing.

Mara looks at herself and then Jack as Sara walks over. "Looks like is doesn't work." The houndoom says grinning a little bit.

Jack just flicks another Wrap at Mara. "Okay now that's just weird." She tries once again and sighs. "Fine then. I'll just punch you instead." However a growl to her side makes her gulp. For the first time in a very long time Jack is fearful of someone. "I just made a mistake didn't I?"

Mara nods her head. "Yeah, and it's the one rule that doesn't need to be voiced." She steps back from Jack. "Never attack someone that is Sara Denova's friend."

"Jack." Sara's voice is level and very cold. "Mind sharing why you did that to Mara?"

"It was meant to be payback for yelling back at the prison." Jack says turning to Sara and looking up. "What's it to you?"

"If you wanted a fight with me you should have done so." Sara's eye glow blue. "Now you're going to really get it."

Jack lets out a scream as she's thrown across the hangar and into the far wall. Mara just has EDI call the Commander before it gets too bad in a clearly one sided fight. However behind her Zaeed and Grunt just watch as the tattooed woman is given a beating.

"So Zaeed." Grunt says watching Jack go flying to the left. "Your thoughts on Jack and Sara right now?"

Zaeed chuckles seeing Jack bounce off the floor after a failed bulrush on Sara. "I'm thinking of taking bets. You in?"

Grunt thinks for a moment as Jack is bounced off the walls and ceiling a few more times. "We talking months or years before she can take Sara on?"

Zaeed looks at Grunt before Shepard walks in and shouts at Sara to stop. "Good point, Grunt. I don't think anyone's ready to take on that kind of power."

"I don't call her sister for nothing." Grunt states walking to Sara. "She kicked my ass in one hit after all."

* * *

Dr. Chakwas sighs looking over Jack's bruised body. "So we have here a list of what's broken. You're going to be here for a while, Jack."

"Shut up." Jack groans trying to move away from Gale. "I'll say it one time. I had this coming and boy did I get it."

Gale puts her hands above Jack and a light appears. "Will you stop moving please? I'm trying to use Heal Pulse to help you."

Jack sighs lying still. "Fine. Whatever you want." The only good thing is hearing Sara get chewed out by Shepard, but a wave of calm rushes through body as Heal Pulse does its thing. "Whoa! That's one hell of a power you've got there."

Sara however is sitting in Chakwas' chair with an ice pack on her forehead. As much as Shepard wants to yell more at the girl he can tell already that Jack will be just fine, and Sara's paying already for her over uses of Psychic.

"I hope this is the last time you get into a fight with one of the crew." Shepard says more like an order then a question. "How's your head?"

"It'll be fine Commander." Sara mutters with her head tilted back to let the icepack sit on her forehead. "It was the stress from being on a sinking space ship that really got to me. If it wasn't for that I'd have let Mara fight Jack. She's one of the best fighters in school, and leads Team Hellfire."

"A school gang?" Shepard asks not really getting it.

"No Shepard. Our school is a combat school and that's what I meant." Sara says bring her head back to level. "I'm part of Team Noble, and it's just using moves like Flamethrower and the like. Maybe it'll be easier if you watch Nina and me spar next time."

"I think I'll do that." Shepard says stepping past her. "For now you get some rest." He looks down at Jack as she's healed up by Gale. "As for you Jack. No more picking fighters with other or their friends. Deal?"

Jack flexes her finger as feeling fully returns to them. "Deal Shepard, and don't worry about me. I've been through worse shit."

* * *

A few days later Zaeed asks Shepard to bring Sara along for the next mission. By now Sara's fully recovered from her fight with Jack. If one could call what happened in the hangar a fight. As the shuttle heads down to the planet below with the team Jack finds herself dealing with something.

"Can't you just take it with you?" She asks looking at the shark like thing sleeping on her bed. "You're the one in charge of keeping them in check."

Jules shrugs his shoulders. "Nothing I can do really. He's going to keep coming back. This is normal back home for a lot of us. I mean he picked you for whatever reason. So you're the owner of a Gible a Dragon and Ground-type.

Jack looks down at the now named thing on her bed. "So I don't get a say in this?"

"Nope, but it's so cool!" Jules giggles making Jack wonder how come she's taken a liking to him.

"I see now why Nina said you've got an air about you. I'm finding it very hard to be mad at you." Jack says looking at the riolu.

Jules just looks up and grins handing her a cookie. "I get that a lot."

She takes the cookie and eats it thinking. "_I really don't know jack about these guys_."

* * *

Meanwhile with Shepard, Zaeed, and Sara it's been a fight. A very even fight for once as the Blue Sun mercs have a large number of men with high grade shields. Still wasn't enough to slow the Gear's Lancer and the mod ammo ripping through them. Good thing Sara gave Shepard the same three at once mod for his rifle.

"Grenade out!" Zaeed shouts throwing a Spike grenade hitting the ground behind the cover the mercs are using. The screams that follow the blast is music to his ears. "I love those things."

Shepard lines up a shot with his Widow sniper rifle and blasts the tank on a flamethrower merc. The blast killing him and the last two near him. "I'd say they were ready for us."

"You think?" Sara asks putting in a fresh clip into her lancer. "It's that or Vido is scared Zaeed is coming."

"He better be scared that I'm coming." Zaeed says taking point and checking for any more Blue Suns. "I'm going to kill the bastard. Nobody better try to stop me."

Sara sighs walking past the old mercenary, and starts the bridge up with Buck blocking the data. "Even if I could tell you a way to hurt Vido even more then the bullet?"

Zaeed and Shepard look at Sara like she's nuts, but Massani grins a little. "Alright, kiddo. I'll hear you out on this. Hell it could be really something good too."

Sara grins as she tells them her idea for making Vido feel the most painful death ever.

* * *

Vido Santiago watches with his men on the catwalk to see who's making trouble for him. The main door opens to show three people. Two he know right off the bat as Zaeed and Shepard, but the alien with white fur and hair looking like a dragon that makes him wonder.

"Zaeed Massani. You finally tracked me down." Vido says with a smug tone of voice.

Sara didn't understand why they had to walk in with their guns holstered, but it does add drama with Zaeed reaching for his rifle saying just one thing. "Vido."

"Don't be stupid Zaeed. I have a whole company of bloodthirsty bastards behind m, ready to kill or be killed on my command." Vido warns thinking he has the edge. How little he know he's just about out of luck.

Zaeed looks around slowly seeing a pipe that leads up behind Vido and his men. This doesn't slip past Sara as she hopes he doesn't do what she think he's going to do, but it's Zaeed and rage has filled his mind.

Vido is talking at this moment not even thinking about what kind of plan Zaeed is making in his mind. "Actually, take your shot. Give my men a reason to put you down like the mad dog you are. Again."

Shepard and Zaeed glance at each other as if to say, "Yeah he's an asshole." Just before Massani pulls his rifle and opens fire running for a valve, and as Sara thought rage blinding him to the mission. The reshiram dives for cover next to the Commander, and growls as she pulls her rifle off her back.

"Next time we go in with guns at the ready, Shepard." Sara says as Zaeed fires on the pipe he hit lightly the gas off with an explosion.

Shepard looks over to see Massani using the butt of his rifle to pound the valve . "What the hell are you doing?"

His answer comes as the pipe starts to burst with small explosions till it hits the door and blows it open. "Opening the gate." Zaeed says calmly.

"You're endangering the mission!" Sara shouts storming over to Zaeed. "We're here to save people. Not burn them alive! We could've found another way in."

"Like wondering round in the jungle for hours?" Zaeed shouts back. "I want Vido dead no matter the cost!"

Shepard steps up and punches Massani. "It's like Sara said. You're endangering people's lives and the mission for you selfish revenge. I should knock you the hell out, but thanks to you we have a burning refinery to save."

"Let these people burn." Zaeed says coldly. "Vido dies no matter the cost!"

Sara this time punches Zaeed nearly flooring him. "Wake up you old fool! You're becoming Vido letting your rage blind you."

"I needed that reminder, kid." Massani says shaking his head. "Alright I'm good for now. Shit you've got a mean punch there."

Sara just snorts readying her rifle and moves forward with the team to save the workers.

* * *

On the Normandy Rose looks down on the planet wondering if everything is going to plan. "You ever think of just flying down there to check on them, Joker?"

"Well I guess we could but them it would be a dead giveaway that someone is around." Joker points out. "This is a stealth mission to save these people after all."

"Can't we do something to at least know they're okay?" The kangaskhan girl asks still worried. "That's my friend down there with your Commander after all."

EDI speaks up. "My scanners are picking up explosions in the refinery."

Joker starts the Normandy into re-entry to get there fast. "Hold on everyone! I'm not losing the Commander a second time."

* * *

Getting inside wasn't easy as a few Blue Suns tried to slow them down, but failed as they team with the better skills and guns. A worker runs out on the catwalk and lets them know about the fire getting worse. Zaeed doesn't even grumble as they jump the guard rail to get to the valves to get the fire under control. Leading the run is Sara as its only one way from here, and it's down a flight of stairs. However they find a problem.

"Damn it the doors locked!" Shepard growls starting a bypass on the lock.

Sara just pulls the Commander back. "Let me." She pulls out a sword like hilt and then another. She lights them off.

"God damn it. You've got light sabers?" Zaeed asks as Sara cuts the door open for them.

"Beam sabers. We don't have Jedi where I'm from." Sara says grinning as they move into the burning room. She holsters the sabers after turning them off. She runs over and hits the first fuel valve control, and makes the fire die down.

They run up the stairs and nearly get blown off their feet when a pipe blasts a stream of fire that lasts for a few seconds. The team pushes on hitting each fuel valve them find to keep moving and quickly find the fire extinguisher system in a small room above where the workers are. Turning on the system not only puts the fires out, but opens the doors letting them move on.

Sara looks over the bridge rail. "It's clear now get out of here, and make sure we're safe."

"You got it!" A worker shouts up to them. "And thank you!"

Zaeed grins a little as they run to the door at the other end of the bridge and hop down a stack of crates. They find a Firestorm Flamethrower on the floor, and Massani puts it on his back. A few more Suns show up and get gunned down. However there don't seem to be very many making Sara wonders about something. The next room is huge and Blue Suns mercs start running in to attack them.

Shepard opens fire on the two tanks hanging from the ceiling and firsts lets the tanks do most of the work. By mainly spilling molten metal on the merc below them and making it less trouble for the team to deal with. Just make sure they don't get hurt by the same trap the Suns got into they shot the tanks making them fall, but then the sound of a heavy mech is heard as it starts up.

Sara passes Zaeed her SRS 99 sniper and he takes the head shot. "I see why Garrus likes this gun." Massani mutters handing the rifle back as the mech blows up.

They run for the door to try and catch Vido. They're just in time to see him walk onto a gunship, but Sara isn't about to let him get away that easy. With a quick movement of her hands to switch over to her sniper rifle. The reshiram sets armor piecing with explosive rounds and puts the shot right into the exhaust port. The engine fails as another round is put into the machine making it crash down hard on the landing pad.

Vido and a few of his men stumble out the back hatch. "Wh-what the hell happened?"Vido coughed before ducking as his men are shot dead. Looking up he sees Shepard, Zaeed and Sara all holding their guns at the ready.

"Will it looks like you're not going anyway, Vido." Zaeed says walking over. "It's time to put an end to all this, and get my revenge."

Vido starts backing away slowly from Zaeed as Shepard and Sara flank the old mercenary. He looks around trying to find some way out of this fight. A second gunship flies in firing making Shepard's team fall back for cover.

"Okay. I didn't see that one coming." Sara says getting her snipe ready to take a few shots. "Maybe we should call in our own air support?"

"It'd take them to long to get here, and the shuttle doesn't have anything for weapons." Shepard says getting behind Sara. "We're on our own."

Zaeed however was busy trying to kill Vido as the two started trading shots at each other. Vido pulled a heavy hand gun off his back and wasn't making it easy for Zaeed to get in a shot. "This is great, Massani! Not only do I get to kill you and Shepard, but that girl will bring in a huge amount of cash with a few slavers I know."

"You keep her out of this you sick bastard!" Zaeed shouts as his fires blind over the crate at where Vido's voice came from. "This is between us, and I'll be damned if you drag her into it."

"She your lover or something, Zaeed?" Vido shouts taking a shot at the crate. "Then I just might have some fun with her before selling her then."

"God why does everyone think of her as a thing?" Zaeed mutters priming a spike grenade and throwing it. "Eat this you bloody bastard!"

Vido just looks at the weird grenade before making a run for some thicker cover. He barely makes it as an explosion of spikes misses his butt by a half inch. "Holy hell when did they start making those?!"

Sara gets on the comm for the Normandy. "Hey Joker. You think you can get here fast?"

"_Like this?_" Joker says over the comm as the Normandy flies in over the hill to the landing pads right. "_Have no fear for Joker is here!_" He fires the light guns and blows the gunship out of the air.

Shepard chuckles turning to see how Zaeed is doing now that the gunship is out of the way. "Nice timing Joker. I guess you didn't want to loss us for some reason?"

"_EDI picked up the explosions in the refinery and well he kind of floored it._" Rose says getting laugh from Sara. "_You guys alright?_"

"We'll get back to you on that one." Shepard says as the fight between Vido and Zaeed breaks down into a fist fight. "Zaeed is just finishing up his end of the mission."

With a hard right hook Zaeed Massani lands Vido out cold and flat on his back. "Damn that felt good." He turns to Shepard picking up his rifle and putting a fresh magazine in. "As much as I want to kill this bastard. I like Sara's idea of letting him sit in jail and me taking the Blue Suns back under control just sounds so much better." He grins seeing the relief in their faces and turns to handcuff Vido. "It'll hurt him even more then the bullet to his head. It feels good knowing I've won it all back."

"I'm glad you're thinking clearer now, but next time can we not have the exploding build?" Sara asks as they drag Vido to the shuttle to get back to the Normandy.

* * *

Move List for Pokemon and Morphs

Jules Elapsi (riolu morph): Copycat, Counter, Reversal, Endure

Rose Julafton (kangaskhan morph): Comet Punch, Rest, Double Hit, Surf, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Sucker Punch, Work Up, Aerial Ace, Drain Punch, Protect

Mara Flamechild (Houndoom morph):Flame Charge, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Inferno, Incinerate, Will-O-Wisp, Overheat, Nasty Plot, Dark Pulse, Sunny Day, and Foul Play

Both Jules and Rose are created by The Lost One form.

Mara was created by Luircin.

The links will be on my profile for my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

"Speech" normal human/translation

"_Speech_" telepathy and communication

"**Speech**" pokemon speaking

* * *

Chapter 5

Old Friends and New Friends Alike

Looking over his desktop screen Shepard grins a little reading his e-mail from Admiral Hackett, and sighs in relief seeing that he got them a dry dock ship. It's looking like they'll have a little down time before getting into another mission, so that just leaves one very important thing to deal with. What will he do with Sara and her friends when they meet with Hackett, and the dry dock ship?

It might just be easier to find the kids and see what they're up to before getting too worried about it. So Shepard gets up from his chair just as a weight lands on his shoulder. "Yes Thor?"

"Just wanting to ride along for once is all." The pikachu says as the Commander leaves his room. "Also I'm a little worried about how things are going to go meeting Hackett and all that jazz."

"Nice to know I'm not the only one with worries about this." Shepard says hitting the button in the elevator for the hanger deck. "That's why I'm going to see what the kids are up to first."

Sara and Nina are trading blows in a sparring match in the hangar again. Mara watches them to see just how much they both have improved their fighting skills. She's happy to see that the two Team Noble girls have stepped up their game, but where did they get the drive is lost on her. She looks over her shoulder as the elevator door opens and Shepard walks out.

"Morning Shepard. You look like you've got something on your mind." Mara says looking back at Nina and Sara's sparring match.

"That bad huh?" Shepard asks as Nina hops into the air to do an Aerial Ace. Only to see as Sara blocks it with her Shadow Claw. "It still makes me wonder how she got silver coloring for her, what did she call them again? Oh yeah. Ghost-type attacks."

Mara frowns not really happy with Sara's life turning to that of a shaman, but she can't really do anything about it. Even after Sara telling her it's in her blood and being related to Kiro Mäki of all people. "You'd best ask her that, Shepard. I'm just glad to see she's been getting her head on right in the school arena." The houndoom does grin as Sara turns Nina away from her and pins the zoroark to the floor. "That much I can at least be happy about Kiro and Sade being her teachers for more than shamanism."

"I think she said something about that a few times." Shepard says petting Thor. "She doesn't seem the type of person to be like that at all."

Mara just grins as Nina gets free enough to grab the reshiram and pull her down. "The first day we met was the first day we ever fought. Later she treated me to a dinner as part of saying sorry for a misunderstanding we had that lead to the fight." The houndoom sighs walking over to the two girls fighting to keep the other on the floor. "She's a strange girl, but I guess that's just her charm." She walks over and starts telling Sara and Nina just where they went wrong. Going back to being her grumpy self again that Shepard and the crew knows from her first moments on the Normandy.

Commander Shepard sighs watching the three girls talk and try to find some way to fix the problems in their fighting style. He walks over to them. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have something to tell you. First the good news, Admiral Hackett has gotten us a dry dock ship for the upgrades to the Normandy." He rubs the back of his neck. "The bad news is that I have told him about you all, but it seems he doesn't believe in the dimensional rift."

"I don't think I'd believe it either without proof." Nina says thinking of how they could prove it.

Sara rolls her eyes at both Nina and Shepard. "Did you forget about our helmets? They do have recorders in them."

"Yes but I fear it's something more." Mara says pointing to Nina. "Our abilities and the like I'll bet. Right, Shepard?"

"It is the other thing he's not sure about. He thinks it's just another form of biotics, but I've seen it all in action." Shepard says looking at Nina and seeing a second Sara. "That's just wild, Nina."

"Why thank you, Shepard." Nina says in Sara's voice making everyone, but Sara, go nearly bug eyed. "I can't do other voices for long or it starts to hurt." Nina returns to her normal look and voice. "The voice is more my own thing to complete my illusions."

Mara looks at the Commander. "You're not thinking of letting this Admiral watch them spar are you? This could only lead to trouble."

"I'm sorry to say it, but that seems to be the only way to make Admiral Hackett believe any of this." Shepard says looking unsure about the idea himself. "I mean it's something you've got to see."

"Fine but I'm not helping with it at all." The houndoom girl states to Shepard. "I'll help with keeping the others out of trouble but I'm not going to spar."

Sara pats Mara's shoulder. "No you're not. We are." She points to Nina grinning. "At least then it'll be more under control, and we know how to put on a show."

"True, but is it alright to do this?" Nina asks looking at Shepard. "I mean it is Admiral Hackett of all people. A man so tough he could use a Claymore shotgun."

Shepard chuckles a little at the zoroark's description of Hackett. "I'll make sure to pass that along to him, Nina."

Mara sighs rubbing her forehead. "Oh Arceus helps us all."

Jules, Rose, and Kasumi are in the thief's room watching some anime. Kasumi couldn't help but grin as they watch Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, and Jules' tail wags like mad watching the screen. Rose is even taking notes for a magic girl cosplay of all things to which Kasumi grins a little more. It just feels nice to relax every once and a while with the stress of being in another dimension pushed aside. Of course there was another reason for them being in Kasumi's room, and that it is a bug free room.

Jules looks over at Kasumi. "Can I ask you something, Kasumi? Why did I see you looking through the drawers that belong to Sara and Nina?"

Rose looks at Kasumi raising an eye brow. "Just what were you looking for if you don't mind sharing?" She wasn't sure how to take it, but the smile of the human's face didn't make her feel any better.

"Oh you know to answer the question." Kasumi Goto says grinning like normal.

"What question is that?" Jules asks now wondering just what it could be.

"Oh you know for male is it boxers or briefs, and for females it's a bit of a list." Kasumi says as Rose just groans as she facepalms. "I guess it's to know if they wear normal panties, thong, or nothing. Kind goes for the bra too."

Jules tilts his head a little. "Still doesn't explain why."

The sound of a bell is heard before the door opened, and Shepard walks in. "I see somebody asked Kasumi a question. Dare I ask what kind of question it was?"

"I just asked why Kasumi was going through the drawers Sara and Nina share." Jules says earning a facepalm from the Commander.

"Kasumi." Shepard says looking at the thief. "Just why…No I don't even want to know why. I just want to know how Rose and Jules are doing."

Rose leans back on the couch. "We're fine, Shepard. Nothing really to tell except that we need to go shopping."

"I don't think anyone makes clothing for anyone like you, Sara, or Mara." Shepard points out. "But we will try to get you all something to wear. I'm sure you'd like to have clean clothes to wear."

"Oh yes indeed." Rose says. "So are you doing some rounds to see how everyone is?"

Shepard pats Jules' head taking a seat on the couch arm. "Yeah. We're meeting up with Admiral Hackett's fleet later today, and I'm making sure it won't be a problem for anyone. That means I'll need you, and Jules to keep the others out of trouble while we're docked. Are you going to need anything to help with that, Rose?"

The kangaskhan girl shakes her head. "Nothing I can think of. How about you Jules? You do spend the most time with them."

The little riolu cross his arms thinking for a few moments about anything he might need for the feral pokemon. "Maybe a lot of treats and snacks to help them stay calm I guess. Are we going to have other people coming onto the ship?"

"Most likely we are, Jules." Shepard says making a note on his omni-tool. "This is for the upgrades we've got to do for the Normandy. Mainly the few that need a dry dock for like the haul plating and the main gun."

Rose looks over at the Commander. "So it's mainly for just ship work and the like right? I'm starting to see why you're a little worried at the ferals." She sighs softly. "I'm a little more worried about the work crews and how they'll react to meeting us."

A knock at the door is heard and everyone turns to see Nina standing there, and the door is still closed. "So I'm guessing you'll be wanting all of us there to meet Hackett then?"

"I though only Kasumi here could sneak into a room like that." Shepard said as the Master Thief looks around for how Nina slipped in. "And no it'll be just you and Sara to meet the Admiral." He watches Nina closely to see just what she does next. He didn't think for a moment that anyone was better than Kasumi, and yet here stands Nina the zoroark without them hearing the door open.

Jules looks up at Nina and blinks. "How do you do that?"

"Family secret, Jules. Otherwise I would teach you how it's done." Nina says grinning softly. "As for the meeting Commander, you can count of Sara and I to be there."

Rose gives a sighs rubbing her forehead. "Just how much do you hold back from everyone, Nina?" The kangaskhan girl leans back on the couch trying to relax some more.

A thud makes everyone turn away from Nina. "I think that's my call to leave. Later." They turn to Nina to find her gone as how she got in. "I'll let Mara know as well." They only hear her voice like a whisper on the wind, and that only made Rose feel a little worried.

"Now I wonder just how much all of Team Noble holds back from the school." Rose states with a sigh.

Kasumi has a more sound worry. "I'm the best thief in the galaxy and I can't even do what she did. Just how the heck can I beat that?"

* * *

Back across the dimensional multi-universe others are getting ready to go looking for Sara, Nina, Mara, Rose and Jules. Though the families want to go and help find the children they aren't aloud. A large and very wise Giratina doesn't let them but a small few that he can trust to do the search. David Giratina sighs softly after getting away from Rose's step mother Gwen Julafton, and boy is the mother Ursaring mad. Eva Elapsi, Jules' mother, is nowhere near better as a Lucario in worry for her own child.

The legendary however had calmed them and promised to have them with him when he has a lock on where the kids are. The only level headed morphs in the small group turned out to be Mara's family, and the Eversoul family. So he has at least some help in keeping things from getting out of hand. Right now he's making the last checks with a work team on the SSV Raven an SR-2 designed ship, and set with a Wing Zero Gundam grade buster rifle in the main gun battery, plus a second for being giving to Shepard once in the ME universe in the hanger.

Two Glaceons walk in and both are just teens. But they aren't just any teens, and one is a shiny. The first one is Mana Eversoul, Sara's step sister, and Nina's cousin. Her long silver hair is a holdover from her Eevee form, her armor is pure snow white to match her fur with sapphire blue on her feet and hands. The armor itself is a S4 Scout armor set, with her weapons being the same as Sara's, but with a pair of katana on her hips.

The second Glaceon is Iris Vari, a trusted friend and only going along on this wild deerling chase to knock out Sara. Mainly for making Mana worry so much, and hopefully nothing has happened to one of her few friends Nina. The normal colored Glaceon was given and wearing a new armor based on the N# armor set. Colored in her fur colors and given the same upgrades from her old S3 recon armor. These upgrades are a sub-zero projection chamber weapon on both gauntlets with a storage tank that runs off her ice (being an Ice-type gives unlimited ammo). The other things added, at Mana's insistence, are hologram decoy, opt-camo, cryo blast omni-tool set, and a set of hardlight claws.

"My I ask why you're wearing your helmet, Iris?" David asks looking down at the two Glaceon girls. "Mana you're going to be in command of this trip, and I'm sending the Archangel Class mobile suit carrier Bentenmaru. It'll bring along your gundams and armor plating for the SR-2."

Iris is first to speak. "I do not want anyone over there to see my face, or know what I am."

"You're being stubborn again." Mana sighs. "But is it really needed to have this much fire power?"

The Giratina nods his head slowly. "I got an update from Buck and Jorge. Looks like Sara has joined Commander Shepard in his hunt for the Collectors. So far it seems both her and Nina have been holding their own for now."

"Remind me to knock her out for playing hero." Iris mutters flexing her fingers to get a better feel for her new armor.

"So yes, you'll be needing the extra fire power, and Repair is going to be in charge of the ship." David says as a Geth platform walks by. "He's going to be working with a few others to do the work on the SR-2 Normandy. He's already with the mobile carrier near the rift gate so you'll be meeting in orbit."

"I know this is not like me but I'm wishing we were taking at least someone else." Iris says not really liking the fact they're the only ones going."

"You're not going alone." A voice says from behind them making them turn. Standing there in pure white and black highlight S4 scout armor with a SRS 99 sniper rifle on her back, a Gears Lancer, pair of 45. pistols, and Gnasher Shotgun is Mana's girlfriend Dusk Nightsoul the absol. "I'm coming too because I'm also worried about Sara, and Nina. Also Jules, Rose and Mara are there."

Iris face palmed remembering about Jules. "Oh yeah. I forgot about the pup."

"I'm sure his doing fine. Rose is there after all, and we all know how she is in "big sister mode" around Petie." Dusk points out handing over a belt of throwing knives to Iris. "I'm not letting you go along without some explosive items."

"Do you really think I'll be needing this, Nightsoul?" Iris asks pushing the belt back at Dusk. "I've done fine without them for this long."

Mana sighs looking at the two girls. "You'll take it Iris, and the reason is we're about to go somewhere that's got doors you can't kick in."

Iris grumbles a little but takes the belt anyway. She sometimes couldn't find any holes in what Mana or Dusk said about somethings. "I still don't think I'll need them."

David sighs and waves the three to the SSV Raven's hatch. "Just get a move on girls, or you'll miss the flight window."

The flight from the Sliph corp. airfield didn't take long with Dusk doing the flying. It was keeping Iris calm with it being her first time in space, and boy was she ever scared. She hugged Mana really hard trying to not let on she was scared. Didn't work very well and so in hopes of calming Iris down Mana drags her to the cockpit to get a look at their home.

"Here just take this off for a bit, Iris." Mana says gently taking the helmet off Iris, and using a calm voice. "I have something I want you to see."

Dusk grins a little and brings the Raven into a high orbit. "If you look out the port side window you can see our beautiful home."

"But is it really a good idea." Iris asks as Mana pulls her to the window. "Not that I'm scared or anything like that, but…but….Oh wow." She lost her train of thought seeing the most amazing sight ever to her. The view of the world beyond the window and the regions of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn can all be seen below the cloud cover. "Okay. Maybe it's not that bad."

The on broad AI Silverlight appears in hologram form as a shiny Ninetails morph. "We'll be seeing the Bentenmaru mobile suit carrier in a few moments." Silverlight says nodding to the forward windows on the cockpit. "I do hope this trip will be a smooth one. Is there anything you wish to ask before we get any closer, Lady Eversoul?"

Mana groans hearing the title used with her name. "Just call me Mana, and what else is loaded in the hanger bay."

"The crates are loaded with many kinds of weapons form gravity hammers to many kinds of grenades. Lord Giratina thought it best to fully gear you girls out if needed." Silverlight says grinning a little and brings up a screen with a list of all weapons stored in the hanger. "To top it off your Gundams are on the carrier as a just in case needed item."

Dusk rolls her eyes not even worried about needing their gundams. "Just a little over kill I think. It's not like the Reapers are waiting for us with guns ready on the other side and all that jazz."

"You do know Lord Giratina believes that Overkill is a challenge right?" Silverlight asks grinning as Dusk just facepalms. "I rest my case, Lady Nightsoul. Is everything to your liking so far, Lady Vari?"

Iris just glares at the AI hologram. "Don't call me that please."

"Very well, Ms. Vari." Silverlight says grinning before fading from sight.

Mana rubs her forehead wondering just where David got the neural scan of Silverlight. "I really think she's got some Mew in her coding somewhere." She looks out the window. "Oh my. That's one really big guard detail for the gate."

Bringing the Raven into a flight path, Dusk blinks, seeing the four UNSC Phoenix class ships with the Spirit of Fire being one of them. "And they're all broad side to the gate? That's going to hurt somebody dumb enough to try."

"Is it really that bad with them broad side?" Iris asks watching a few fighters, X-wing class, go by what looks like another Archangel class mobile suit carrier with a hole in the side. "Is there a war going on we don't know about?"

Dusk shakes her head. "Nope, just damage from a meteor shower that needed to be blocked. That's the damage you're seeing on the ships that didn't have shields up."

Iris looks at Dusk. "You're not joking are you, Nightsoul?"

"No I'm not and you can call me Dusk you know." Dusk says bring the SSV Raven alongside the Bentenmaru the red and white painted mobile suit carrier looking ready for battle with its weapons openly showing. "I really don't mind that you and Mana are together. We're in an open relationship."

"Just not sure about you is all." Iris says as Mana hugs her. "I am sleeping with your girlfriend and all."

Dusk gives a sigh as lighting arks across the out ring of the portal. "I'm really okay with it, but I'd like to be in the mix next time you girls have fun." The huge ring shaped gate begins to glow as power builds to open a hole in space. "Now find a seat and hold tight. Looks like this is the start of our adventure."

The giant portal is like a ring of stone cut from an asteroid. Lighting arks across the inside of the ring as it charges with the power needed to punch through to other worlds. A vortex of silver and black lights starts to form as the power reaches its high point. The center of the vortex looks to be infinite black as Dusk reaches over to key in the Bentenmaru and see if they're ready.

"_This is Repair Core. Go ahead Raven._" The near life like voice says over the comm. "_It's good to have you along, Dusk._"

"Likewise, Repair. You all ready to go?" The absol asks as she brings the shields up to full power, and set the weapons to standby. "You guys going to put the big guns away?"

Repair sighs over the line as she looks over to the small screen with the Geth Hunter in grey and black colors. "_I'm afraid not, Dusk. I'm not going in without having our fangs bared to the trouble awaiting us._"

"Alright then. Half speed ahead." Dusk says having the Raven take point as the two ships fly into the portal and head off to help their friends and Commander Shepard.

* * *

Back with Sara and the others it was a little busy for them. Nina and Sara have been busy for about an hour making sure have it shining. Jules is up to his ears in keeping the feral form Pokémon calm and out of the way on the crew deck. Rose and Mara put the finishing touches on the Houndoom's armor. With it colored in red with black highlighting to give Mara a fiery look, and a helmet made to fit over her horns. All in all it was looking to be a good first meeting with Admiral Hackett and Shepard was more than happy for a smooth ride.

Commander Shepard was getting his armor on with Lara helping him. The female lucario locks the chest plate on Shepard with a soft grin. She gets a cloth and wipes down the armor plate.

"There we go. Now you're looking awesome as ever." Lara states with a grin. "I just hope the Admiral doesn't mind me being there, and Eva is going to be there on Sara's shoulder."

"Well that should be fun for her to explain." Shepard says grinning. "I've got no problem with you bring there, Lara. I'm just hoping it…"

Lara holds up a paw. "Don't say it, John. You know it'll jinx it."

Shepard laughs at the lucario patting her shoulder. "Okay, okay. Now you better get geared up as well."

"I just hope the armor doesn't get in the way of my aura." Lara gives a sigh picking up her chest plate. "At least it's in my colors."

They both chuckle as Lara starts' putting on the armor knowing it's for her protection, and for those places that she can't breathe the air. The armor color does in fact match her as it's in blue and yellow with steel coloring where her spikes are on her body (Mainly on her chest and the back of her hands). Her helmet with its ear pieces for her own ears makes it a little bit funny, but it also doesn't get in the way of her aura ability.

Shepard helps Lara put the helmet on her hip after having it fold up some. "There you go, Lara. You're ready for anything now." He states with a grin.

"I should hope so, John. You best be on your way to check on Miranda so she doesn't try something dumb." Lara points out of the Cerberus agents actions of still trying to get Sara's and Nina's tech. "I'll see if the girls are ready to meet Admiral Hackett. She will listen to you and even then she'll still try. Like what happened she slipped into their room and got kicked out."

Shepard grins remembering the yelling that reached all the way to his room the night before last. "Not her best moment either was it?"

Meanwhile Miranda Lawson was holding an ice pack on her left eye to bring down the swelling from Nina's right hook. Thinking it will be best for her to just give up on taking anything from the girls before Sara roasts her alive. Right now she's busy making a note of the bugs in the ship for them to be pulled during the refit of the ship. Her new friend Stunner, the Joltik, snores softly to her right on the table making Miranda smile a little. "At least I have a better understanding of you." She whispers logging the report.

Joker calls over the intercom through the whole ship. "_Alliance fleet spotted and waiting for us in system. All hands are to be ready to dock with the Saber repair ship for ship refit_."

Lawson rolls her eyes hearing Jeff speaking to the whole crew as Shepard walks in. "Commander. Something I can help you with?"

"Just here to make sure you're not going to do something while we're around the Alliance fleet, and to keep a low profile." Commander Shepard says half grinning seeing the shiner Nina left on Miranda. "I take it you're giving up on the girls and their gear?"

"Damn right I am, Commander. Sara might just roast me alive the next time." Miranda says with a hint of hurt pride. "I guess it took getting my arse bet was all it took."

Shepard shakes his head. "Well just don't make it a habit, Miranda. I'm not sure anyone wants to see you hurt. Besides Jake of course."

"Ha ha, Commander." Miranda says flatly and gets up from her chair. "I best met Admiral Hackett with you and the others. I just hope this black eye doesn't give me too much trouble."

Nina leans around the corner and grins. "Only if you give me ammunition to use with it, Miranda." The zoroark girl says grinning before ducking around the corner again.

"Kasumi was right. Nina is a little scary at times." Miranda sighs as Stunner sleepily crawls up her arm to her shoulder. "Let's get going."

* * *

The Normandy flies alongside the fleet before going into the fleet's airspace. Ships of many sizes hold formation around a large ship designed like a sword. This ship is the Saber is a prototype repair ship for in flight repair, and refit of other ships. The reason for this design and idea is to help with the Reaper battle once they get in space. This is one of the only pet projects that Admiral Hackett could get under his command, and as of now the SR-2 is flying into the large ship's hanger bay match like it would dock with the Citadel. The difference is the large door closing behind the Normandy so the hanger can be pressurized fully. Even with the large ME field holding in air it's still needed to make it easier for crews to work without much worry.

Admiral Hackett sighs a little as the being next to him floats slightly off the floor makes him wonder if he was too quick to judge Shepard's report. The red and blue colored being with green eyes, and blue crystal in its chest turned out to be female and species wise goes by the name Deoxys. He did feel good knowing that someone like her is with him heading to the SR-2 Normandy. Since Deoxys did save a shuttle when its engine failed after a power surge, and offered to leave them be if they wanted it. The team on the shuttle thought it better if she stayed. So Hackett let her stay and wanted her near him to learn more about her.

"You feel anything over there, Deoxys?" Hackett asks.

"_No threats from anyone that I can tell, and it feels as if Commander Shepard is hopeful for a smooth ordeal_." Deoxys says by telepathy in a soft yet strong female voice. "_I'm guessing it's been a long few days for him._"

This got a chuckle from Hackett. "I can only imagine what he's been putting up with since these girls showed up. Can you tell what the human crew is doing?"

"_Mainly getting themselves ready for the ship refit, and please call me Dana_." Dana says giving a soft gleam with her eyes. "_The crew seems to favor Shepard's way of thinking more than anything else, and trust him with their lives. I'm guessing he has a strong presence about him_."

The docking arm links to the airlock of the Normandy and Hackett moves to the ships airlock with Dana next to him and four armed marines behind them. Both hatches open for them as the ship is readied for refit, and Shepard stands there with a few people he's seen only the files on.

Shepard salutes to Hackett. "Admiral welcome to the Normandy."

Returning the salute Hackett nods his head. "And welcome to the Saber, Shepard. I see you've got a few friends here as well."

Sara bows a little. "Sara Denova and it's a pleasure to meet you, Admiral Hackett. I see you've got a Deoxys with you as well."

"Dana has become a welcomed member of the crew so far." Hackett says with a half grin and looks to Shepard's right. "This must be Nina Eversoul then?"

"Yes sir." Nina says with a sly grin. "This here is Mara Flamechild one of the top fighters from our home and school."

Mara sighs a little bit. "I'm not very good with this kind of thing, but it's good to meet someone with your strength." She looks at Hackett's scarred face. "You've since much as well."

"I have, and I pray that you never have to see even half of what I've had to." The Admiral says in a soft voice. "Shepard I take it your ship is nearly ready for refit?"

"Yes sir. I just need to know if there's somewhere safe to take some of the beings we have on broad." Shepard says nods to Lara in her armor. The lucario feral gives a bow to Hackett reading his aura and feeling some awe for the Admiral. "She's proven herself already like Sara and Nina. Also don't be surprised if you hear any of them talking. Jacob made a program that works with the translator."

One of the marines snorts. "Yeah right." He mutters.

Lara frowns a little bit. "Short sighted much?"

"Well that's proof enough for me." Another marine says. "Think it would work for you Dana?"

Dana grins with her eyes. "I don't see why not." She says softly getting a chuckle from the marine.

Miranda joins them and raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Well I see it does work for more than the ones on this ship. I'm Miranda Lawson XO for the Normandy SR-2. I have a map of where all the bugs are in the SR-2. I'm hoping this helps in the removal of them, and then some."

"I'm a little surprised by this, Miss Lawson." Hackett says taking the data pad and looking it over real quick. "I'm guessing you're not feels too bad about this refit then?"

"I send very detailed reports to The Illusive Man. I think most of the others on broad will feel better about as well. You think your work crews can make the changes to the showers on the crew deck?" Miranda asks half grinning.

"Seeing Sara in person tells me they damn well better." Hackett chuckles handing the pad to one of the marines, and looks around. "But first I'd like a tour of the ship. I might have a few ideas to pass on for the refit as while."

They move to start the tour when EDI speaks up. "Shepard, The Illusive Man wishes to speak with you and Sara."

"Guy has the darndest timing doesn't he?" Nina asks as Sara growls face palming.

Mara just frowns. "I'd like to be in on this if you don't mind, Shepard."

* * *

"_Shepard I know this is a bad time but I need your help_." TIM says seeing both Shepard and Sara on the holo-link. "_There's station not too far from where you are now._ _It's an old research station I had going years back I had researching new FTL flight_."

"What's this got to do with me then, TIM?" Sara asks crossing her arms.

Illusive Man blows a puff of smoke. "_One of the things that they made was a gate and it had some very strange things happen with it. One of the reports was something about other worlds_." He takes a sip of his drink. "_Now for the reasons why I'm asking for you to go there and look around: First off it's not meant to be where it is now. In fact it seems to have gotten to where it is from the next system over."_

Hackett steps into the grid and fixes his hat. "Don't tell me one of those projects worked?"

"_I don't see how because it's been abounded for four years now_." TIM says rubbing his forehead. "_Which bring me to the second reason I need your help? It's transmitting data that's very, very corrupted. Any data you find on the station is yours to help get the girls back home and whatever else you find is yours. From the files I've been reading, it looks like a few weapons could be there also._"

"That aren't from here I take it?" Shepard asks frowning a little, but sees this is at least a step toward helping everyone get home. "What of the station itself?"

"_I'll leave that up to you and Admiral Hackett. I'd like it destroyed if possible_." Illusive says.

Mara growls softly as Sara shakes her head. "So what's the catch, TIM? I know you've sent ships already before calling."

TIM chuckles already knowing he's been had. "_I've lost all contact with the three ships I sent, and that's got me worried to some degree. Whatever happened to them got them before they reached the station."_

"So what do you expect from us?" Mara asks working into the grid and growling at Illusive Man. "The ship isn't going anyway soon. By now they could have the Normandy running off the other ship."

"Mara is correct as we have just switched to the Saber for power." EDI states before TIM could say anything. "Also there seems to be a large energy reading near the fleet."

"Here we go again." Mara mutters as Sara groans followed by Shepard face palming.

"_Not the reaction I was expecting_." TIM says.

Hackett grins opening a link to the bridge. "For once I don't think I can disagree."

* * *

Outside the fleet a huge portal opens in a flash of silver and black spinning like a whirlpool with a center of black, and two ships come flying out. One looks like the Normandy, and the other is a much large ship that looks more like a fortress on the move. The large white and red highlighted ship also looks to have its guns at the ready, but not moving to attack the fleet.

The image was being sent real time to the briefing room on the Normandy for Shepard, Hackett and crew to see. The grin on Nina and Sara's faces didn't slip by anyone one.

"I'm going to guess you know who's on those ships. Right girls?" Garrus asks pointing to the image.

Sara chuckles as the ships just keep away from the fleet. "I do indeed, Garrus. That rather familiar looking one there is the Raven, a SR-2 designed for hit and run jobs. Plus, I think it's got your new gun while the big one is a Mobile Suit Carrier Archangel Class, the Bentenmaru."

"Sounds powerful." Grunt states. "What's it got for us?"

"More than likely the new plating for the haul." Nina offers up. "Hey what's that ship doing?" She points to the cruiser that started to turn to the Raven and Bentenmaru. "Oh they are not going to fire are they?"

"Lt. Commander Steel! Just what the hell are you doing!?" Hackett yells getting a link to the ship.

A smug looking young Lt. Commander appears in hologram form. "_I'm taking the first shot, Admiral. Someone must show we're the true power here._"

"Steel you stand now right now and let us make contact with them now," Hackett says ice cold level. "or I'll have you thrown out so fast your head will spin."

"_You're too soft, sir_." Steel says cutting the link as they see shots being fired.

"He's nuts." Shepard mutters not liking how this is looking.

Sara sighs. "We'll have to get you a new ship."

"Why would you say that?" Miranda asks raising an eye brow.

Nina and Sara grin as the Bentenmaru takes hits but they just bounce off.

* * *

Iris has her helmet back on and hugs Mana's arm as she watches the ship come at them. "Okay so now what!?"

"Repair, have you got the Gottfrieds ready yet?" Dusk asks pulling the raven away from the incoming fire, and kicking the shields to max. "I think they need a lesson."

On the Bentenmaru's bridge Repair chuckles. "_EMP charge ready and willing, Dusk. However we need a broadside shot to do the maxima damage. Think you can get them to turn a little bit?_"

"Sure thing." Dusk grins pulling on the controls bring the Raven around for a few shots. "You two better hold on to something."

"Nightsoul don't you dare..." Iris starts but Mana pulls her to the seat.

"Just get ready for this, Iris. It'll be fine." Mana says buckling in.

Dusk just giggles as she flies the Raven at the cruiser rolling out of the path of mac shots and shooting torpedoes out of the sky. At the same time shots where returned from the Bentenmaru by means of the Valiant rail guns, and pounding the haul of the other ship giving its shields a good beating. All the while Igelstellungs shooting missiles and torpedoes down that got to close.

The Raven dives in on the cruiser and strife the port side of the ship. The lasers ripping armor off like a hot knife through butter, and making the crew inside the ship worry about their chances. It's starting to look like they might have bitten off more than they can chew. Though it would seem their commander would hear it.

* * *

"I want those things shot down now!" Lt. Commander Steel yells as the ship shakes under the hits from the larger ship. "Get that fake SR-2 out of our air space!"

"Sir, we can't even damage either of them! We should stop before whoever they are stop playing with us!" One of the bridge crew shouts before Steel glares at him.

"I will not…"

"The other ship is firing!" The helms man shouts as they find themselves broad side to the large white and red ship. "Hold on!"

The impact of the hits knocks Steel to the floor as an EMP wave runs throughout the ship. He gets up and demands a report as another hit comes from the aft of the ship. "REPORT!"

"Engines are down. Weapons off line, and that's just the start of it." Someone says. "Looks like all that's left is Life Support, and that's just barely holding on. We're dead in the water, sir."

"What was that last hit?" Steel asks rage in his eyes. "I what this ship back on line now!"

* * *

Dusk is chuckling as she flies over the ship she just blown the engines out on. "I think they'll be needing a tow line."

"_Nice shooting, Dusk_." Sara says as a link is made. "_Now get your tail on the Saber so we can meet in person, please. Admiral Hackett would also like to thank you for not blowing the ship out of the sky_."

"Sara it's so good to hear you again." Mana says with a sigh. "I was so worried about you, sis."

"_I'm here to, Mana_." Nina says over the comm. "_I'm safe and sound with both Sara and Commander Shepard._"

"Oh thank goodness." Mana and Dusk says at the same time.

"_We'll meet you in the hanger once you've docked_." Hackett says over the link. "_Welcome to our little galaxy._"

"Thanks and I hope you've got room for our other ship." Mana says as Iris just looks out the window. Her body language saying she's not eager for this. "We've got new armor for the Normandy and fresh grenades."

"_Oh thank you! We were running short over here_." Sara nearly shouts.

The link is cut after getting the route to the Saber and seeing the open hanger bay for them. The docking is smooth but the bad news is the Bentenmaru can't fit because of its design. It'll be a problem they'll tackle later as right now the girls have some very important people to meet.

* * *

Sara was almost bouncing on her feet as they neared the Raven. "Best day ever! We get the new gun, fresh weapons with ammo, and I get to see Mana and Dusk again. Hahahaha!"

"She's being a teenager again, Shepard." Nina jokes. "Be very scared of her."

John Shepard just chuckles seeing a different side of Sara. "I'm not even going there, Nina. There's no way I could do it with a straight face."

Everyone can't help but smile seeing Sara in a good mode, and more than a few guys leaned over to see what was going on. It was clear to everyone she was happy for some reason.

One of the first things takes everyone takes note of from the Raven was the turrets on the haul. "What's with the small domes?" Jacob asks pointing to a few of them. "Looks almost like a point defense of some kind."

Sara just grins as the docking arm locks into place. "It's one of the many things that has been added to the design." The sound of the air lock opening has her turn around. "It's so good…." An armored figure comes blasting out and knocks Sara out cold with one hit.

"Iris!?" Nina shouts running over. "The hell is the matter with you?"

"How did you even know it was me, Eversoul?" Iris asks in full armor and helmet locked on.

"The coloring you bitch." Nina growls, putting her arms up to stop the others before they attacked. "Don't even bother guys. She's outside your league."

Two other figures walk out of the ship and over to Sara. One with a first aid kit and the other pulls Iris back. The two girls make it clear it's not going to be a normal day. The one near Sara is getting something out and crushes what looks like a pill in her hand. Her red eyes, black horn on the side of her head, black furred face, and white hair are all that can be seen with her helmet off. Once the crushed pill is near Sara's nose she starts to wake up.

The other is long fox like eared, white fur on her face, silver hair, and shocking blue on blue eyes. She's having a talk with "Iris". "Just what the hell were you thinking? You could have been shot or hit the wrong person! Iris I thought you said that you wouldn't hit her?"

"I didn't say anything about knocking her out." Iris says flatly. "Besides she's fine."

"The hell she is." Shepard shouts storming over to the two. "Just what's your problem with her?"

Iris just looks at Shepard and shrugs. "She's just been playing hero so I needed to remind her not too."

"I'm sorry for Iris here." The white fox says. "I'm Mana Eversoul. Sara's sister and the one tending to Sara is Dusk Nightsoul." The red eyed girl waves a free hand as she gives Sara what looks like a berry. "This is Iris…"

"My first name is enough for them." Iris says cutting Mana off. "We'll see about later."

A growl from Sara is heard, and with enough venom in her voice to kill a krogan. "Nice to see you again too, Vari."

"I get the feeling you two don't see eye to eye do you?" Kasumi asks also not happy with what happened.

"She's just a little heavy handed is all." Sara growls eating another berry Dusk hands her. "I'm surprised to see you here in the first place, Iris."

"If Mana hadn't talked me into it," Iris just looks away. "I'd have stayed home and waited."

Hackett sighs seeing all this happen. "More kids, and powerful toys. Just where are the adults from your world?"

"Busy getting the ships ready, and then some." Dusk states closing the kit. "I'm the pilot of the Raven here, so where do you want the new main gun for the Normandy?"

Garrus sighs shaking his head. "I still don't buy into it, but I guess it won't hurt."

Sara then gets an idea. "Hey, we've got a ship now for that job TIM wants done. Plus, it's bug free."

"Job?" Mana asks with Iris tilting her head some. "What kind of job?"

Shepard and Hackett look at each other than the girls. "How about we have a look first, both inside and out." Shepard says.

"A tour? I don't see why not." Dusk says looking at Lawson. "But if you try to snatch at anything, and I'll ice you Miranda."

"Ice me?" Miranda scoffs before Mara slaps the human woman on the back. "What was that for?"

"She's like me and Nina." Is all Mara says. "So can we go home now?"

"Rift gate is one-way, Mara." Dusk says. "But I'm glad you're doing well. We even have a better armor for you."

"Joy." Mara groans as they start moving onto the Raven.

The first thing that everyone that's not from the girls' world sees is that the seats are made to work for a large range of tails. The other is the controls of the ship, and a very large lack of hologram keypads.

Mordin is the first to ask. "No hologram keyboards? How do you fly ship?"

"I like to have real controls in my hands, and those holograms get in the way. It's too much for someone to deal with when flying and it cramped my hands when I tried." Dusk states taking a seat in the pilot seat as a small number of screens pop up. "This is much better and makes it easier for others to fly if needed. Plus, I have help with some of the other things."

"Indeed you do, Lady Nightsoul." Silverlight says appearing. The shiny Ninetails morph bows to the group. "I am the ship AI Silverlight, and it's a pleasure to meet you all. I cover the weapons and defenses of the Raven in all forms. So I must ask that you tell you crews to stop trying to hack my mainframe."

Admiral Hackett sighs keying his omni-tool. "All crews, this is Admiral Hackett. To those trying to hack the two ships I order you to stop right now. I've had enough with Steel's foolishness today and don't need any more of it."

"Thank you, Admiral. I was about to hit them with feedback to make them stop." Silverlight says softly grinning. "Given how most of those here see AIs like me you seem very calm about meeting me."

Sara at this time has handed Jorge's chip back to Mana and grins hearing Hackett. "While the Council may be scared shitless of things that'll rock the boat as it were, we are more open minded. Plus I can tell you're too alive to be just coding."

Silverlight chuckles making Miranda uneasy. "Very true, Admiral. You see I was made by means of a scan of the pathways that make up the mind. So the short story is I'm a clone of someone's mind, and yes she's still alive."

"What a minute." Miranda says walking over to Silverlight. "Are you saying that you're a copy of someone else?"

"I'm made from four other copies, so I'm not a true clone or copy. It's the same scanner in the girls armor, just given different jobs is all." Silverlight states leering at Lawson. "Now on to other things of greater importance if you don't mind?"

Hackett gives a low whistle letting this all sink in. "So you can't go rampant can you?"

"Normally a smart AI like me would think themselves into a rampant state in six years." Silverlight says but she grins softly. "But thanks to the better understanding of AIs, and the hardware with the research, I wouldn't go rampant for twenty years or more like the other AIs from home."

"Spirits that's just incredible." Garrus whispers starting to wonder what an AI of him would be like made this way. "That's a scary thought."

Shepard grins for a moment. "Well I feel a little better about a few things now. What else can you tell us?"

"Not much else I'm afraid, but David will be through the rift gate soon with a few ships to begin work for battling the Reapers." Silverlight states. "He wished for you to know before showing up."

"Nice to hear that we're getting help for the coming war." Jacob mutters.

"Agreed, but I'd like to get back to seeing your ship." Hackett says as Mana takes the lead.

"Right this way, sir. Most of it is just like the SR-2 with a few changes. The biggest is the armory has a lift that goes to the crew deck. It's just a better design because of the hanger and the airlock being in two places." Mana says as they walk through the CIC heading to the portside door. "On the other side is the lab for research with the briefing room like normal."

"What about these doors here?" Zaeed ask. "What's behind them?"

"Stairs." Dusk says grinning. "The elevator is just wrong for the only means of getting around the ship. You need more than one way around, and the elevator is slow."

Miranda finally found something she could call them on. "Yes, but it makes it easy for someone to take over the ship."

Sara laughs at this and has the door open. As it slides back everyone could see it's a very thick door. "Six inches of gundanium alloy for the door, and it's the same plating that's going to be put on the Normandy's haul. This stuff can take a hit."

Grunt shouts grinning. "Like in that anime you showed me?"

"Just a better mix of the metal is all." Mana says rubbing her ears. "It's half the weight for the same amount needed to make a Wing Zero."

"Two things I need to ask." Zaeed says. "One is that a good thing and two what the hell is a wing zero?"

Sara just grins with Mana and Dusk. "Oh you'll see once we get to the Bentenmaru." The dragoness says grinning.

Hackett leans over to Shepard. "That grin of hers always this scary?"

"Oh yes." Shepard says. "Though this one seems more scary than normal."

The moved to the war room behind the briefing room got a big grin from Admiral Hackett seeing the huge holo-tank showing data being passed to other systems. The tour through the Raven than moved along to the crew deck and it left a few people in awe. Just seeing the larger medical bay alone was something, and then the open kitchen replacing where Miranda's room would be. Even the larger crew area was something to see with leather seats, and a big flat screen with a moving listing.

"Where did you find the room for most of this?" Shepard asks getting a cup of coffee. "This coffee too I really could over a few pounds of it."

"Best you see the next deck and what we've got for a core to understand it." Dusk says grinning. "As for the coffee go ahead and grab a bag."

Shepard grins looking at the few bags sitting out. "I'll just grab one on the way out."

Sara chuckles patting Kasumi on the shoulder grinning. "So not even going to try?"

"Nope, and I'm sure they would know if I tried to take something." Kasumi mutters as Garrus heads for the Main Battery. "Uh-oh."

Mana quickly catches up to Garrus. "Just where are you going?"

"Sara told me that you've got a gun more powerful than the Thanix cannon, and I want a look at it." Garrus states looking at Mana. "Or was she just blowing smoke?"

"It's in the hanger, Garrus." Mana says flatly. "I get the feeling you're not happy about your baby being replaced are you?"

The turian grumbles a little bit looking around. "Maybe. I don't know if it can be done without a separate cooling system, and if this ship…" He stops as Mana holds up a hand. "You have the cooling system then?"

"And better heat sinks, coolant, and so now." The ice vixen says grinning. "You needn't worry about over heating with this ship, or anyone trying something stupid either."

"I heard that "blowing smoke" comment, Garrus." Sara calls from the stairs. "Now come on. We're going to Engineering Deck now."

Mana chuckles as Garrus sighs following behind her and Jacob is dragged by Nina from the armory door. As they head down the stairs a few of the marines take note of the extra doors in the walls. "Ma'am just how many of these doors are there for the stairs ways?"

Silverlight answers over the ships speakers. "_Between each deck are ten of those gundanium doors at six inches thick and two doors of a foot thick at the turn you're taking now_."

The marine looks at the wall before going down the next set of stairs. "I see it now. Damn that is one hell of a way to slow intruders, ma'am."

"_David believes in making sure everyone gets home, or is safe_." Silverlight says. "_He goes that extra mile for a lot of his people_."

"Where can I send a resume?" The marine joked as they walk into the main engineering and drive core. "That's not like any drive core I've seen."

Silverlight appears again in hologram form. "That's because this one uses a redesigned drive core for higher output and crew safety. Seeing how Cerberus doesn't take the extra steps to protect their crews." She glares at Miranda and Jacob. "I'm surprised you two didn't worry about that."

"Drive core isn't really my strong point." Jacob says looking at the reinforced walls and controls for the core pulled back from said core. "Looks like a cooling system wrapped around the whole thing."

Miranda is surprised by the amount of extra space there is until she thinks of something. "Is the core moved down lower than how it is in the Normandy?"

"Yes and in fact that's why we have the extra room, and better center of weight for the ship." Silverlight says. "So no lower area below here for someone to claim as a room."

"Jack's going to hate that." Nina states grinning. "So who's ready to see the hanger and the toys?"

"Plus your new armors along with Mara's is stored there now." Dusk says grinning a toothy grin making the marine next to her step back.

"Do all of you girls have fangs?" He asks looking around.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that one?" Iris says in a flat voice.

"Not really." The marine says looking between Iris and Mana. He notices the helmet and hair design. "Are you two maybe the same specie or something?"

Mana rolls her eyes remembering why Iris is keeping her helmet on. "That's something I'm not going to explain as she wishes to keep that to herself."

"So you are the same species, but she just doesn't trust anyone here. That about right?" He asks looking around.

"He must be hard to beat on poker night." Sara says as they head for the hanger bay. She points to the window. "There's the new gun for the Normandy."

Garrus just lets his jaw slowly drop. What he sees is the gun folded up with the cooling system wrapped around it hanging from the ceiling crane. "It's about the same size of the Thanix, but I think it's missing something."

"The rest of the cooling system is on the floor, and ready to be put into the ship." Silverlight says as they move on before her hologram fades.

"Sounds like it's going to be a powerful weapon." Hackett says. "I got some of our ship yards to start building ships with the independent cool system for the guns. The reports from the tests so far look very promising."

Shepard grins. "That's going to make things easier on us in the long run."

Sara, Mara, and Nina are in the elevator with both Shepard and Hackett as they head to the hanger. It takes three trips to get everyone to the hanger bay, and the large number of crates marked as weapons got everyone looking around a little.

Sara pats Grunts shoulder. "Team Shepard should have a look around, and pick a few new toys out. Mana if you could please keep Miranda from sneaking anything out I'm sure we're be safer that way."

"I don't think I'm going to even try, Sara." Miranda says opening a crate and pulling out a cylinder. "I'm not even sure what the heck to make of this stuff."

Dusk just keeps close to Grunt. "I'll keep the big guy here out of trouble."

"Alright then. I'll help Mara get into her new armor then." Sara says leading the houndoom over the armors tagged with their names. A wall is put up by means of the deck plates lifting themselves up to hide Nina, Sara, and Mara from sight.

Grunt opens one crate and blinks seeing the hammer like weapon. "This is new." He lifts one out and feels the weight of it in his hands. "What kind of weapon is this thing?"

"A Gravity Hammer and it's great for crushing someone." Dusk says getting a hammer out for herself. "Come on over here, Grunt. I'll show you just how helpful this is."

Mana explains the cylinder to Miranda as Dusk and Grunt walk by. "This is trip mine. All you do is roll it down the hall or place it in a doorway. It'll set itself up by splitting in half and is tripped by laser trigger."

"I see why it's made like this then, but it kind of stand out." Jacob says looking at one. "I'm guessing so your enemies don't know it's a bomb then?"

A loud wham followed by krogan laughter makes everyone look over to Dusk and Grunt as Mana answers. "It looks more like a warning system to me, so I guess someone could see it the same way. As for the krogan, I think we've got a hammer fiend now."

"If I find a clan, I'm going to have to start up a group that uses these things. They're awesome!" Grunt slams another target with a golf style swing, and sees he'd have gotten a hundred yards out the hit. "I'm keeping this one."

Dusk chuckles shouldering her hammer. "With a little more work you'll be sending bad guys flying as far as you want." She hit one target and the screen nearby shows she's gotten almost two and a half football field on her hit. "It's all in the way you do it."

Shepard however was looking in some of the grenade crate grinning. "Oh yes. More plasma grenades, spike grenades, and…OH WOW!" He pulls out a square grenade with orange lines on it, and small spikes in the middle of each side. "What the hell is this?"

Mana and Dusk walk over to see. The shiny Glaceon grins a little. "That my dear Commander is a pulse grenade. We find it's better for blocking a doorway or hall. So we don't find much use for it unless it's an enclosed space."

Meanwhile with Sara, Mara, and Nina the reshiram is busy getting Mara into her skin suit. Much to the blushing houndoom's displeasure of how form fitting it is.

"Does it really have to be so tight?" Mara asks feeling uneasy.

Sara just zips the back of the suit up for Mara. "Yes it does or the suit can't protect you for one, and the armor won't react to your movement properly either." She starts lifting the armor piece with Psychic. "Now for the easy part of this. Please hold still, Mara."

Mara does as asked and the pieces of armor gently lock onto her skin suit sealing up tight. The fire red of the S4 scout armor with black highlighting just gives her a fire like look, and has better movement then the other armor had. Mara's armor is also able to take her body heat better, and like the other helmets of Team Noble's girls, opens so she can use her breath attacks.

Once down the houndoom flexes her arms to get a feel for the suit. "So I'm better protected in this then the other armor than?"

Nina chuckles putting a pair of hand guns on Mara's hips. "Yes you are, and these are not coming off. Even if Venus is a pain in the ass I'm not the one telling her you got killed because you wouldn't take a gun."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it." Mara mutters as the walls drop to see everyone looking though the crates. "Is it really wise for them to be poking around like that?"

Sara just sighs before shouting out. "Shouldn't we be getting the Buster Rifle out so we can get going?" Everyone looks over to see the new armor and how it seems smoother on both Sara, and Nina. "We've got a station to check out."

Shepard chuckles a little, but nods his head. "Yeah we do, so how should we go about moving this?" We waves at the new main gun for his ship.

"Just off load it for now." Hackett says. "I'd like to see the other ship before you get going. Not like that station is going to fly off on its own anytime soon, and Illusive Man can wait as far as I care."

"I guess you're right." Sara sighs placing her weapons back on her armor. "Hey, Mana did you also bring the new shuttles?"

"Yes in fact we've got two of them." Mana states leaning on a crate. "They're the new mark two versions of the Pelican, so they fit inside the SR-2 hanger."

Kasumi grins the most of everyone there hearing about the new shuttles. "Finally we can lose the flying boxes of death, and ride in something safer? Sweet deal!"

* * *

It takes only half an hour to have the new gun taken from the Raven's hanger, and all the cooling system parts as well. During this time the mark two Pelicans (a.k.a. Star Darts) were flown over by the work teams from the Bentenmaru, but there was a small problem. It's that the work teams all look like Geth platforms, but it's clear to most that these aren't normal Geth. It took another half hour to let the teams on broad and gets to work on the Normandy. As this was going on Admiral Hackett is looking at the Gundams in the hanger of the mobile suit carrier, and how the girls were talking to the machines.

Shepard was also a little surprised. Okay a lot surprised at how Mana, Sara, Nina, and Dusk to see them talking to the huge machines. Grunt had fainted in true fan boy fashion just seeing the Wing Zero standing in one of the holding bays. Zaeed was looking at the only other machine that didn't have a pilot, and he liked it.

"So what do you think of your gift, Shepard?" Zaeed asks grinning as he looks at the Atlas battlemech. "I mean it's great that you get a gundam of your own sure. But I like this bad boy here."

John Shepard sighs looking at the Strike Freedom Gundam before him with N7 painted on the chest. "I can't wait to try it out on the Reapers."

* * *

Move List for Pokemon and Morphs

Iris Vari (Glaceon morph): Icy Wind, Quick Attack, Mirror Coat, Hail, Echoed Voice, Frost Breath, Shadow Ball, Giga Impact, Double Team, Protect, Dig, Blizzard, Rock Smash

Mana Eversoul (shiny Glaceon morph): Ice Beam, Ice Shard, Iron Tail, Hyper Beam, Bite, Mirror Coat, Shadow Ball, Rock Smash, Blizzard, Aqua Tail

Dusk Nightsoul (Absol morph): Feint, Razor Wind, Psycho Cut, Rock Smash, Dark Pulse, Flamethrower, Thunder, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Will-O-Wisp, Iron Tail, Future Sight

Iris Vari belongs to Belker. See my profile for his link.

Mana and Dusk are mine.


End file.
